Doce corazones
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida en el Santuario de Athena y los Doce Caballeros Dorados. Amores, desamores, engaños, muertes, dualidades y por supuesto luchas y mucha, mucha sangre derramada. Los protagonistas de esta historia son Saga y Kanon y su continua lucha dual por el poder y la armadura de Géminis y las terribles consecuencias de un mal previamente acontecido. Yaoi (no incest)
1. Día Libre

Esta historia está dedicada a mi gran amiga, Lady Grayson, cuya historia, "Nacido Inocente", fue el principal incentivo para la realización de éste fic. Fielmente recomiendo su fanfic, aunque creo que ya tods lo hemos leído, pero de todas formas, léanlo de nuevo, es muy divertido y la historia no puede llegar a ser más original.

Como no está terminado, éste fic está abierto muchas opciones, aunque debo decir que estoy a punto de terminarlo, pero puedo agregar lo que me pidan, siempre y cuando tenga cómo incluirlo, y debe ser ÚNICAMENTE sobre los Santos Dorados y yaoi. Espero su colaboración y sobretodo… LOS REVIEWS!

Finalmente, esta historia es para ti, amiga Grayson, que me has ayudado tanto y dado ánimos para mis historias, y por haberme inspirado para escribir este fic en tan poco tiempo. ¡Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes!

Atte. Anako-chan

* * *

**Doce Corazones**

**Día Libre **

Por Anako-chan

—¡Shaka, abre los ojos!

—¿Por qué¿Ocurre algo?

—No, Buda¡pero creo que ya estoy olvidando el color de tus ojitos!

El muchacho rubio que siempre mantenía sus ojos cerrados, se sentó de nuevo y exclamó, irritado:

—¡Qué innecesario ha sido eso, Aioria¡Y son azules!

—Nada te cuesta abrirlos, no hay enemigos cerca… ¡además de que tus ojos son muy bellos y es una lástima no apreciarlos!

—¡MU¿Qué cosas dices?

Shaka se nuevamente levantó todo sonrojado, con intenciones de marcharse a su templo, pero alguien sujetó su brazo para detenerlo.

—¡Eres un aburrido, Shaka¡Quédate un rato más!

—Lo siento, Aldebarán, pero debo ir a meditar, con permiso, muchachos.

Aldebarán, Milo, Mu y Aioria se interpusieron, cerrándole el paso al caballero de Virgo.

—¡Hoy no meditarás!- exclamó Aldebarán.

—¡No te lo permitiremos!- agregó Mu.

—¡Es nuestro día de diversión!— dijo Aioria halando a Shaka hacia una silla.

—¡Y te divertirás con nosotros!- finalizó Milo mientras zarandeaba a Shaka para quitarle la cara de fastidio que llevaba.

El chico de rubios cabellos se sentó resignado a pasar la tarde con una banda de locos pecadores.

—¡Abre los ojos, Shaka! — advirtió Milo— ¡O te los abriré yo mismo!

—¿Para qué¡Si ya estoy aquí con ustedes!

—Sí, pero vamos a jugar barajas y queremos que juegues con nosotros— dijo Aioria ofreciéndole un montoncito de naipes— ¿Te unes?

—¿QUÉ COSA¿YO¿JUEGOS DE AZAR?— chilló Shaka sintiéndose insultado, y abriendo sus ojos de par en par— ¡ESO ES UN VICIO DEPLORABLE!

—¡BRAVO! — celebraron sus amigos, al ver que ése comentario le había hecho abrir los ojos.

—Sí, Shaka, son azules— dijo Aldebarán pícaramente— Mu tenía razón¡son muy lindos¡JAJAJA!

—¡Oh, rayos!- se quejó Shaka— Está bien, me quedaré aquí, pero ni piensen que jugaré estas cosas con ustedes.

—Pues al menos puedes observar bien a Aioria— dijo Milo mezclando los naipes— ¡No vaya a ser que haga trampas de nuevo!

—Bueno… ya que abrí mis ojos…

* * *

En algún otro lugar del Santuario… 

—¡KAAAANOOOOON! — un grito desesperado llegó a los oídos del menor de los gemelos. Temiendo a que le hubiese ocurrido algo a su hermano, acudió a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano?— preguntó preocupado al llegar a la habitación de Saga— … ¿Eh?

A Kanon le salió una enorme gota, al ver tirado en el suelo a un hombre idéntico a él, junto a un montón de platos y restos de comida regados por todo el lugar.

—¡Menos mal que llegaste! — dijo Saga con mucha dificultad para hablar, a leguas se le notaba que había tragado más de lo que podía— ¡Tráeme un enorme vaso de limonada¡No puedo pasar esta comida sin líquido!

—¡Pero qué marrano eres¡Mira como tienes la habitación, y tienes comida hasta en el cabello! — criticó Kanon sacudiendo la cabellera de su hermano, ya que estaba llena de migajas de pan— ¡Y no creas que soy tu esclavo¡Párate y búscate tú tu limonada!

—¡Pues yo soy el que manda y me traerás mi limonada¿entendido?

—¿Ah, sí?— Kanon levantó una ceja, comenzando a enfadarse.

—¡Sí¡Y más te vale que te muevas!

—No pienso moverme.

—¡Oh, sí, sí lo harás! — ordenó Saga lanzándole un vaso que tenía algo de helado.

—¡Oh, no, no lo haré!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Está bien, me rindo! — dijo Kanon fastidiado— ¡Voy a traerte tu estúpida limonada!

—¡No puedes contra mí! —dijo Saga sonriendo triunfante, pero su hermano ya se había ido. Trató de levantarse, pero los veinte kilos de comida que había engullido no lo dejaban. Era una vez, y al azar, que tenían un día libre como ése, y Saga aprovechó para comer todas las cosas ricas que no podría comer en un día común. Además de que no quería hacer nada, para eso tenía a Kanon. Cuando logró levantarse, pegó un estruendoso grito que nuevamente llegó a los oídos de Kanon.

— ¡KAAAAANOOOOON¡MI LIMONADAAAAA!

Kanon estaba tan concentrado preparando la "limonada", que el grito de su hermano lo sobresaltó, y por poco se le cae todo. Luego de echarle una taza de sal, y dirigirse a la habitación de Saga, otro alarido exigiendo la bebida, hizo que saltara y tirara al suelo el vaso con la limonada. Kanon se enojó, y mientras pensaba si hacer una limonada con insecticida, o una con cianuro, se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Esbozó una macabra sonrisa y preparó otra limonada.

Saga seguía esperando su bebida, hasta que sintió que un balde de agua helada le había caído en la cabeza… pero cuando sintió sus ojos ardiendo, se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente agua.

—¡Espero que disfrutes de tu limonada, hermanito!

—¡Miserable¡Me pican los ojos! —gritó Saga histérico, y sintiendo en sus labios un sabor salado— ¡Y le pusiste sal!

—¿En serio¡Ay, perdóname hermanito, no me di cuenta! —dijo Kanon haciéndose el inocente— Ven, que te ayudo a limpiarte.

—¡Suéltame! — gruñó Saga metiendo la cabeza en el lavabo, y enjuagándose el cabello— ¡Ya verás!

—Eso lo tienes bien merecido, porque no soy tu esclavo, y no vas a estar gritándome cada vez que te venga en gana.

Saga salió del baño con la cabellera mojada, y con un semblante de extremo enfado hacia su hermano.

—Pues vas a tener que aguantar cada cosa que te diga, hermanito, porque yo soy el que manda, te guste o no, y vas a obedecerme… ¿entendido?

—¿Y qué vas a hacerme si no te obedezco, eh?— dijo Kanon acercándose a su hermano, y mirándolo de una manera no muy sana.

—¡No empieces con tus porquerías Kanon! — exclamó Saga incómodo, a Kanon le encantaba hacer cosas que él detestaba— ¡Sabes que no soporto que hagas eso!

—¿Qué cosa?... —Kanon puso sus manos sobre el trasero de Saga y comenzó a tocarlo, al tiempo que olía su cuello— ¿Utilizaste de nuevo mi loción¡Te huele exquisitamente!

Kanon sabía que esos jueguitos enloquecían de asco y de ira a su hermano mayor¿y qué mejor que ése momento para que lo dejase de molestar?

—¡Enfermo¡Quítate! — exclamó Saga mientras sentía la nariz de Kanon rozando su cuello, y sus manos apretando son descaro su trasero— ¡DEJA DE OLERME!

—Mmm, pero si hueles rico, hermanito— susurró Kanon en el oído da Saga— Si supieras lo sensual que te ves con el cabello húmedo, y con esa camisa mojada pegada a tu cuerpo… si me lo pidieras ahora sería tu esclavo…

Saga estaba asqueado, le causaban repulsión esos jueguitos sucios de su hermano para exasperarlo, pero a veces Kanon actuaba tan bien que Saga creía cada palabra que decía. Se alejó de él, tomó una toalla y envolvió su cabello. Continuaba aturdido por las insinuaciones incestuosas que había escuchado.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA¡TE LO VOLVISTE A CREER! —exclamó Kanon retorciéndose de la risa— ¡ESTÁS TODO ROJO¡JAJAJAJA!

—¡Eres un sádico! —gritó Saga muy irritado— ¡No soporto esas malditas cochinadas tuyas para molestarme!

—¡No me vengas con eso¡Sabes que te encantó la lamidita que te di! —dijo Kanon, que sabía que no era cierto, pero la cara de Saga era digna de fotografía— ¡Quita esa cara¡Sabes que te gustó!

Saga se quedó callado, estaba demasiado molesto como para seguir discutiendo. Terminó de arreglarse para bajar al templo de Aldebarán. Kanon, al ver que su hermano se marchaba, le preguntó:

—¿A dónde vas¿Me dejarás solito?

—Voy a casa de Aldebarán, deben estar apostando— contestó Saga cortante.

—¡SIIII¡APOSTAR! — celebró el menor dando brincos— ¡Voy a vaciarle los bolsillos a Aioria!

Y así salieron los mellizos de géminis, uno malhumorado y el otro brincando como loco, pero sus saltos fueron interrumpidos por un pie que lo hizo caer escaleras abajo. El menor de los gemelos rodaba y rodaba, mientras que Saga era ahora quien se reía suciamente, y veía a Kanon aterrizar en la entrada de la casa de Tauro. Momentos después lo alcanzó, y le pasó por encima, entrando al templo de Aldebarán, donde se escuchaba un alboroto y muchas risas.

**

* * *

En alguna parte del próximo capítulo: **

—¿QUEEE¡Tú no eres nadie, óyeme bien, NADIE para decirme lo que debo hacer o no¡MALDITO TRANSEXUAL!

—No te estoy diciendo qué hacer, y no tienes por qué responder así… No tienes remedio, mejor me voy a otra parte.

—¡Sí, anda, ve a masturbarte con tus mugrosas rosas!

* * *

**Ahora, y rezando para que no me bajen el fic, contestaré los reviews.**

**_shivatatenshi:_ ¡JAJAJAJA! Ya se nota que no te gustó ese "coqueteo", que más bien era un halago muy al estilo Mu, pero no te confíes, pueden ser pareja, puede que no... Veamos... Kanon y Saga... ¿Qué quieres decir con atrevido¡No me digas que...¡Ya te dije! Pero... mmm... pensándolo... suena mejor que lanzarlo por las escaleras... jejejeje... cualquier otra ocurrencia envíamela a mi correo, para que nadie sepa las cosas que pueden o no aparecer en el fic... y sé que serías buena con ideas para las peleas entre los gemelitos¡EN ESAS PELEAS TODO SE VALE! Ah, y nunca dije que eres una pervertida, no pienso eso, sólo que no me gusta esa relacion entre hermanos, aunque la de Saga y Kanon es tentadora, pero luego de que leí tantos entre Shun e Ikki, no me gustó mucho el asunto. Una ligera, minúscula aclaratoria: éste fic es sólo de los Caballeros Dorados, y bueno, Aioros... como sólo apareció una vez, no tengo una bueno personalidad para él, así que son doce incluyendo a Kanon. Pero esa idea de gelatina y todo lo demás es muuuuuuy interesante, así como todas las demás. Tienes una excelente imaginación! Y un último favor¿me podrías explicar qué significa AI? Tengo unos pocos meses en ésto y me falta muchísimo por aprender! No te tardes subiendo el próximo capi de tu fic, me encanta!**

**_The Shade Ghost:_ Sal? Es una buena idea, pero una mente cochambrosa por ahí me dio una fantabulosa idea para vengarse... Gracias por tu oferta de nuevo, y cuento contigo por e-mail, hasta que logren encerrar a la persona que está encargándose de bajar fics, y a la otra persona que no quiere que respondamos a los reviews. Gracias de nuevo y que disfrutes del Capi!**

**_tatsuhamilo:_ gracias, y lo continuaré tan pronto como lea el próximo capi de tu Historia!**

**_Vibeke:_ ¿quién te dijo que Saga iba a estar solito? Ahora es que viene lo bueno!**


	2. Indesición

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo II**

**Indecisión**

**Por Anako Hiten**

**Tan maleducada yo…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, fueron creados por la mente maestra del gran Masami Kurumada. Ésta es simplemente una historia alterna a la serie Saint Seiya.**

Entretanto, en las áreas verdes del Santuario, Afrodita se encontraba oliendo las flores muy a gusto, y Máscara Mortal se ejercitaba, dando patadas al aire y matando plantas con sus energías malignas; junto a ellos, Camus y Shura jugaban tenis, al estilo playero, sin muchas reglas. Camus llevaba una bandana que sostenía su flequillo y Shura una camiseta blanca sin mangas… hacía mucho calor en ésos días. El español lanzaba cada vez más rápido, y Camus, al querer devolverle un pelotazo, se le fue la mano y golpeó a Máscara en la cara.

— ¡OYE TÚ EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO, PROSTITUTA PARISIENA! —se volvió Máscara Mortal enfurecido por el golpe.

— ¡Lo siento¡Sólo fue un golpe, boca sucia! —se disculpó Camus— No seas tan energúmeno¡cara de pizza!

— ¿El te dice prostituta y tú le dices cara de pizza? — pensaba el Caballero de la cabra, mientras se rascaba la sien— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Camus?

—Eres un pobre amargado— dijo Camus regresando con Shura— ¡debe ser porque no tienes quien te controle ése humor tan endemoniado que tienes!

— ¡NO NECESITO A NADIE PARA NADA¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Camus mirándolo de reojo.

— ¡A QUE TE ENCANTA REVOLCARTE DE LO LINDO CON MILO LAS VEINTICUATRO HORAS DEL DÍA!

— ¡PUES DIME SI TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO! —dijo Camus levantando la voz y perdiendo la calma— ¡Me fascina el sexo y lo disfruto porque es maravilloso¡Al menos aprecio algo en mi vida!

— ¡YO TAMBIÉN APRECIO COSAS EN MI VIDA! —dijo Máscara sin pensarlo, pero se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué cosa¿Humillar a tus compañeros cada vez que se te dé la gana? —intervino Shura.

— ¡TÚ NO TE METAS, CABRÓN¡NADIE TE HABLABA A TI!

— ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CABRÓN, MALDITO VULGAR! —le gritó Shura levantando su raqueta amenazadoramente.

— ¡A TI, RETARDADO¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A ACARICIARTE CON LA PERRA ESA? —gruñó Máscara señalando a Camus.

— ¿PERRA¡PERRA ES LA--!

—Ya dejen de discutir— escucharon una suave voz tras ellos. Era Afrodita que ya no aguantaba el escándalo— Hoy es un día para relajarnos, no para pelear.

— ¿Y TÚ POR QUE NO VAS A RETOCARTE EL MAQUILLAJE, AFEMINADO? —le escupió el italiano.

—Simplemente quiero que detengan ésta tonta pelea— dijo el pisciano calmadamente— ¿Te cuesta mucho comportarte, al menos por un día? Deberías hacerlo.

Máscara Mortal desvió su atención de Camus y Shura para clavar sus ojos llenos de veneno en Afrodita. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿QUEEE¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE, ÓYEME BIEN, NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE DEBO HACER O NO¡MALDITO TRANSEXUAL!

—No te estoy diciendo qué hacer, y no tienes por qué responder así— dijo el muchacho de cabellos turquesas, aún tranquilo— No tienes remedio, mejor me voy a otra parte.

—¡SÍ, ANDA, VE A MASTURBARTE CON TUS MUGROSAS ROSAS!

Afrodita caminaba de espaldas a ellos, pero ésas palabras lo hicieron parar en seco y volteó su rostro, mientras que Camus y Shura miraban atónitos a Máscara: una cosa era insultarlos a ellos, eran parte de la discusión, pero decirle eso a Afrodita, que trataba de ayudar, y que jamás insultaba a nadie…

— ¡ERES UN VULGAR DESCARADO! —exclamó Shura, muy molesto.

— ¿Qué maneras son ésas para referirte a un amigo? —le gritó Camus, sabiendo el daño que le hacían esas ofensas al Caballero de Piscis.

— ¡JA! Amigo… — replicó Máscara— ¡Ése batracio no es mi amigo!

— ¡Si supieras lo agradecido que estoy de que mi templo quede muy lejos del tuyo! —exclamó Afrodita, con las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Máscara haciendo eco en su mente de manera muy dolorosa.

— ¡PUES YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE NO VIVIR CERCA DE UN NARCISO COMO TÚ!

Afrodita sólo se volvió para marcharse, con una mirada muy triste en sus ojos azules. Le había dolido de nuevo, cada vez los insultos hacia él eran más hirientes. Siguió su camino, dejando a los otros tres en su escandalosa riña. Camus miraba furioso a Máscara Mortal, ésta vez se había pasado.

— ¡Idiota¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle cosas tan desagradables?

— ¿Y por qué lo defiendes¿Acaso también te tiras con él? —dijo Máscara cínicamente— ¡Seguro se fue corriendo para irse a llorar como niña!

—Vámonos a otro lugar, Camus— dijo Shura recogiendo su raqueta del piso y dándole la espalda a Máscara— No pienso perder más mi tiempo en esto.

—Tienes razón, es nuestro día libre y no podemos arruinarlo con algo así— lo apoyó Camus— Recapacita, Máscara, que no todos somos como Afrodita, no todos tenemos tanta paciencia.

— ¡Bah¡Tonterías! —gruñó el Caballero de Cáncer— ¡No necesito nada de ustedes!

Pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba solo. Maldiciendo y echando pestes, Máscara Mortal retomó sus ejercicios sin compañía, como le gustaba estar… O al menos eso pensaba…

* * *

— ¡SÍ¡YO GANO! 

—De nuevo… —suspiró Aldebarán derrotado, viendo cómo Aioria se llevaba su dinero, junto con el de los demás— Shaka¿estás seguro de que el tonto éste no hizo trampas?

—Seguro, no percibí ni observé nada extraño en Aioria— respondió Shaka con sus ojos abiertos, supervisando las jugadas del León. Estaba muy entretenido viendo como los otros apostaban su dinero como locos, y cómo el guardián de la quinta casa se lo llevaba.

— ¡Yo me rindo! —exclamó Mu lanzando sus cartas a la mesa— ¡No me voy a pasar el día perdiendo ante ti, León!

—Vamos, muchachos,— les decía Aioria pícaramente— ¡sólo soy más rápido que ustedes!

— ¡DEJA YA DE REPETIRLO! —le gritaron Saga, Milo, Aldebarán, Kanon y Mu al mismo tiempo.

— Ya, ya, bueno… ¿y entonces qué haremos? —preguntó Aioria.

— Este……— Milo se puso a pensar, a ver qué otra cosa entretenida podrían hacer— ¿Y si vamos al templo de Shura¡Él siempre tiene vino y queso!

— ¡SIIII! —celebraron los demás, excepto Shaka, por obvias razones. Salieron de la casa de Tauro rumbo a la de Capricornio, donde pensaban emborracharse como locos. Cuando la mayoría se hubo adelantado considerablemente, cerca de la casa de Cáncer, Milo se detuvo y sujetó a Saga firmemente, haciéndolo volverse.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Milo?

—Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto— dijo Milo mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Saga, que sentía un sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca.

—No me hablas como sueles hacerlo… siento que, por alguna razón me estás evitando.

—Son ideas tuyas— respondió el geminiano— No te estoy evitando.

—No me mientas, me preocupa mucho tu indiferencia— dijo el Escorpión, observando anhelante a su compañero de armas— ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

—Estás alucinando cosas, Milo— dijo Saga desviando su mirada— No me pasa nada contigo.

Milo tomó a Saga por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo, cosa que puso al muchacho de ojos esmeralda mucho más nervioso.

—Te conozco demasiado bien, no puedes engañarme.

—Mi-Milo… basta…

— ¿Qué?

—Suéltame, por favor— dijo Saga con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

— ¿Por qué¿Qué te pasa? —Milo vio que el gemelo estaba ruborizado, y se sorprendió por eso— ¿Te puse nervioso¿Te asusta la cercanía de nuestros rostros?

—N-no… pero suél… suéltame…— dijo Saga en voz baja, mientras que el Escorpión se acercaba más.

— ¡No lo creo! —sonrió Milo coquetamente, hablando sobre los labios de Saga— Lo que te pasa… es que yo… yo te gusto…

Milo terminó sus palabras con un beso en los labios del gemelo, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero profundizó más el beso, llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo, y no iba a detenerse. Milo estaba degustando los labios del muchacho, y perdiendo sus manos en su cabello; sentía algo especial por el geminiano mayor, no sabía qué era, pero le encantaba que se preocupara por él, que fuese tan atento con él. De hecho, era más atento que Camus, bueno, el pobre era tan despistado… momento…

— ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Camus? —se reprendió mentalmente Milo— ¿Estoy con Saga ahora, no?... No…

Ahí fue cuando lo entendió, y se separó rápidamente de Saga.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Lo siento, Saga… por un momento olvidé que… tú sabes que Camus y yo…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que olvidaste que Camus y tú andan juntos? —preguntó Saga irritado— ¿Entonces por qué me besaste?

—No… quise hacerte esto, es sólo que me dejé llevar por las circunstancias…

— ¡Pero si tu comenzaste todo! —Saga estaba ya muy incómodo, así que prefirió no hablar más— Creo que debo irme.

—Espero que esto no te distancie más, Saga, sabes que tu amistad significa mucho para mí— dijo Milo tomando a Saga por un brazo— No quise lastimarte, y además… fue sólo un beso¿no?

—Sí, solo un beso— dijo Saga volviéndose para bajar su templo.

Ya fuera de la vista del Escorpión, se sentó en un escalón, con su corazón hecho trizas por lo que dijo Milo.

—Sólo un beso… no significó nada para él… ¡y yo tan estúpido que me comporté, poniéndome rojo cuando se acercó a mí!

Se levantó y continuó bajando al la casa de Géminis, ya no tenía ganas de tomar, ni de jugar, sólo deseaba que su hermano estuviese cerca, necesitaba desahogarse.

* * *

Mu, Aioria, Kanon y Aldebarán seguían su camino, locos por saquear la cocina de Shura, que siempre que iba a su tierra, regresaba con cajas de vino. Shaka, que estaba con ellos, los miraba con desaprobación. 

— ¡Ojalá tuviésemos más días libres como éste! —dijo Kanon alegremente.

— ¡Sí, estaríamos borrachos a toda hora! —dijo Aldebarán.

— Yo me quedo aquí, chicos— dijo Shaka deteniéndose a la entrada de la casa de Virgo, cerrando sus ojos— ¡Ni piensen que voy a realizar más actos ilícitos con ustedes!

— ¡No tendremos una orgía, Buda! — le dijo Aioria— Sólo tomaremos vino¡y lo que tenga Shura en su cocina!

— Shaka, no seas aburrido— le dijo Mu con muchas ganas de que los acompañara— Algo debe haber para que tú también tomes.

— Eso no es bueno, y no los acompañaré en esto. Deberían meditar para limpiar su mente y su alma, reflexionar y… ? —Shaka no sentía las energías de sus amigos: se habían ido y lo dejaron hablando solo. Se encogió de hombros y se metió en su templo, sentándose en su altar para iniciar su meditación.

Dohko escuchó un alboroto en las afueras de su templo, y al asomar la cabeza:

— ¡Dohko¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

— ¡Ah¡Son ustedes, malos amigos! —exclamó enfadado el joven Caballero de Libra— ¡No me dijeron que se reunirían en casa de Aldebarán!

— ¿Y tú por qué no bajaste? —preguntó el carioca.

— ¡Porque pensé que me buscarían! —se quejó Dohko, pero luego les sonrió— Bueno, para que vean que no soy como ustedes, les invito a jugar aquí, y para acompañar el juego tengo varias botellas de champaña que me trajo Camus.

— ¿EN SERIO? —todos celebraban alegremente, mientras que se acomodaban en la casa de Libra.

— ¿Pero no íbamos a Capricornio? — dijo Milo distraídamente.

— ¡Qué Capricornio ni qué cabras locas! —dijo Kanon sacando las copas de la alacena de Dohko— ¿No ves que tu noviecito le dio "champagne" al viejo?

Milo se sentó junto a Mu, que estaba viendo las etiquetas de las champañas. "Noviecito"… Milo pensaba en Saga, sabía con certeza que lo había lastimado. Pero por otro lado estaba Camus, su actual pareja. Trataba de pensar si terminar con Camus y quedarse con Saga, pero… Sería mejor hablar con quien mejor lo conocía, a parte de Camus.

— Aioria¿podría hablar contigo?

El león apartó su copa de vino espumante de su nariz y le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Claro! Veo que estás inquieto.

Mu escuchó la breve conversación, y se levantó del sillón, para dejar a los muchachos solos. Milo agradeció infinitamente la acción del carnero, y Aioria se sentó donde antes estaba Mu. Lo observó durante un par de minutos, pero el Escorpión no decía nada, así que decidió comenzar.

— ¿Tienes problemas con Camus?

— Tengo problemas conmigo,— murmuró Milo— creo que siento algo por otra persona…

— Y supongo que, siendo como eres, te involucraste con esa persona— dijo Aioria sabiamente.

— Creo que siente lo mismo por mí, o quizás algo más fuerte… se sonrojó cuando me le acerqué, y lo besé… y él me besó con tanto… no sé explicarlo, nunca había sentido algo así.

— ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? Se nota que es algo mucho más que atracción.

— Mi libido— dijo Milo recostando su rostro sobre su mano— Camus es tan… ardiente… tan buen amante…

— ¿Acaso lo único que te importa es que tu pareja sea buena en la cama? —le preguntó el León con tono desaprobatorio— Recuerda que el amor es algo muy hermoso, y no puedes enamorarte de alguien solamente porque te haga gemir por más de catorce horas.

— Trece— le corrigió Milo.

— Como sea, voy a ayudarte a decidir, pero tienes que pensar en otras cosas que te puedan hacer feliz, y que no sea sexo.

—Pero…

— ¡Nada de sexo!

— Bueno, bueno… comencemos por… Saga— dijo Milo pensando en el geminiano— Adoro que sea tan atento conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mí, y lo más importante: me quiere, lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes¿te lo ha dicho? —inquirió Aioria.

— No, pero me lo demuestra con sus actos, y Camus no es así conmigo— dijo Milo tomando un trago que le había dado Aioria— No es que Camus sea desatento, pero…

— La mayoría de nosotros sabe por qué Camus y tú son pareja, Milo, pero no puedes seguir con eso. Deberías hacerle caso a tu corazón y no a tu libido.

— Me costaría mucho dejarlo— dijo Milo en un susurro— No creo que Saga llegue a superarlo.

— ¿Aunque ames a Saga, serías capaz de dejarlo ir porque prefieres hacerlo con Camus todos los días?

— … No lo sé…

— ¡Estás enfermo!

— ¡NO! Bueno… lo admito… soy un depravado que lo único que hace es pensar en sexo, pero cada quien tiene sus defectos¿no? —protestó Milo.

— Sólo te digo que, por una sola vez en tu vida, tomes una decisión lógica, y sólo pensando en tus sentimientos— le dijo Aioria sonriendo— ¿Lo harás?

— Me pondré a prueba. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

— ¡Excelente! Ahora, si me permites, voy a jugar una partidita con Dohko y los otros¡quiero quitarle esas preciosas monedas al viejo!

Aioria saltó del sillón y se fue para la mesa de juegos de Dohko, quien lo esperaba con Kanon, Aldebarán y Mu, listos para jugar. Milo se puso de pie y salió hacia su templo. Quería despejar su mente un rato; le daría de comer a sus escorpiones(1), él mismo comería algo y se recostaría. Esperaba poder tomar una decisión.

— Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Aioria…

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE DESASTRE! **

**Bueno, no puedo responder reviews, como ustedes saben, por la ley "mordaza" (así se llama en mi país la ley contra la libertad de expresión), bueno, como no recibí NINGUNO, no hay problema. Parece que no leyeron el capi I completo.**

**He estado esperando ansiosamente los reviews o e-mails en los que me digan qué les gustaría ver, pero me he quedado esperando como tonta. ¡Me encanta cómo me dan recomendaciones en un fic que ya está terminado, y cuando las pido sólo una persona se reporta¡BUAAAA!**

**Bueno, es comprensible porque es época de vaca—ciones. **

**Aquí una pequeña aclaratoria:**

**(1) La mayoría de los fics que he leído ponen a Milo con una enorme vitrina de escorpiones, es algo así como que Máscara Mortal siempre es agresivo, y que Camus es una "fábrica" de hielo y que Afrodita está siempre pendiente de su imagen, por ejemplo. Los pongo así en su mayoría porque sentimos que en verdad conocemos a estos personajes y esos detalles que se aprecian en su personalidad, es lo que se da a entender en la serie. **


	3. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo III **

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Por Anako Hiten

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, fueron creados por la mente maestra del gran Masami Kurumada. Ésta es simplemente una historia alterna a la serie Saint Seiya.**

— Maldición¿por qué siento remordimiento? — se preguntaba Máscara Mortal, sentado en su templo, y a la vez recapitulando todas las cosas que le dijo a Afrodita— ¿Por qué me arrepiento cada vez que le digo sus verdades¡No¡no me disculparé¡Ése marica no me interesa!

— Deberías pedirle una disculpa, Máscara— escuchó una voz familiar— Es completamente estúpido tu comportamiento con él.

— Permíteme explicarte algo, brazo de hojalata— masculló Máscara sin mirarlo— ¡No me disculparé con el pargo amanerado¡le dije lo que se merecía y punto!

— No logro entender por qué te encanta ser tan desagradable con los demás— dijo Shura irritado— ¿Te excita ofender a tus amigos, o algo parecido?

— ¿Y si es así qué? Te agradezco que no te metas en mi vida ni en mis decisiones, flamenco¡que yo no me meto en la tuya!

— Sólo lo hago por Afrodita,— replicó el español— ¡sabes que él ha sido muy bondadoso contigo, y lo único que haces es insultarlo y hacerlo sentir mal!

— ¡Será mejor que te largues! —exclamó Máscara perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Todos ustedes son una bola de idiotas buenos para nada!

— ¡Y TÚ ERES EL MÁS MISERABLE DE LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA! —gritó Shura muy molesto y se fue.

* * *

Ni siquiera el baño caliente lo hizo sentirse mejor, se miraba en el espejo, su rostro se veía tan diferente, ya que acababa de bañarse y no lucía brillante como siempre; sin embargo, aún así se veía hermoso. Estaba tan deprimido que no tenía ganas de volver a arreglarse¿de qué le servía, si la razón de su constante vanidad lo humillaba y lo ofendía, sin razón alguna…. Trataba de recordar algún día en el que Máscara Mortal le hablara sin un insulto, pero no, no recordaba nada.

* * *

— _¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos hoy, Máscara? Nunca lo hemos hecho._

— _¡Nunca hemos entrenado juntos porque es seguro que te daré la paliza de tu vida, amanerado!_

— _¡No lo creo¡Inténtalo!_

— _¿Qué no me oyes¡Sería una gran pérdida de tiempo! Además, a las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa¿verdad¡JAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

_

Lo amaba, no entendía cómo pudo haberse enamorado de un ser tan desalmado, tan detestable, pero su esperanza de conquistarlo algún día era lo que lo animaba a seguir tratándolo. Sin embargo, en respuesta recibía desprecio y humillación. Sin poder contener el llanto, se abrazó a sí mismo y se desahogó en solitario, como siempre lo hacía. El único que sabía de su amor por Máscara Mortal era Camus, que en varias ocasiones lo consolaba, porque algo que el Caballero de Acuario detestaba, era verlo llorando. Afrodita sabía que contaba con él, pero no quería molestar. Todos sus amigos lo defendían cuando Máscara se metía con él, lo querían mucho, mas el joven sueco solamente quería la atención de Máscara Mortal, y era la que menos tenía. Más lágrimas cubrían su bello rostro, pensando en resignarse y olvidar un amor tan imposible y tan tormentoso. Se acostó en su enorme cama, deseando quedarse dormido rápido y no volver despertar, no sufrir más…

* * *

El resto de la tarde y hasta el inicio de la noche se pasó entre alborotos, más apuestas, mucho licor y reclamos hacia Aioria. Dohko estaba, a parte de borracho hasta las metras, histérico por perder en su propia casa. Shura y Camus, que se habían integrado rato después, se felicitaban ser tan inteligentes como para no arriesgar sus pocos centavos, como los demás lo hacían. Finalmente, los Caballeros Dorados estaban comenzando a cansarse, y el primero en ceder fue Camus. 

— ¡No, no y no¡No me han dejado ganar ni una sola vez!

— ¡Mira, rey de Mónaco NO-SA-BES-JU-GAR! —dijo Aioria divertido, y también ebrio— ¿Me sigues?

— Bueno, como sea… Me está dando sueño, y además… — Camus abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¡No he visto a Milo en todo el día¡lo había olvidado!

Así como Camus abrió sus ojos, Dohko, Aldebarán, Kanon, Shura, Aioria y Mu lo hicieron:

— ¿QUEEEE?

— ¿Qué, por qué me ven así?

— ¿No has entrenado tus "embestidas" en todo el día? —le preguntó Aldebarán incrédulo— ¡No te lo creo!

— ¿Tanto escándalo por eso? —dijo Camus como si nada.

— ¿Acaso no lo ven? —dijo Shura, quien sostenía, muy sensualmente, una copa de jerez, y lanzándole una seductora mirada a Aioria— ¿Por qué creen que se va tan rápido?

— ¡No digas tonterías! Sólo le daré su beso de buenas noches.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo Aioria mientras que, por debajo de la mesa, rozaba con su pie uno de los muslos del español— ¡Un beso de buenas noches!

— ¿Esos besos que incluyen gritos en la madrugada? —exclamó Dohko riéndose.

— ¡AH, AH! MILO… ¡QUÉ RICO MILO! —chillaba Shura, haciendo como si gimiera— ¡SIGUE MILO, ASÍ, ASÍ, SIIIII¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

—¿Soy tan escandaloso? —preguntó el acuariano, extrañado por la perfecta imitación suya que había hecho Shura— ¿Tanto como para que se escuche en tu templo?

— ¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Kanon— ¡Y yo pensando que era broma!

— Tal vez debería morder una almohada— se dijo Camus en voz baja, pero audible— No sabía que gritaba tan alto.

— ¡Tal vez deberías calmar tu testosterona un rato! —increpó Mu— ¿Es tan necesario para ti el sexo¿No puedes dejarte de eso sólo por un día?

— ¿Estás bien de la cabecita, Mu? —dijo Aldebarán— ¿Te imaginas a Milo y a Camus en período de abstinencia?

— ¡Se suicidarían! —rió Aioria, disimulando muy bien su manoseo con Shura.

— ¡Es como si le dijéramos a Máscara Mortal que se disculpe con Afrodita!

— ¡O como si le dijéramos a Aldebarán que coma sólo tres veces al día! — ¡O como si le dijéramos a Shaka que fumara!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos se miraban extrañamente, hasta que estalló una sonora carcajada colectiva.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡ES CIERTO!

— JA… JA… JA— bufó Camus fastidiado— ¿ahora me van a decir que les molesta que sea así? Porque sé que a más de uno de ustedes le encantaría tener sexo conmigo.

— ¡Si Camus, estás divino! —dijo Kanon levantándose y dirigiéndose al muchacho— ¡Estoy loquito por que me hagas tuyo!

— Ni trates de disimularlo así— dijo Camus tomándolo por el rostro— Y sí, sé que estoy divino, y muy bien dotado, para tu información.

— Eso necesito comprobarlo— dijo Kanon moviendo su mano hacia la entrepierna del joven francés— mmm¡sí que estás bien dotado!

Camus, sin poder creerlo, soltó a Kanon, que se dirigía a la salida de la casa de Libra. Todos los demás nuevamente estaban como Camus, y agradecían que Saga no estuviese, porque de seguro le hubiera arrancado la mano a su gemelo, por andar tocando "cosas" ajenas, algo que el menor de los gemelos no solía hacer. Se despidió, y después de que salió, Camus también lo hizo, encontrándose a mitad de las escaleras con él.

— Ten cuidado con lo que tocas, gemelito— advirtió Camus— O no respondo de mí. Mira que tengo todo un día aguantando.

— ¿Y qué?— dijo Kanon subiendo las escaleras— ¿Vas a follarme frente la casa de tu novio?

— No, lo dejaría para más tarde— susurró Camus acercando su rostro a la del gemelo— ¿Te gustaría?

— ¿Engañarías a tu novio? —dijo Kanon mirando lascivamente al acuariano.

— ¡Por favor, todos saben que lo nuestro no es serio— dijo Camus acercándose más— Además, él hace lo mismo con tu hermano, así que me parece justo.

— ¿Hace lo mismo?

— Y si no lo hace, se muere por hacerlo… así como yo me muero por… mmm— Camus mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kanon, cerrando los ojos para degustarlo con más detenimiento, pero al aproximar sus caderas a las del geminiano, algo lo hizo detenerse.

— Eres un imbécil— le dijo Kanon sacándose la camiseta del pantalón para taparse.

— ¡Mira qué contento te puse! —dijo Camus sonriendo maliciosamente— ¡Pero ahora por tu culpa tengo de despertar a Milo para terminar lo que TÚ empezaste!

— Ni siquiera sé por qué salí por aquí, si voy de bajada…— dijo Kanon molesto.

— Oye, espera… ¿dónde esta noche?

— ¡En tus sueños¡Mejor anda a cogerte a Milo y me lo cuentas!

— ¿Estás celoso? —dijo Camus acercándose de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que soy Saga? —replicó Kanon— Simplemente estoy molesto porque alguien como TÚ me haya dejado así— el mellizo apuntó a su bragadura.

— Nadie te dijo que tocaras propiedad privada. Será mejor que bajes, no quiero que también te burles de mí por mis gemidos.

— Nos vemos luego, Camus…

— Lo menos que haré luego será verte… —Camus sonrió de nuevo y se metió en la casa de Escorpio. Kanon, por su lado, iba bajando, pensando en lo que había confesado Camus.

— ¿Con que no es nada serio, verdad? —pensó sonriendo— ¡A ver qué cara pone Saga cuando se lo cuente!

* * *

**Y regresando a la casa de Cáncer… **

Máscara de la Muerte estaba registrando su refrigerador como loco, buscando algún pedazo de jamón, lo que más le gustaba comer, pero no encontró ni jamón ni nada parecido a comida, sólo un envase de sesos para quién sabe qué. El muy perezoso no mandaba a comprar su comida, sólo comía las tres veces en el comedor del Santuario y lo que se robaba cuando no lo veían. Ahora podía bajar a buscar pero… eran demasiadas escaleras para él… y el hambre y la flojera eran demasiado. Las únicas veces que su nevera tenía comida, y en buen estado, era cuando alguien le llevaba…

* * *

— _¡Rayos, no quiero bajar a comer!... pero tengo demasiada hambre… _

_Cuando se disponía a bajar a buscar algo para llenar su ulcerado estómago, se consiguió con unos brillantes ojos azules. _

— _¡Hola! _

— _¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

— _Vengo de la cocina principal, y te traje unas cosillas— dijo Afrodita muy emocionado, y dándole un enorme plato hondo lleno de pastelillos, galletas saladas y emparedados, además de una gran variedad de embutidos italianos, por supuesto. _

— _¡PASTRAMI! —Máscara sonrió con gula y empezó a comer como loco, sin siquiera agradecer a quien le había calmado el hambre._

— _Sé que odias bajar tantas escaleras, y como vengo de allá…_

— _Pero no tenías que hacerlo— dijo Máscara haciendo una pausa para hablar, y luego continuó engullendo su comida._

— _¿Y dejar que murieras de inanición por tu flojera? —rió dulcemente el pisciano— ¡No es nada robar un plato de cosas ricas! Bueno, disfruta de tu segunda cena, Máscara. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

* * *

_

Se moría de ganas por comerse uno de esos platos de puro Pastrami y Proscuitto que le llevaba Afrodita cuando pasaba por allí. No entendía por qué ése "afeminado" tenía tantas atenciones con él, siempre tratándolo hasta mejor que a los demás, a pesar de sus groserías.

— No sé que se traiga entre manos, y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…— dijo Máscara para sí— Mejor me voy a dormir, así amanecerá pronto y podré comer.

Se levantó y se echó en su cama, como si fuera un trapo, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

* * *

— ¡HERMANO¿DÓNDE TE METISTE? —gritaba Kanon entrando al templo que compartía con su gemelo— ¡SAGAAAA! 

Buscó en la cocina, en los baños, pero como todo estaba a oscuras, supuso que ya se había ido a dormir. Entró a la habitación de Saga, para ver si estaba bien arropado o algo por el estilo, pero sintió una presión en el pecho, como si estuviera una gran tristeza. Encendió la luz y vio a su hermano, sentado en el piso y abrazado a sí mismo.

— Llegaste, Kanon— dijo Saga en un susurro— ¿Qué tanto hacías?

— ¿Por qué tienes ésa cara, hermano? —inquirió Kanon sentándose a su lado.

— Me siento el hombre más estúpido e idiota del mundo— respondió el mayor mirando al interesante techo— y tan humillado como jamás me había sentido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Se aprovechó de que estaba vulnerable, de que me puse nervioso…— continuó Saga— todo eso para luego decirme que se le olvidó que él y Camus estaban juntos y que sólo había sido un beso…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Milo te besó? —preguntó Kanon, sabiendo por dónde iba la cosa— Cuéntame, Saga, siento tu tristeza¿sabes? Y sé que estás sufriendo mucho.

Saga comenzó a contarle a su hermano menor(1) todo lo sucedido ésa tarde, desde que Milo lo alejó del grupo, hasta la cara de idiotas que tenían los dos cuando se separaron sus labios. Kanon lo abrazaba para consolarlo, él mismo tenía en conocimiento cuán grande era el amor que sentía su hermano hacia el Escorpión, y le dolía verlo sufriendo por un inconstante como Milo, además de que Saga siempre era el más enérgico, y el que no se rendía tan fácilmente, pero cuando se trataba de Milo, se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes. De pronto Kanon recordó que algo animaría a su hermano.

— No todo es lo que parece, Saga— le dijo Kanon— ¡TE BESÓ! Y si te besó fue porque siente algo… además… Camus me dijo algo que me dejó muy pensativo…

— ¿Qué¿te dijo que jamás volvería a tener sexo con alguien? —dijo Saga sarcástico.

— No, Camus me dijo que Milo y tú hacían lo mismo que…— Kanon se sonrojó y se quedó callado.

— ¿Lo mismo que qué? —preguntó Saga interesado.

— Bueno… que Camus dijo que tú y Milo hacen lo que él y yo… pretendíamos hacer…

— ¿Y qué pretendían hacer ustedes dos? —dijo Saga, queriendo saber más de lo que hacía su hermano con el acuariano, que lo de Milo— Ay, hermano…

— Es que Camus se puso a presumir cuando estábamos en casa de Dohko, y traté de bromear con él diciéndole lo bien que estaba… y… y lo agarré… y le dije que estaba muy bien dotado…

— ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ¿LE METISTE MANO A CAMUS? —gritó Saga a punto de tener un infarto— ¿Y DESDE CUÁNDO HACES ESAS COSAS?

— No lo sé… lo hice porque se me antojó— respondió el menor, sonrojado— Además, nos conseguimos en el camino y… me insinuó que me deseaba, y cuando le pregunté si sería capaz de engañar a su novio, me dijo que su relación no era seria¡y que Milo hacía lo mismo contigo!

— ¿QUÉEEEEEE? —Saga sintió cómo su corazón se detenía al escuchar eso— ¿QUE MILO HACE QUÉ CON QUIÉN?

— Ajá, y que si no lo hace, se muere por hacerlo— dijo Kanon sonriente— ¡Él cree que ustedes tienen algo y no le importa!

— Entonces…

— ¡Entonces tú conquistas al Escorpión y yo secuestro al francés superdotado!

— ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo con el Rey de Mónaco, hermanito¿Te gusta ése degenerado?

— ¡A ti te gusta el otro degenerado, así que no molestes!

— Bueno, en ése caso… pero no estoy seguro, hermano— dijo Saga poniéndose de pie— Sabes cómo es Milo, lo más probable es que sólo quiera saber cómo soy en la cama.

— No te deprimas, hermano, yo te ayudaré, y así aprovecho para quedarme con el francesito— dijo Kanon pícaramente— Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya nuestro día libre terminó.

— No se qué haría sin ti, Kanon—dijo Saga esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa para su hermano— Por eso… ¿podrías dormir aquí esta noche?

— ¿COMO HERMANITOS CHIQUITITOS? —chilló Kanon tratando de sonar infantil— ¿JUNTITOS EN LA CAMA?

— No seas tan…

— ¡SIIIII!

Kanon le saltó encima a Saga, y se pusieron darse almohadazos como niños, jugándose el resto de la noche. Ése par era realmente extraño…

* * *

**¡AQUÍ YO REPORTÁNDOME!**

**Odio que los signos de interrogación y exclamación múltiples que aparecen DESAPAREZCAN cuando lo subo, no puedo corregirlo porque siempre que voy al cyber tengo que publicar en otros foros, así que disculpen eso.**

**Ahora, quería responder los reviews, pero prefiero dejar que se acumulen, y así doy chance de que quiten la estúpida ley mordaza en ven, estoy haciendo lo posible y lo imposible para subir capis de DC más largos que los de SR, me di cuenta de que eran muy cortos, así que hago un 2x1.**

**También espero con ENORMES ansias sus consejos, cualquier depravación o romanticismo, veré como lo incluyo.**

**Y por último, hay algo que quiero decir:**

**Veo que un fantasmita por ahí me prometió ponerme en contacto con una dibujante… ¿será que el fantasma resucitará y me dirá si sí o no?**

**Después de **_annali_**zar sobre Saga y Milo, y por esa idea de hacer sufrir al escorpión con su propio veneno, cambié muchas cosas en la historia. Gracias a mi capacidad de **_annali_**sis por ayudarme tanto. **

**(1) Había olvidado poner la aclaratoria en los otros dos capítulos:**

**Hasta donde tengo entendido, y según el capítulo 4 de la Saga de Hades "El Perdón de Milo", Saga es el mayor, ya que al salir de la casa de Géminis, le dice a Camus y a Shura, que la persona que protegía aquella casa era su hermano menor, (_ano ototo-ga_), así fue que me di cuenta.**

**Ahora sí dejo la habladora de paja, y me voy a SR para escribir, muuuuuuy lentamente, el capi XXV (siguiendo la historia).**

**¡Gracias a la 1000 por leer mis locuras, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento cuando veo un review nuevo! **

**MATTA NE!**


	4. Dos Sillas Vacías

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo IV **

**Dos Sillas Vacías**

Por Anako Hiten

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, fueron creados por la mente maestra del gran Masami Kurumada. Ésta es simplemente una historia alterna a la serie Saint Seiya.**

— ¡Ah, menos mal que seguías despierto¡Tuve todo el día sin verte!

— ¡Sí, claro¡Me extrañaste mucho!

— Se escuchó algo sarcástico tu comentario, Milo— dijo Camus sentado en la cama del Escorpión, completamente desnudo— ¿Qué quisiste decir?

— Acabo de ver cómo le coqueteabas a Kanon¡con besitos y demás! — farfulló Milo recostado del otro lado de su cama.

— ¡Fue una mordida! —se defendió Camus — ¡Y no me reclames cosas que tú también haces! Andas detrás de Saga¡te lo comes con los ojos!

— ¿QUÉ? —Milo se puso de mil colores.

— No te preocupes, cariño… con lo bien que te conozco, podría asegurar que te estás enamorando de él.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Camus? —es Escorpión no hallaba dónde meter la cabeza— Yo no…

— Somos demasiado iguales— dijo Camus recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Milo— estamos cazando a ése par. Nuestra relación es sólo sexual, todos nuestros amigos lo saben.

— Bueno, tienes razón, tú y yo… somos los mejores en la cama— sonrió Milo maliciosamente— …y también somos buenos amigos que simplemente se divierten…

— ¡SÍ¡CON MUCHO SEXO! —exclamó Camus mordiendo una de las tetillas de su amante, haciéndolo arquear la espalda.

— ¿Cuántas veces… lo hemos hecho… esta noche? —preguntó Milo besando a Camus.

— mmm… unas… cinco…

— ¿Y… cuántas… nos… quedan?

— …unas… cinco…

— Mejor hasta el amanecer— susurró el Escorpión— ¡No viniste a visitarme en todo el día, así que compláceme!

— ¡Eres insaciable! —exclamó Camus, metiéndose entre las sábanas.

— Y tú eres un... ¡OH DIOSES!

* * *

_Caminaba por el Santuario, vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis. Llevaba una grande y pesada bolsa de color negro. Logró salir del Santuario sin que nadie lo viera, y se dirigió a una playa. Al llegar, logró divisar una celda a lo lejos: cuando la marea subiera, el agua entraría en ella, inundando su interior; cualquier persona que fuera encerrada ahí moriría ahogada, sin duda. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la celda, sosteniendo todavía aquella gruesa bolsa._

— _Te dejaré en el mismo lugar en el que hace tantos años me encerraste sin piedad. Pero no te preocupes, no vas a sufrir por el continuo ahogo— en los labios de aquel hombre se dibujó una macabra sonrisa, mientras que arrojaba el contenido del costal dentro de la celda— Nadie te encontrará aquí… espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí, así como yo lo hice¡JAJAJAJA!_

_Salió del calabozo, con la bolsa vacía, y se volvió: adentro yacía un ensangrentado cadáver humano, y su piel tenía un horrible color azulado, indicando su descomposición. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y su cuerpo estaba atestado por heridas de alguna reciente batalla._

— _No, no podrás disfrutarlo como yo, hermano… afortunadamente ya acabé con tu maldita vida— masculló vilmente el otro hombre— Nos veremos en el infierno… Saga…

* * *

_

— No… hermano… no… —Kanon jadeaba rápidamente, otra vez tenía esas detestables pesadillas, y no podía despertar. Saga, que se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado, no se había percatado.

Su sueño de pronto se volvió borroso, y escuchó una voz sombría en su mente:

— _¿Quieres ver cómo llegó hasta ahí¿Quieres saber cómo lo mataste?_

— No… no quiero… no le haré daño… — respondió Kanon a la voz.

— _Sí lo quieres… es lo que tu corazón desea con tanto fervor… sino¿Por qué estás soñando conmigo?_

— Tú eres parte de mi pasado… no regresarás…

— _Estoy aquí… y falta muy poco para que regrese… juntos podremos derrotarlo… seremos dueños de--_

— ¡NO¡No regresarás, no te lo permitiré!

— _Eres muy débil, no confías en ti mismo, eso es lo que me dará más poder para volver¡y juntos nos desharemos de ése gran estorbo!_

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— _Antes, te dejaré una pequeña imagen… he fantaseado tanto con éste momento… que lo disfrutes…

* * *

_

_— ¡TRIÁNGULO DORADO! —gritó Kanon, mientras que Saga, una y otra vez , salía disparado hacia la pared de la casa de Géminis. Ya no podía más, llevaba horas defendiéndose de los violentos ataques de su gemelo, pero el cansancio le restaba velocidad, y ya no lograba evitar los golpes. Kanon, firmemente de pie, sonreía, estaba complacido por ver a Saga agotado, todo sería más fácil así; se acercó a su hermano, y le dio un fuerte puntapié en el estómago._

— _Bas… ta… por… favor…_

— _Así… ruégame… implórame… —masculló Kanon repitiendo su acción— ¡sí!..._

— _Hermano…_

— _Sigue…— el menor de los gemelos pateaba repetidamente el estómago de su hermano, cada vez con mayor rapidez e intensidad, imposibilitando que se levantara— ¡Vamos, hermano¡Quiero verte sangrar!_

— _¿Por… qué… Kanon? —decía Saga, con mucho esfuerzo— Soy… tu hermano… detente…_

— _¡Vamos, vamos!_

_Así siguió Kanon, obsesionado con hacer que su hermano sangrara, quería verlo morir desangrado, y rogándole por su vida. Sonrió de satisfacción al ver que, luego de destrozar las entrañas de Saga a través de sus fuertes patadas, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca._

— _Pero aún no es suficiente… esta armadura será sólo mía, hermano… así que prepárate…_

— _¡K-ka…non…! —Saga no podía hablar, cuando abría la boca salían chorros de sangre, consecuencia de los puntapiés propinados en su estómago. Abrió los ojos con terror cuando vio la mano de Kanon acercarse rápidamente a él; quería gritar, pero no podía…_

— _¡ES TU FIN! —Kanon enterró su mano derecha en el pecho de su hermano mayor, haciéndolo gritar del dolor._

— _¡AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!

* * *

_

— ¡NO, HERMANO!

— Cálmate, Kanon… todo está bien…— dijo Saga suavemente, mientras le colocaba un paño húmedo a su hermano en la cabeza— La fiebre no disminuye…

Saga miraba preocupado a su hermano menor, que lloraba y jadeaba constantemente, pero continuaba dormido. Se había despertado por sentir que le dolía intensamente el estómago. Vio a Kanon nuevamente como hacía unos días: encerrado en una pesadilla. Sabía que su hermano tenía frecuentes pesadillas como ésa, pero esta vez era diferente: parecía poseído por ella.

— No… no… no quiero ver eso… no… — Kanon se retorcía en la cama, quería despertarse pero no podía, estaba totalmente paralizado, viendo en su sueño cómo él mismo desgarraba el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo, lo que más amaba en el mundo— Lo siento… hermano… lo siento…

— Estoy aquí, Kanon… vamos, despiértate— dijo Saga palmeando una mejilla de su hermano— solamente es una pesadilla, tranquilo.

— Saga… ¡Saga! _¡MUERE, MALDITO, MUERE!_ ¡NO¡Es mi hermano! _¡AHORA SERÉ YO EL CABALLERO DE GÉMINIS!_ ¡No quiero, no quiero!

— Hermano…— Saga observaba el rostro de Kanon, que reflejaba desesperación y horror, y no soportaba verlo así. Por otra parte, la fiebre iba aumentando cada vez más, y las manos de Kanon apretaban fuertemente las sábanas, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la cama.

— Lamento hacer esto, hermano, pero no tengo opción —levantó a Kanon por la camisa y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

— ¡HERMANOOOOO!

— ¡Hasta que por fin te levantas! —dijo Saga un poco más aliviado— Me tenías--

— ¡PERDÓNAMEEEE! —chilló Kanon abrazando con fuerza a su hermano, llorando, el pobre estaba alterado por las recientes imágenes que aún circulaban por su cabeza— ¡Te amo, hermano¡Nunca te lastimaría!

— Sólo fue una pesadilla, pequeño— dijo Saga tiernamente, acariciando la frente de su hermano menor— Debes recostarte, tienes una fiebre muy alta.

— Ya no quiero… ¡no quiero seguir teniendo pesadillas¡No soporto ver cómo te mueres por mi culpa¡No soporto ver cómo masacro a mi propio hermano!

— No recuerdes esas cosas. Siempre estaré ahí para despertarte… ahora descansa, quiero que te recuperes porque mañana regresaremos a nuestros entrenamientos.

— No me vayas a dejar solo… tengo… miedo… —Kanon comenzaba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, las cálidas caricias de Saga lo estaban durmiendo profundamente. Éste último rogó por que no tuviese más pesadillas, no soportaba verlo sufriendo así, quería ayudarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Arropó bien a su hermano y se recostó a su lado, para velar su sueño, mientras que trataba de pensar en cómo impedir que Kanon se pusiera así de nuevo.

* * *

Finalmente llegó de nuevo una ardua semana de entrenamientos. Los Caballeros Dorados del Santuario habían disfrutado muy bien de su día libre, y ahora que les tocaba entrenar, tenían una flojera que no los dejaba en paz. 

Máscara Mortal estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, junto a la mayor parte de los otros, esperando ansiosamente comenzar a desayunar: tenía un hambre atroz e intenciones de comerse todo lo que cupiera en su estómago.

En el comedor todavía faltaban dos personas: Kanon y Afrodita.

— ¿Olvidaste despertar a Kanon? —preguntó Camus a Saga.

— No, no se siente bien— explicó Saga, que tenía unas notorias ojeras— Le dejé su desayuno preparado en el templo.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Mu preocupado— ¿está enfermo?

— Tuvo fiebre toda la noche, y estuve bajándosela. No pudo dormir bien.

— Y por lo visto tú tampoco— comentó Aioria mordisqueando un panecillo— ¡Pero qué buen hermano resultaste ser¡Bajándole la fiebre…!

— ¡Cállate! —gritó el geminiano— ¿Por qué no empezamos a comer?

— Afrodita no ha bajado aún— contestó Aldebarán— No sé por qué, no suele bajar tarde a comer.

— Tienes razón— afirmó Aioria— yo ni siquiera lo vi ayer.

— ¿Le habrá sucedido algo malo?

— No creo, Shaka, pero será mejor que lo esperemos un rato más— dijo Dohko, al tiempo en que la puerta del comedor se abría.

— Buenos días— saludó Afrodita entrando, sin ver a ninguno de sus compañeros. Éstos al verlo quedaron de piedra.

— ¿Acaso eres tú, Afrodita? —preguntó Milo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Shura— Te ves…

— Estoy bien— contestó el sueco sin expresión en el rostro.

— Amigo¿a qué se debe la diferencia en tu rostro? —quiso saber Mu— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— No tuve ganas de arreglarme— respondió de mala gana el pisciano— ¿Podemos empezar a comer?

— Ah, sí, comer…

Los muchachos comenzaron a desayunar, muy extrañados por la conducta de Afrodita: nunca, JAMÁS había salido de su templo sin arreglarse, además de que estaba irreconocible, sabían que era él por su cabello, que así nunca se lo arregle, brilla por sí solo.

Camus lo miraba algo concernido, sabía que su comportamiento se debía a una depresión, y el motivo de esa depresión estaba sentado frente a él, impresionado por la conducta del muchacho de cabellos turquesas. Máscara sabía lo importante que era para Afrodita su aspecto, y también sabía que aquel impávido semblante era consecuencia de las groserías que le había dicho la tarde anterior.

— Oigan¿y cuándo tendremos otro día libre? —preguntó Aioria rompiendo el incómodo silencio que reinaba en el lugar— ¡Quiero volver a jugar con ustedes!

— ¡Naaa! —exclamó Aldebarán— ¡Estás loco si crees que jugaremos de nuevo contigo!

— Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Dohko— ¡Haces trampa hasta en piedra papel o tijeras!

— ¿YO¡PERO CÓMO DICEN ESO DE MI!

— Cállate y no te hagas el ofendido— se quejó Mu, mientras que Aioria se partía de la risa— ¡Tramposo!

— Con permiso— Afrodita se levantó con su plato casi intacto, y lo dejó en el lavadero, para después salir del comedor.

— ¿Me pueden explicar qué fue eso? —preguntó el Escorpión, que, como los demás, desconocía lo que le pasaba al Caballero de Piscis— ¿Alguien sabe lo que le sucede?

— ¡SÍ¿NO ES VERDAD, MÁSCARA? —masculló Camus, mirando con rabia al italiano.

— ¿QUÉ TENGO YO QUE VER CON LO QUE TIENE LA AMAZONA DE CUARTA ESA?

— ¡LO QUE LE DIJISTE AYER, IDIOTA¡LO DEPRIMISTE!

— ¡PUES SEMEJANTE MARICA SI SE PONE ASÍ POR DECIRLE LA VERDAD! —gruñó Máscara de mal humor— Shura, alcánzame una tostada.

— Según tú, no nos necesitas para nada— dijo cortante el español— ¡Así que arréglatelas¿Por qué no repites lo que me dijiste ayer, imbécil?

— ¿QUÉ¿QUE ERES UN CABRÓN?

— ¡LO QUE DIJISTE SOBRE TODOS NOSOTROS!

— ¿QUE TODOS USTEDES SON UNA BOLA DE INEPTOS? —gritó Máscara Mortal furioso— ¡PUES SÍ, LO REPITO¡Y TAMBIÉN SON UNA BOLA DE MARICAS POR APOYAR AL FLORICIENTO ESE!

Camus, que se había levantado para buscar más mantequilla en la nevera, golpeó a Máscara en la cabeza, que inmediatamente le devolvió el golpe, pero con el doble de fuerza y en el abdomen, haciéndolo devolver parte de lo que había comido.

— ¡AH, NO¡AQUÍ NO VAN A PELEAR! —intervino Shaka, abriendo sus ojos con enfado— ¡POR EL AMOR DE BUDA, ESTAMOS DESAYUNANDO!

— ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN BRUTO, TAN ANIMAL? —vociferó Camus, tosiendo— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HIZO PARA QUE HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL?

— ¡NO TE INTERESA, NINFÓMANO! —Máscara Mortal se levantó histérico de la mesa, lanzó su servilleta a la mesa y salió del comedor, maldiciendo.

— ¡Esto es realmente absurdo! —exclamó el joven francés, mientras Milo lo ayudaba a sentarse— ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!

— Pobre Afrodita, es tan sensible…— comentó Aldebarán— ¡Y Máscara tan cruel, no toma en cuenta que lo hiere con sus tonterías!

— Muy interesante la conversación— dijo Dohko— Pero ya es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento. La retomaremos luego¿entendido?

— ¡SÍ! —acordaron todos al unísono, y salieron del comedor, deseando que el día transcurriese rápido.

— ¡Óyeme tú, maldito afeminado! —gritó Máscara halando a Afrodita por los cabellos— ¡Gracias a ti piensan que soy un demonio, así que más te vale que no andes diciendo tonterías de mí!

— Déjame, Máscara— dijo Afrodita, bastante desganado.

— ¡NO¡Si ellos quieren ver que soy malo contigo, lo verán!— dicho esto, lanzó al pisciano al suelo y comenzó a patearlo, pero el joven sueco se levantó rápidamente, y le devolvió la patada en toda la cara.

— Odio pelear, pero no me enerves, Máscara.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME, MUJERCITA? —Máscara estaba a punto de matarlo a golpes, pero se contuvo— ¡COMO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR TE DESTRIPO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS¿ME OYES, MUJER EN CELO?

— ¿POR QUÉ ME CRITICAS TANTO¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?

— ¡PORQUE NO SOPORTO QUE ESTÉS CERCA DE MÍ! —dijo Máscara abofeteándolo— ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN FENÓMENO DE CIRCO COMO TÚ ME DESCONCENTRE, ME HAGA PERDER LA CABEZA…!

Máscara Mortal de pronto se quedó en silencio, había hablado de más sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y POR QUÉ TE DESCONCENTRO¿ACASO SOY TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE ESTAR PENDIENTE DE CADA COSA QUE HAGA? —chilló Afrodita, pero lo que él mismo había dicho le dolió, sabía que nunca iba a ser importante para ése grosero que tanto lo insultaba. No quiso seguir ahí, y salió corriendo, no quería escuchar otro insulto por parte del Caballero de Cáncer, quien se quedó mirando al suelo, meditando lo que estuvo a punto de decir, y pensando en lo último que había dicho el sueco.

— Por eso no lo soporto… no quiero aceptarlo, pero… ¡Marica, ya se fue a lloriquear!...—suspiró Máscara, encendiendo su cosmos para practicar sus movimientos— Ah, amanerado de cabaret… si supieras que tienes toda la razón esta vez… ¿quién lo diría?


	5. Una Tarde muy Caliente

**Antes del capitulo, quisiera que leyeran este escrito, que, más que un poema, es una carta de despedida, una muchacha simpática que conocí, y que tomó mis historias como suyas por unos momentos, pero no tuve ningún problema con ella, porque me lo confesó y se disculpó. Espero que esté donde esté pueda ser un poco más feliz de lo que fue en vida. Paula me envió este poema, y me pidió que lo publicara por ella, escribió esto para Roberto, quien le dio alegría a sus últimos días y quien robó su corazón de una manera increíble…**

_**Ojos de Cristal**_

_**Una sola vez contemplé tus ojos**_

_**Pero fue suficiente para enamorarme de ellos**_

_**Una sola vez vi tus brazos**_

_**Y me moría por estar entre ellos**_

_**Cada vez que en ti pensaba**_

_**Lo primero que recordaba eran tus ojos**_

_**Tan brillantes como el más frágil cristal**_

**_Y en mi mente y corazón te llamaba_**

_**Mi amado ojos de cristal…**_

_**Me duele no poder tenerte**_

_**Me duele este sentimiento**_

_**Porque no es justo que exista alguien**_

_**Tan perfecto para mí como tú lo eres**_

_**Y no poderte disfrutar**_

**_Porque ése sentimiento nunca debió ser_**

**_Porque ése mensaje nunca debió llegar_**

**_Porque ése personaje nunca debió existir_**

_**Ahora estoy en mi hora final**_

_**Porque mi vida sólo tenía significado por ti**_

_**Mas al darme cuenta de que no podía ser **_

**_Decidí acabar con esta existencia tan absurda…_**

_**Tan falsa y llena de mentiras**_

_**Lamento haberte engañado**_

_**Lamento haberte mentido**_

_**Pero estoy segura de que podrás perdonarme**_

_**Porque tu corazón es tan puro**_

_**Como la pura mirada de tus ojos**_

_**Como la verdad que está en tus palabras**_

_**Como la sensualidad que está en tu voz**_

_**No te preocupes ahora por mí**_

_**Estaré mucho mejor ahora**_

_**He pedido perdón**_

_**Y ahora me tengo que ir**_

_**A algún lugar donde estaré en paz**_

_**Sin lamentos, sin tristeza, sin mentiras**_

_**Pero amándote siempre**_

_**Porque has cautivado mi corazón con tus palabras…**_

_**Estoy aquí sentada**_

_**En un lugar desconocido**_

_**Pues ando sin rumbo alguno**_

_**La luna llena me alumbra**_

_**Mientras escribo estas palabras**_

_**Unas ya te serán conocidas**_

_**Las otras han salido de mi alma**_

_**Para entrar en tu corazón**_

_**Y son mis versos finales**_

_**Espero que mi beso de buenas noches **_

_**Atraviese tu ventana**_

_**Y se deposite sobre tu frente…**_

_**Espero que mis palabras **_

_**Se escuchen en tus sueños**_

_**Y te arrullen dulcemente**_

_**Espero que mi sentimiento**_

_**Siempre te acompañe**_

_**A pesar de no ser correspondido…**_

_**Mi amado ojos de cristal**_

**Paula C Da Silva M

* * *

**

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo V **

**Una Tarde Muy Caliente**

Por Anako Hiten

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, fueron creados por la mente maestra del gran Masami Kurumada. Ésta es simplemente una historia alterna a la serie Saint Seiya.**

Los demás caballeros salieron al campo de entrenamiento, para organizarse en parejas de combate y luego dividirse por las diferentes partes del Santuario para perfeccionar sus nuevos ataques o modificar antiguos movimientos. Por ejemplo, Aldebarán tuvo que inventarse otro movimiento, llamado "_embestida del toro_", que consistía en utilizar su enorme cuerpo y su cosmos para aplastar a su oponente, debilitarlo y darle ventaja por unos momentos. Saga rediseñó su explosión de galaxias, y como consecuencia creó una ofensiva que consistía en lanzar un golpe cósmico, y aturdir a su enemigo, haciéndolo ver explosiones continuas y en todas partes, sin que realmente existan, y lo llamó "_Galaxias Perturbadoras_". Un nuevo ataque, realmente impresionante, eran los ya conocidos "_Tornados de Aurora_" de Camus, que eran torbellinos a extremadamente bajas temperaturas, que no sólo arrasaban con el contrincante y lo congelaban, sino que también traían consigo trazas de hielo sólido y filoso, causándole profundas heridas. Los otros también se encontraban perfeccionando sus técnicas y creando otras, y para ello estaban poniéndose de acuerdo de dos en dos.

— ¡Yo me quedo con Shaka! —dijo Mu agarrando al rubio por un brazo— ¿estás de acuerdo?

— ¡Será un placer luchar contra ti! —exclamó Shaka emocionado, le encantaba el sistema de ataque de Mu— …polvo de estrellas, telequinesis… ¡vamos a ver si me rasguñas, carnero!

— ¡Vamos a ver si me encuentras, Buda! —dijo Mu desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno. Shaka también hizo lo mismo. Era algo típico ver a ambos jugando al escondite, de una manera muy única, por supuesto. Quedaban Aioria, Aldebarán, Dohko y Shura por decidir cómo repartirse.

— ¿Qué les parece si lanzamos una moneda? —sugirió Shura.

— Pero yo no tengo monedas…— dijo Dohko revisándose, pero ni siquiera tenía bolsillos— ¿alguno de ustedes tiene monedas? — los muchachos miraron a Aioria al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Pero por qué suponen que tendría yo monedas? —preguntó Aioria haciéndose el inocente.

— ¡PORQUE TÚ TE ENCARGASTE DE DEJARNOS SIN UN CENTAVO! —gruñó Aldebarán— ¿Lo olvidaste?

— Bueno… no las tengo ahora— dijo el guardián de la quinta casa— Mejor… Aldebarán, elige un rival, el que sea más difícil para ti.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

— Porque eres el único de nosotros que está desarrollando una nueva técnica, y necesitas perfeccionarla— dijo Dohko, que no tenía muchas ganas de entrenar— Así que tienes la ventaja de elegir a tu contrincante.

— Bueno… ¡pues entonces te escojo a ti, León! Así que espero que tus huesos me aguanten.

— ¡Y yo espero que puedas con mi velocidad!

— Entonces Shura y yo quedamos juntos… ¡muy bien, majo, seremos rivales!

— Vámonos, viejo¡ya quiero probar el filo de mi brazo!

* * *

Por algún otro lugar de entrenamiento, Milo, Camus y los gemelos discutían por quien se quedaba con Kanon.

— ¡NO¡Vas a estar con la tontería de no tocarme porque según tú no me siento bien! —Kanon tenía un berrinche montado a causa de su hermano, que no dejaba de cuidarlo— ¡Pues ya estoy bien!

— Sólo seré más cuidadoso esta vez, no seas malcriado— dijo Saga sin abandonar su responsabilidad de cuidarlo— Vamos Kanon, deja que esté contigo durante el entrenamiento.

— No será un entrenamiento, será un día entero de aburrimiento contigo así de tonto— volvió a quejarse el menor— ¡QUIERO TENER UN COMBATE JUSTO CONTRA TI, TENEMOS TIEMPO SIN HACERLO!

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE DE FIEBRE DE NUEVO! —gritó Saga desde su lugar— ¡Y TE RECUERDO QUE AÚN ESTÁS MUY DÉBIL!

— Descuida, Saga, entonces yo me lo llevo— dijo Camus tomando a Kanon por el hombro— Yo lo cuidaré por ti, y si le da fiebre se la bajo, sabes cómo son mis manos.

— Síiiiii— dijo Saga recordando una vez que le dolía la espalda, y Camus, utilizando su cosmos de hielo y sus manos le alivió el dolor— Confío en ti Camus, sé que serás cuidadoso, pero si se lo dejara a éste…

— ¿Qué insinúas¿Qué no sabría cuidarlo? —exclamó Milo al ver la odiosa mirada de Saga.

— ¡Pues sí, lo harías desangrarse con tu estúpida uña roja¡Sólo te aprovecharías de su debilidad!

— Vamos, Camus— dijo Saga alejándose— que ya no soporto cómo se pone éste cuando le dan sus ataques de "buen hermano".

— Sí, vamos— cuando se disponía a retirarse, Saga lo detuvo.

— Cuídalo bien… —masculló el geminiano mayor amenazadoramente— Mira que si se pone peor… me encargaré que en lugar de hielo, tu cosmos emane sangre…

— Más bien cuídate tú, Saga— susurró el acuariano sonriendo suciamente— que si te le acercas mucho no dejará rastro de ti…

— ¿QUÉ?

— ¡Está loquito por devorarte! —finalizó Camus alcanzando a Kanon, desapareciendo ambos a lo lejos, y dejando a Milo y a Saga solos. Éste último, al volverse, atacó al Escorpión.

— ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

— ¡OYE, NO HEMOS EMPEZADO! —chilló Milo evitando el ataque— ¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó ayer?

Saga no contestó nada, en cambio comenzó a golpear al muchacho, que lograba evadir los rápidos puños que lo agredían.

— ¿Qué esperas para contraatacar?

— ¡BASTA SAGA¿QUÉ RAYOS… TE PASA? —Milo ya no podía esquivar los golpes del gemelo. Tomó fuerzas y lo golpeó duramente en la mandíbula, sacándoselo de encima— ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO¡SE TE NOTA QUE AÚN ESTÁS MOLESTO!

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo Saga con muchas ganas de matar a Milo— ¿me crees tan débil?

— Sí— dijo Milo— y creo que no te dije muy bien lo que quería decirte… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…

— ¡NO ME INTERESA!

— Quiero decir… para poder estar contigo… debería separarme de Camus…— dijo el Escorpión mirando a Saga a los ojos— no quiero que seas un amante para mí, Saga, no quiero tener algo contigo al mismo tiempo que estoy en una relación…

— ¡YA LO SÉ, NO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAS, GUSANO!

— Eres mucho más que eso para mí… por Camus siento deseo… pero por ti… siento algo mucho más profundo… yo… te quiero Saga…

Saga levantó la cabeza, y con sus ojitos verdes abiertos enormemente, miró al hombre que estaba de pie frente a él. Su cerebro no podía procesar aquella información, y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes; simplemente no podía reaccionar.

— Te pusiste nervioso en ése momento…— comentó Milo sin moverse de su lugar— ¿Por qué¿Tú también sientes algo por mí?

— Lo que siento en este momento… ¡son unas inmensas ganas de asesinarte! —exclamó Saga tomando al muchacho por el mentón y besándolo, de una manera tan furiosa, que ambos cayeron al suelo. Milo acariciaba la espalda de Saga y poco a poco le levantaba la camisa; el mellizo, entretanto, tenía apresado el cuerpo del Escorpión con sus piernas y brazos, besando cada lugar que podía, acariciándolo dulcemente, con todo el cariño que le profesaba. Sin embargo, la lascivia de Milo no se hizo esperar.

— Saga…—dijo Milo entrecortadamente— …hazme el amor…

— Es muy pronto¿no lo crees? — dijo Saga sonriéndole a su Escorpión— Ni siquiera somos oficialmente una pareja…

— Camus y yo… terminamos… decidimos que era lo mejor… así que ahora tú serás mi pareja… ¿quieres?

— Pues si tú lo dices…

— Ahora podrías…

— No…

— ¿POR QUÉ?

— Pueden vernos— dijo Saga con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, no iba a ponérselo todo tan fácil— Y debemos entrenar…

— Saga… no me hagas esto… sabes cómo soy… —decía Milo sin aliento—y cuando quiero algo… lo obtengo…

— ¿Piensas violarme? —inquirió Saga, sin quitarse de encima de Milo— No me amenaces, insecto…

— Entonces… házmelo… por favor…

— ¡Te tengo!

— Saga… ¿Cómo me provocas así para decirme que no?

— ¿Un beso te pone así?

— ¡Estamos en el suelo y tú sobre mí!

— ¿Y?

— Estás demasiado cerca… puedo sentirte… tú también lo deseas… cada vez es más obvio, Saga…

— Si supieras cómo me pone el rostro que tienes en este momento…— Saga volvió a besar a Milo, dispuesto a darle lo que quería, pero a su manera…

* * *

Camus y Kanon estaban sentados, en una parte muy alejada, donde unas gigantescas rocas los ocultaban. El menor de los gemelos se encontraba muy débil, pero no quería estar sin hacer nada, y Camus, muy preocupado por su salud, no lo dejaba ni levantarse, cosa que le hizo montar otro berrinche.

— ¡Estoy bien¡Solamente me dio fiebre anoche, eso es todo!

— Espera a que te sientas mejor, no es conveniente que te agites mucho.

— ¡Si te vas a poner tan estúpido como mi hermano, será mejor que me lo digas, ya me estoy enojando! —Kanon se iba a levantar, pero todo le dio vueltas y cayó inconsciente… en brazos de Camus.

— ¡KANON! — el acuariano se puso nervioso, no quería saber lo que Saga le haría si viese a su hermanito desmayado ahí con él. Miró al muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos… se veía tan indefenso… tan hermoso… tocó su frente, pero no tenía temperatura. Recostó al muchacho sobre su regazo, y rozó sus labios con un dedo: quería besarlo, pero…

— No de ésa manera… aunque… tal vez se despierte… — se dijo Camus— No es que espere el efecto de príncipe azul pero… ¡estoy completamente loco!

Acercó sus labios a los del mellizo, besándolo tímidamente, y esperando despertarlo con aquel cálido beso. Kanon estaba recobrando la conciencia, y sintió algo extraño sobre sus labios, pero sus párpados le pesaban y no podía abrir los ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrirlos, y al hacerlo, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver unos cabellos oscuros sobre su cara, mientras que un brazo lo rodeaba de forma protectora. Alguien lo estaba besando, y sabía que ése alguien era el muchacho de ojos índigo, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la dulzura de los labios del gemelo. Éste decidió cerrar los ojos y apartar los nervios que sentía para poder corresponder al beso tan cariñoso de Camus. Lentamente se dejó llevar, y sus nervios se esfumaron, al tiempo que el Caballero de hielo se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Kanon moviéndose, y cuando se iba a separarse de él, dos manos sujetando su cara se lo impidieron, para luego bajar a su cintura y atraerlo hacia el otro cuerpo, haciéndolo tumbarse. Camus se acomodó sobre Kanon, y aún con tanto movimiento, sus labios no se separaron ni un instante; no querían interrumpir un beso tan perfecto y tan ardiente. Kanon ya no podía controlar las distintas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, y dejó salir los gemidos que estaba tratando de reprimir, haciendo que Camus se excitara y jugara más agresivamente con su lengua. Amaba escuchar a Kanon gimiendo, eso le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo gozar, sin embargo, les estaba comenzando a faltar el aire, y tuvieron que separarse, pero Camus se dirigió al mentón del gemelo, y continuó su descenso hasta su cuello, para quedarse ahí un largo rato: la gula y la lujuria lo tenían poseído, tanto, que no podía hablar. El menor de los gemelos, muy agitado fue quien habló:

— Camus… basta… pueden vernos…

— mmm…

— Si Dohko nos… oh dioses… si Dohko nos ve…

— …mmm…

— Camus… te lo ruego… debemos entrenar…

— No… interesa… mejor… esto…

— Si dejamos que esto vaya más lejos…— Kanon tomó aire— tus gritos se escucharán en todo el Santuario.

El acuariano, inmediatamente se levantó de golpe, con cara de susto: ya se había hecho famoso por, a parte de sus habilidades sexuales, por sus estruendosos gemidos. Sabía que si Dohko los escuchaba, lo enviaría unos cuantos días a Star Hill a él solo, sin nadie cerca… sin poder hacer el amor… ni nada parecido… imaginándose un montón de tonterías, miraba horrorizado a Kanon, cuando notó un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas del muchacho. Puso una mano sobre su frente y la sintió bastante caliente. Camus palideció y recordó la amenaza de Saga, quien haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su lindo y adorado hermanito, y no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Camus?

— Tienes fiebre… lo lamento— dijo Camus, enfriando su mano para bajarle la calentura a su amigo— Te hice enfermar otra vez.

— No seas ton…to……………. ¡qué bien… se siente! —suspiró Kanon cerrando los ojos ante la acción de Camus. Su fiebre iba disminuyendo rápidamente y el color desapareció de sus mejillas. En agradecimiento, dio un beso rápido a la boca del chico de ojos azules.

— Gracias¡ahora sí me siento bien para entrenar!

— Sí, bueno… lamento haberte besado de esa manera tan…

— ¿Qué¿te estás disculpando por algo tan maravilloso?

— Sí que te gustó¿no? — sonrió Camus alejándose considerablemente del mellizo.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —remedó Kanon colocándose en posición de ataque— ¿Que mis gemidos eran a causa de la fiebre?

— Y dicen que yo soy escandaloso…. ¡TORNADOS DE AURORA!

— ¡TRIÁNGULO DORADO!


	6. Sucia Guerra

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo VI **

**Sucia Guerra**

**Por Anako Hiten**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, fueron creados por la mente maestra del gran Masami Kurumada. Ésta es simplemente una historia alterna a la serie Saint Seiya.**

El interminable juego al escondite de Shaka y Mu había finalizado en el jardín de los Soles Gemelos, en la casa de Virgo, donde se atacaron con sus diferentes técnicas, incluidos el Tesoro del Cielo y la Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas. Finalmente, y después de contorsionar el cuerpo de Shaka con su psicoquinesis, Mu se lanzó al suelo para descansar un poco.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Shaka? —preguntó Mu, luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, y recostado en un gran árbol— Has estado muy abstraído últimamente.

— Estoy muy preocupado por ustedes— contestó el indio de rubios cabellos, y entre ellos estaban enredados trozos de cristal— Su conducta se ha vuelto demasiado… epicúrea… Todos piensan en divertirse, en beber y en sexo, y ya no piensan la razón por la cual estamos aquí.

— No digas eso— dijo Mu mirándolo con cariño, el Caballero de Virgo sólo se preocupaba por el bien de sus compañeros y nadie lo tomaba en cuenta— No tenemos principios tan ortodoxos como los tuyos, pero sabemos por qué estamos aquí: para proteger a Athena y al resto del mundo.

— ¡Es que son demasiado sodomitas! —exclamó Shaka, con un dejo de angustia en sus palabras— Temo que se dejen llevar por ésas trivialidades, que un posible enemigo se aproveche de ello y los manipule o destruya… no quiero que eso suceda…

— Aún falta bastante para que un nuevo enemigo aparezca, Shaka— dijo Mu, pensando que su mejor amigo estaba un poco paranoico— ¡Olvida los nervios!

— ¿No lo has sentido, Mu?

— ¿Sentir qué cosa?

— He sentido un cosmos maligno desde hace algún tiempo, pero sólo ha sido por unos segundos… y presiento que algo terrible está por suceder… es por eso que quiero que tomen más en serio su deber como Santos de Athena, y que dejen de lado sus caprichos.

— Si es así¿por qué no les dices a los demás?

— Haré el intento, pero dudo que me escuchen— musitó Shaka abriendo levemente los ojos, y manteniendo la mirada en el suelo— Dirán que son tonterías y se burlarán de mí…y yo… no soportaría perderlos otra vez…

— No te preocupes por eso, amigo, yo te ayudaré— dijo Mu levantándose— Convocaré una reunión a la medianoche.

— ¡Pero a esa hora deberíamos estar durmiendo¡No van a ir!

— ¡Si les digo que habrá whisky y barajas…!

Shaka levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su amigo; tenía nuevos ánimos y todo gracias a las palabras del carnero. Verdaderamente Mu era una persona excepcionalmente maravillosa… si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirle…

* * *

Afrodita seguía sentado en un pequeño jardín del Santuario, tratando de autoanimarse y dejar de pensar en Máscara Mortal, pero no podía, lo único que logró fue deprimirse más. Se obligó más a no llorar, no quería ser visto así. Pero estaba solo… nadie lo vería…

— Será la última… ya no más… ya… no… más… —su voz se quebró, mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor por ser humillado tantas veces por la persona a quien tanto amaba— ¡Cómo quisiera ser más fuerte! —sollozó— ¡Cómo quisiera sacarlo de mi corazón!

El sueco estaba tan ensimismado que no notó que alguien llevaba rato observándolo en silencio, y que ése alguien se le acercaba lentamente.

— Oye, mujer… ¿piensas llorar todo el día?

¡Rayos, lo habían visto llorando otra vez! Ni siquiera podía desahogarse en paz… momento… esa manera para referirse a él… esa voz… Muy irritado, Afrodita levantó la vista y se encontró con la de Máscara Mortal.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora¿No te conformas con humillarme que ahora me espías?

— ¡Déjate de altanerías! —contestó Máscara de pie frente al pisciano— ¡Me molestó mucho que me dejaras hablando solo esta mañana!

— ¡COMO SI ESO TE IMPORTARA!

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SABES TÚ LO QUE ME IMPORTA O NO? —gritó el italiano perdiendo la paciencia— ¡SI TANTO SABES DÍMELO!

— ¡NO LO SÉ, NO ME INTERESA! —chilló Afrodita tratando de detener su llanto, pero el tener a la razón de su tristeza frente a él, y gritándole, no ayudaba mucho— ¿PUEDES DEJARME TRANQUILO¡TERMINA DE BURLARTE Y VETE!

— ¡No vine a burlarme, no seas imbécil! —gruñó Máscara inclinándose a la altura del muchacho de cabellos turquesas. Contempló su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas; eran completamente opuestos, pero había algo que llamaba mucho la atención del italiano, y no tenía la más remota idea de qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de Afrodita. Acercó sus manos, y con sus dedos, limpió sus lágrimas, de las que sabía que era responsable— Te agradezco que no llores en mi presencia¡lo detesto!

— ¡PUES ENTONCES MÁRCHATE Y DÉJAME LLORAR TRANQUILO!

— No te pongas estúpido conmigo, mira que vengo de buena gana— masculló Máscara Mortal sentándose frente al pisciano, y miró al brillante cielo— No entiendo cómo alguien tan… tan… como tú haya sido capaz de hacerme esto…

— ¿Hacerte qué? —preguntó el Caballero de Piscis, helado por el comportamiento de Máscara, que jamás le había hablado tan calmadamente, y menos sentarse frente a él para conversar— ¿Acaso estás inventándote otra de sus sucias jugadas?

— Sé que soy muy agresivo… y cada vez que me hablas me comporto como una bestia… ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque es tu naturaleza comportarte como animal¿lo olvidas? —dijo el sueco de manera cortante.

— No… es una forma… de evadir el hecho de que… —Máscara respiró muy profundamente, no era una tarea fácil— de que me gustas, de que hay algo en ti que me hace perder la cordura.

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? —chilló Afrodita, abrumado por las palabras del Caballero infernal.

— Eso, y no pretendas que lo repetiré, no me gusta sentirme vulnerable— dijo Máscara cerrando los ojos con presunción— Ahora… necesito que tú me lo digas… quiero estar seguro de que no estoy metiendo la pata diciéndote esto.

— ¿Qué te diga qué?

— Lo que me das a entender con tu comportamiento hacia mí… lo que sientes…

— N-no entiendo qué quieres decir con eso… no sé…

— ¡SÍ LO SABES¡DILO!

— ¡Con que es eso lo que quieres¡Que te lo diga para luego mofarte! —gritó Afrodita levantándose, muy enojado, igualmente lo hizo Máscara— ¡No soy tan idiota como…--

— Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —dijo Máscara muy rápida, pero entendiblemente.

— ¿TÚ? .. ¿etseddm? — la impresión de lo que había escuchado le congeló la sangre, y no tenía la más mínima idea sobre qué pensar. Quería decir algo, pero se habían escapado de su mente todas las palabras y no encontraba ninguna. Lo único de lo que era consciente era que Máscara jamás haría una broma así, a parte de que no era su estilo, no utilizaría una excusa de ese nivel para molestarlo… mucho menos bromear sobre estar enamorado. Máscara Mortal, por su parte, habló con el corazón en la mano, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero sabía que hacía, por primera vez en sus veinticinco años, lo correcto, así que no se retractó. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose, esperando a que algún asteroide los aplastara para interrumpir aquel momento tan embarazoso. Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y todavía ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o qué decir, así que continuaron mirándose… simplemente contemplándose.

— ……

— ………

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Finalmente había sonado el timbre que indicaba el fin de entrenamiento, eran ya las seis de la tarde, y al fin se irían a descansar. Mu pasó frente a Afrodita y Máscara Mortal, y los miró bastante extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien, Afrodita? —inquirió el guardián de la primera casa, mirando muy mal a Máscara.

— ………

— Entonces vamos, ya están sirviendo la cena. Más te vale que comas, no has probado bocado en todo el día— dijo Mu llevándoselo— ¡Y ya te hemos dicho que lo dejes tranquilo, Máscara!

— ……

Mu se fue con Afrodita, quien ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado, mientras que Máscara continuaba inmóvil, preguntándose por qué había dicho y hecho tantas estupideces en menos de diez minutos.

* * *

Los caballeros de Aries y Piscis llegaron al comedor, donde el resto de los muchachos estaban ya sentados en la enorme mesa.

— ¡SÍ¡POR FIN COMIDA! —exclamó Aldebarán sirviéndose tanto como sus enormes manos podían.

— ¡Sólo falta un poco de licor! —dijo Aioria sirviéndose únicamente panecillos— ¿No traes ahí, Shura?

— ¡Joder¿Pero es que has creído que soy un alcohólico? —exclamó Shura indignado, lanzándole una botella que contenía un líquido burbujeante— Tendrás que conformarte con la taurina.

— ¿Taurina¿Acaso hay una mujer de Tauro por aquí? —dijo Aldebarán dejando de comer y arreglándose el pelo— ¿dónde?

— ¡No es una mujer, pulgarcito! —se burló Camus— es un químico que te da mucha energía.

— ¡Se nota que sabes mucho de eso, chico verseu! —rió Dohko— ¡Ya sabía yo que tanta "actividad" sin muestras de cansancio no era normal!

— ¡Yo no necesito nada de eso, ya que tengo mucha energía en mi cuerpo! —dijo Camus creídamente— ¡Y SE DICE _VERSEAU_!

— ¡EL QUE HABLA FRANCÉS AQUÍ ERES TÚ, ASÍ QUE NO ME CORRIJAS! —bufó Dohko, mientras sorbía de la botella que le pasaba Aioria— ¡Esto sabe genial, Shura!

— No me parece que ingieran ese tipo de cosas— dijo Shaka en tono preocupado— ¡Ya no hallan qué tipo de estimulantes tomar!

— ¿Estimulantes? —dijo Saga con todo su cuerpo agujereado— No nos hables como si fuésemos drogadictos. El hecho de que tú seas san Buda no significa que tengamos que seguir tu ejemplo.

— ¡ASÍ SE HABLA! —exclamaron los demás, menos Mu, que estaba muy molesto por el comentario de Saga.

— Oye, cabra¿de dónde sacaste esta maravilla? —inquirió Kanon. Ya la bendita botella había pasado por cada asiento de la mesa. A falta de alcohol, necesitaban alguna otra cosa que los mantuviese lo suficientemente alterados como para no callarse hasta el día siguiente.

— No te recomiendo que bebas eso, puede darte fiebre otra vez— le dijo Saga a su hermano.

— ¡No molestes! Camus se encargó de reponerme— dijo Kanon sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

— ¿QUÉ¿USTEDES DOS ENTRENARON JUNTOS? —preguntó Aioria mirando a Camus y luego a Kanon— ¡NO ME IMAGINO LO QUE PUDO HABER SUCEDIDO, CAMUS NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLO CON NADIE!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¬¬ —Camus lo miró bastante irritado.

— ¿Te midió la temperatura con su termómetro personalizado? —dijo Dohko pícaramente.

— Dinos, Kanon¿fue por la boca o por el trasero? — dijo Shura sin poder aguantar sus carcajadas, y haciendo de estallara una risa colectiva, sin incluir a los dos aludidos.

— No creo, sino hubiésemos escuchado un "¡estás muy caliente, Kanon!" por parte de Camus¡JAJAJAJA! —dijo Mu uniéndose al chalequeo.

— …sibaritas, pervertidos, obscenos …

— ¡CÁLLATE BUDA!

— ¡CÁLLENSE USTEDES! —gritó Camus algo bastante enfadado— ¡Ya quiero ver cuando alguno de ustedes se enferme¡Me encargaré de hacerles todo lo que acaban de decir¡SOBRE TODO TÚ, FLAMENCO, POR LA BOCA Y POR EL TRASERO!

— ¡Ay, sí, mira cómo estoy de emocionado! — se burló el español— ¡NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLO¡PUEDES CON CUALQUIER OTRO, PERO NO TE ATREVERÍAS CONMIGO!

— ¡NO ME RETES!

— ¡PUES VEN Y ATRÉVETE!

— ¿AH, SÍ! — Camus se puso de pie, lanzándole una desafiante mirada a Shura, y desabrochándose el cinturón— ¡LEVÁNTATE, VAMOS AFUERA!

— ¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO DIJE EN PRIVADO! —dijo el Caballero de Capricornio, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

— ¡POR ATHENA, ESTAMOS CENANDO! —exclamó Shaka, muy incómodo— ¡NO VOY A SEGUIR AGUANTÁNDOME ESTAS PORQUERÍAS!

— Shaka tiene razón, estamos comiendo…— dijo Mu, apoyando a su mejor amigo— dejen eso para un momento más apropiado.

Camus se sentó, bastante avergonzado, mientras que Shura lloraba de la risa por la cara de su compañero de Acuario.

— Espero que hayas cuidado bien a mi hermano, Juana de Arco— masculló Saga— ¡Y que ni se te haya ocurrido propasarte él!

— ¿Pero qué tantas estupideces hablas? —dijo Kanon, algo sonrojado— ¡NO SOY UN REGALADO COMO TÚ!

— ¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ! —gruñó Saga golpeando la mesa con su puño— ¡RESPÉTAME!

— ¡NO TE CREAS MÁS DE LO QUE ERES¡ACEPTA QUE ERES UN REGALADO!

— Con que regalado¿eh? Bueno¡entonces aquí te va un REGALO! —Saga tomó un plato lleno de mantequilla y se lo arrojó con todo y bandeja a su gemelo, dejándolo lleno de grasa.

— ¿Quieres pelear? —Kanon agarró una pequeña jarra con vinagreta y la vació directo en los ojos a su hermano— ¡GRACIAS POR EL REGALO!

— ¿Por qué siempre mis ojos¡Ya verás! — Saga alcanzó un plato lleno de tofu con crema de soya, y lo arrojó con intenciones de darle a su gemelo, pero como no podía ver bien debido al ardor de sus ojos…

— ¡ANORMAL¡ME HAS DEJADO OLIENDO A SOYA! —gritó Shura histérico, con su cara cubierta de tofu y su pelo con la crema— ¡ODIO LA SOYA!

El español vio un plato de paté de hígados y se lo lanzó, pero al hacerlo con el brazo izquierdo, cortó el plato en dos, haciendo que el paté se dividiera entre las caras Shaka y Milo.

— Mmm… una galletita… a ver, Shaka, no te muevas… —Aldebarán tomó una galleta y la pasó por la mejilla de Shaka, que estaba cubierta de paté, y luego se la comió, muy sonriente. El pobre muchacho de Virgo estaba que echaba humo, y Milo, por su parte, se encontraba paralizado, la técnica perturbadora de Saga le había afectado bastante. Sin embargo, al sentir una agresión, reaccionó inmediatamente, y le vació una jarra de jugo de manzana en los pantalones a Shura, haciéndolo levantarse de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa, castañuela¿Te hiciste en los pantalones? —dijo Milo sonriendo hipócritamente — ¡Creo que ya estás bastante grandecito!

— ¡GRANDECITOS TUS CALZONES! —el español, verde de la rabia, alcanzó la fuente del pudín y lo dirigió hacia Milo, pero apuntó mal (bastante mal) y le cayó al pobre Mu.

— ¡Oye¿y yo qué te hice¡MILO ESTÁ DEL OTRO LADO! —chilló Mu— eso fue innecesario, pero si tú insistes…

— No… Mu… no era para ti… por favor…

¡SPLASSSSHH! Otro derrame de jugo sobre los pantalones de Shura, pero esta vez era de fresas.

Y así continuaron, malgastando la comida en sus juegos, mientras que Shaka quería irse y Afrodita pensaba en las palabras del italiano que le robó el corazón. Nuevamente, por andar distraído, no vio un recipiente con alguna salsa blanca volando directo hacia su cara…

¡PLAF!

Todos se quedaron de congelados al ver a quién le había dado el plato.

— Ahora sí que nos pasamos— susurró Aldebarán.

— El pobre anda deprimido y a nosotros se nos ocurre arrojarle comida— dijo Mu en voz muy baja.

— ¡mmm¡Es de ajos! —exclamó Afrodita contento. No había comido nada en todo el día y estaba muerto del hambre— ¡No malgasten la comida, hay mucha hambre en el mundo!

— ¿Mucha hambre… en el mundo? —preguntó Aioria, sorprendido por lo que dijo el sueco, y más aún, porque había hablado.

— ¡SÍ¡LA MÍA! —sonrió el pisciano, y procedió a servirse lo que consiguió intacto, que lamentablemente no era mucho, pero igual engulló lo que había, muy alegremente.

— ¿Ya estás bien, amigo? —dijo Camus, embarrado de mermelada y queso fundido, y acercándose a Afrodita— ¡Qué bueno que ya estás comiendo!

— ¡Grachiach Camuch¡Tengo tanta hambde!

Muy contentos por ver a su compañero de Piscis tan alegre como siempre, se sentaron a terminar de cenar, sucios y embarrados con todo lo que pudieron lanzarse. Afrodita, al terminar de comer, se levantó y dejó un pomposo ramo de rosas rojas en un jarrón a la entrada del comedor, y luego se puso a cantar muy feliz.

— ¡Si fuese una mujer, diría que está en sus días! —comentó Aioria.

— ¡Sí¡Un día está feliz y el otro a punto de suicidio! —le apoyó Milo, señalando al pisciano, que salía del comedor.

— Afrodita¿por qué ése repentino cambio de humor? —le preguntó el español, antes de que saliera.

— ¡Porque estoy enamorado! —dijo Afrodita sonriendo con ilusión— ¡Nos vemos!

El sueco se retiró del comedor, y al salir, se encontró con Máscara Mortal.

— Espero que sea de mí— dijo el italiano en voz muy baja.

— ¿Por qué siempre te apareces así?

— ¡Te estás haciendo el importante¡SI NO ME VAS A DECIR NADA, MEJOR ME--!

— Te amo demasiado, Máscara— interrumpió Afrodita— Pero no estoy seguro de que sientas lo mismo.

— Yo ya lo dije¿qué es más obvio que eso?

— Un cambio de actitud de tu parte— explicó el pisciano— Ya no más insultos, ni maltratos…

— No tengo motivos para hacerlo… lo que quiero hacer ahora…—Máscara se acercó a la oreja de Afrodita y apartó un mechón de cabello para susurrarle— es probar tus labios… a ver si saben a rosas…

El chico de Piscis se apartó, ruborizado de pies a cabeza; no quería que nadie los viera.

— Voy a darme un baño, ha sido un día muy caluroso— dijo alejándose— Nos vemos, amor…

— ¡OYE¡NO ME DEJES ASÍ, AMANERADO IDIOTA! —gruñó el italiano, malhumorado por la burla del sueco, que ya se había ido— Maldito afeminado… dejarme así…

— ¡OYE, INSOPORTABLE! —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas— ¿Por qué no llegaste a cenar?

— ¡DEBE SER POR LA MISMA RAZÓN POR LA QUE PARECES UN EMPAREDADO MAL PREPARADO! —bufó Máscara Mortal de mala gana y mirando despectivamente a Camus.

— ¡Necesitas una buena cogida, así tu humor no sería tan despreciable! —dijo el acuariano, marchándose con los demás— Por cierto, Mu nos dijo que debemos ir a su templo a medianoche, tiene algo que decirnos.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa¡Lo más seguro es que van a emborracharse porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer!

— Te recomiendo que vayas, Máscara— dijo Dohko— Si Mu nos convocó a una reunión importante debemos ir, no por nada nos haría perder horas de sueño.

— Vámonos, Dohko, si el imbécil éste no quiere ir, no le rogaremos— protestó Camus, enfadado— ¡Que no se crea tan importante!

— ¡AH¿Y TÚ QUÉ DICES¡SI NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PROSTITUTA QUE CREE QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES SE QUIEREN ACOSTAR CONTIGO!

Camus, que iba de último con respecto a sus compañeros, se detuvo y volteó a ver a Máscara, mientras los otros se iban.

— ¡AL MENOS NO ME LA PASO LADRÁNDOLE A LAS PERSONAS COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO RABIOSO!

— ¡AL MENOS PAREZCO UN PERRO RABIOSO, NO UNA PERRA EN CELO COMO TÚ!

— ¡PERRA ES LA QUE TUVO LA MALDITA IDEA DE TRAERTE AL MUNDO!

— ¡UNA MÁS¡UNA MÁS Y VAS A VER LO QUE TE ESPERA, ENFERMO!

— ¿Y QUÉ VAS A HACERME? —le dijo Camus apretando los puños, desde hacía tiempo quería darle una paliza al italiano— ¡ERES UN POBRE DIABLO, NI SIQUIERA PODRÁS RASGUÑARME!

— ¡TE PUEDO MATAR AHORA MISMO SI ME DA LA GANA! —Máscara Mortal cerró su mano alrededor de la garganta de Camus, y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡VEREMOS QUIÉN ES EL DÉBIL!

— ¡SÓLO ERES UN MALDITO ASNO¡SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI Y EN TU ESTÚPIDO EGO! —decía Camus tratando de zafarse de Máscara— ¡OJALÁ QUE AFRODITA SE DÉ CUENTA DE LA CLASE DE BASURA QUE EN REALIDAD ERES!

— ¡NO METAS A AFRODITA EN ESTO!

— ¡UN DÍA SE DARÁ CUENTA DE QUE ERES UN ASQUEROSO PSICÓPATA Y SE OLVIDARÁ DE TI! —el acuariano se soltó fácilmente y en el proceso le torció la muñeca a Máscara— ¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ELLO!

— ¡TÚ NO TE ENCARGARÁS DE NADA! —vociferó Máscara, mirando a Camus con una ira inmensa— ¡PRIMERO TE MATO ANTES QUE LE DIGAS ALGO A AFRODITA!

— ¡PERO SI A TI NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSE ÉL¿O ES QUE AHORA SÍ TE IMPORTA?

— ¡NO ME SAQUES DE MIS CASILLAS, CAMUS¡NO LO HAGAS SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO!

— ¡QUIERO VER ESO, MÁSCARA DE LA MUERTE! —le retó Camus mirándolo con cinismo— ¡AHORA MISMO LE DIRÉ A AFRODITA QUE FUISTE TÚ EL MALDITO QUE LE DESTROZÓ LA ADOLESCENCIA!

Máscara sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies¿cómo Camus sabía eso? Si Afrodita se enteraba, estaría en graves problemas…

— ¡LO INTENTAS Y TE MANDO AL INFIERNO!

Camus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror: lo dijo sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba y obtuvo más información de la que deseaba: Máscara Mortal había sido el responsable del terrible trauma que había sufrido Afrodita a los catorce años… nunca se lo imaginó… tantos años diciéndole lo mismo a todos los que conocía, a ver a quién se le escapaba… Afrodita, a quien consideraba su hermano, lo habían hecho sufrir de una manera tan brutal, tan atroz, y Camus se juró a sí mismo desmembrar al culpable. Su técnica había funcionado, encontró, después de diez años, al culpable, pero no fue como esperaba.

— Fuiste tú… ¡TÚ!... Y él… te quiere tanto… dios… esto es…

— ¿SI NO LO SABÍAS ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO DIJISTE? —Máscara estaba completamente aterrorizado, si Camus le decía aquello a Afrodita, éste lo despreciaría y se esfumarían sus posibilidades de enmendar ése aborrecible error…

— No puedo… se moriría del dolor… no puedo… —Camus miraba al vacío, totalmente perturbado, no podía decirle a Afrodita, no quería revivir esa horrible experiencia, además de que si se enteraba de que fue Máscara, lo que más ama…— Eres… el ser más asqueroso del planeta, Máscara Mortal, no… no puedes ser llamado siquiera Caballero de Athena…

— ¿Aún piensas decirle a Afrodita, imbécil? —Máscara sonrió vilmente— Ya me dijo que me ama, y yo también se lo dije, así que será mejor que mantengas tu pútrida boca cerrada¿entendido?

— ¿QUÉ? —Camus se le lanzó encima al italiano— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTE¡AFRODITA TIENE QUE SABERLO¡NO PUEDE ESTAR A TU LADO!

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber, Camus? —Afrodita apareció en el lugar, haciendo que los otros dos se quedaran extáticos, sin mencionar una sola palabra. Sin embargo, el pisciano se acercó a ellos, y los miró con una ceja levantada— ¿Me pueden explicar qué está sucediendo aquí?


	7. Diez Años Atrás

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo VII**

**Diez Años Atrás**

**Por Anako Hiten**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, fueron creados por la mente maestra del gran Masami Kurumada. Ésta es simplemente una historia alterna a la serie Saint Seiya.**

— Hola, cariño, te bañaste muy rápido— dijo Máscara hipócritamente— ¿O es que olvidaste algo?

— Contéstame Camus¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?

Camus miró a Afrodita, sin saber qué decirle, no podía dejarlo en manos de Máscara, pero tampoco podía romperle el corazón diciéndole lo que recién había descubierto. Miró a Máscara Mortal: realmente lo odiaba, era un hombre increíblemente malvado, y no creía que pudiera sentir amor hacia Afrodita; era un sentimiento hermoso, y Máscara no tenía corazón suficiente para tener buenos sentimientos.

— No es nada importante, mi amor, será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos a éste loco solo.

— No, Máscara, tu comportamiento también es muy extraño…— Afrodita levantó la cara de Camus y lo obligó a verle— Dime la verdad, Camus, sabes que confío en ti más que nadie en el mundo, y de todo lo que me dijeran sólo creería en ti…

Camus miró a su amigo, su mirada reflejaba mucha alegría, sin duda por el amor que, según, Máscara le profesaba. No aguantó más, y, con algo de duda, habló.

— No puedo dejarte hacer esto… él no te merece.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Él… él…

Máscara trató de atacar a Camus, pero Afrodita se dio cuenta y le clavó una rosa negra en la mano.

— ¿Qué pretendes ocultarme, Máscara? —inquirió el sueco, volviéndose para mirar a Máscara fijamente— Ahora tú me dirás lo que Camus me iba a decir, y no quiero excusas.

— ¿Es así como me amas¿No confías en mi?

— ¡DESGRACIADO¿CÓMO VAS A MANIPULARLO DE ESA FORMA!

— Calma, que Máscara me lo va a decir por las buenas, si realmente es cierto lo que me dijo esta tarde.

Máscara tragó saliva… Afrodita estaba comenzando a dudar de lo que él había dicho, y a pesar de que sí era cierto, sería muy difícil creerlo. Se lo pensó varias veces, hasta que al fin su mente se iluminó: si le decía toda la verdad, Afrodita le creería que estaba enamorado, y como tenía un enorme corazón, lo perdonaría. Respiró profundamente, buscó palabras bonitas y finalmente habló.

— No me atrevería a mirarte a la cara luego de decirte esto, pero… te lo confieso porque realmente siento algo grande por ti…

— ¡DILE LA VERDAD, ASQUEROSO! —gritó Camus, pero fue silenciado por Afrodita.

— Continúa, Máscara.

— ¿Recuerdas… aquél día… que alguien… se metió en tu habitación… mientras dormías?

— ¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS ESO? —Afrodita, al recordar ese hecho tan horrible, comenzó a perder la calma— ¿QUÉ TIENE ESO QUE VER?

— Hace diez años… y tiene mucho que ver…

* * *

_Luego de recibir tantos golpes por parte de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, decidió encerrarse en su pequeño cuarto y no salir más de allí. Todos lo insultaban, le gritaban que era un debilucho y un afeminado, y de paso le pegaban. No le gustaba pelear, pero no tenía opción, era la única manera de ser aceptado en algún otro lugar que no fuera un hogar adoptivo. Se arropó con una gruesa cobija y trató de conciliar el sueño, cosa que le fue imposible, ya que le llegaban recuerdos de su infancia, donde fue abandonado en distintos orfanatos, luego de ser adoptado varias veces. Mientras sollozaba, pensaba en el día que recibiría su armadura, la cual le correspondía según la constelación bajo la que nació: Piscis. Tenía que ganarla a como de lugar, y sacaría fuerzas de donde fuera para lograrlo… así sería importante y nadie se burlaría de él. Tenía un amigo, o algo parecido, que, a pesar de alejarse de él en público, lo ayudaba y le daba ánimos cada vez que lo necesitaba. _

— _¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, al sentir una presencia. Se sentó, algo asustado, ya que nadie podía entrar a otras habitaciones luego de las ocho de la noche. Debía ser una emergencia, pero cuando se movió para encender la lámpara, alguien sujetó su mano con mucha fuerza._

— _Gritas y te mueres— escuchó una voz ronca cerca de su oído, nunca la había escuchado, o al menos no la recordaba— Y no es broma._

— _¿Quién…qué quieres? —preguntó el adolescente, muerto de nervios— Por favor… no me hagas daño…_

— _¡CÁLLATE! —el desconocido le dio una bofetada al joven aprendiz de Piscis— ¡Acuéstate y date vuelta!_

— _¿P-para qué? —el pequeño Afrodita de catorce años trató de descubrir al agresor, pero se encontró con que tenía guantes, lo pudo sentir luego de que éstos comenzaron a despojarlo de su ropa— ¿QUÉ HACES¡SUÉLTAME!_

— _Si haces lo que te digo no te va a doler, así que no te resistas._

— _¡NO¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!_

_El extraño acostó a Afrodita por la fuerza, y se sentó sobre su espalda, mientras el muchacho trataba de gritar, pero al hacerlo, fue silenciado con un fuerte puño en la boca, rompiéndole el labio inferior. Fue la noche más larga para Afrodita, fue golpeado, humillado… ultrajado… fue el peor momento de su vida, el más horrible… no podía resistirse, si lo hacía, su agresor se encargaba de torturarlo y lastimarlo, sin importarle nada, sólo se aprovechó de que era un joven indefenso…._

— _Afrodita… Afrodita, despiértate…_

_El muchacho sintió la luz del sol en su rostro, había tenido una horrible pesadilla… o al menos eso parecía._

— _Amigo¿qué te sucedió¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_Afrodita abrió sus ojos, y vio a Camus, y detrás de él se encontraba el Patriarca. Ambos lo observaban fijamente. Afrodita miró alrededor de la habitación: había sangre en las sábanas, la lámpara se encontraba rota en mil pedazos, y su ropa… estaba en el suelo… estaba completamente desnudo ante los ojos de dos extraños… Y lo que pensaba que era una pesadilla, era la cruel verdad: había sido desvirgado por un extraño y no pudo defenderse._

— _Por favor, dinos lo que pasó, estamos muy preocupados— dijo el Patriarca, sentándose junto al niño— ¿Qué te hicieron?_

— _¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTO ME ESTÉ PASANDO! —comenzó a llorar— ¡ALGUIEN SE METIÓ ANOCHE Y… Y…!_

— _¿Y no sabes quién pudo haber sido? —preguntó el aprendiz de Acuario, de doce años._

— _¡NOOOO!_

— _Esto no se quedará así— exclamó el Patriarca, bastante molesto, aunque no se podía ver nada con la máscara que cubría sus rostro— Encontraremos al culpable, Afrodita, y lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido._

_El patriarca se retiró, y comenzó a indagar sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior y a averiguar donde estaba cada uno de los habitantes del Santuario a esa hora. El aprendiz de Acuario, mientras tanto, consolaba al de Piscis, que no podía hablar más, lo que le había sucedido lo tenía asqueado, indignado y muy avergonzado._

— _Te prometo que un día encontraré al culpable, amigo, y le arrancaré los testículos por haberte hecho esto… no te lo mereces…_

_Así pasaron días, semanas, meses, y el aprendiz de Piscis no volvió a hablarle a más nadie, ni siquiera a Camus, que constantemente lo buscaba para ayudarlo, pero en vano. Su inocencia había sido arrancada de una manera violenta, y la poca alegría que le quedaba había desaparecido por completo. Con el paso del tiempo, Afrodita se convirtió en un muchacho muy apuesto, y era el centro de atención durante los entrenamientos, por su singular belleza. Se había propuesto hacerse fuerte, el más fuerte y cruel de todos, para así lograr obtener la armadura de Piscis, y convertirse en un Caballero Dorado. Y así fue, viendo en cada uno de sus contrincantes a su agresor, los atestaba de golpes, les retorcía el cuerpo, les rompía todos los huesos que podía, y su cosmos cada vez se fue volviendo más poderoso, hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido, cosa que le dio el triunfo en su batalla final, ganando así el control de la doceava casa del Santuario, y convirtiéndose en el Caballero Dorado de Piscis. Al entrar a su nuevo hogar, lo primero que vio fue un enorme espejo, donde se observó con su armadura puesta, por largo rato._

— _No necesito a nadie para ser feliz… me basto yo solo— se decía a sí mismo— Soy lo más hermoso del Santuario y por eso todos me envidian… ¡Jajaja!_

_Lo demás es historia.

* * *

_

— ¿P-por qué dices que tiene mucho que ver…? —preguntó Afrodita, temiendo lo peor.

— El que se metió en tu habitación esa noche… —Máscara miró al suelo, con ganas de estallar en mil pedazos— Fui yo… yo… fui quien te hizo eso.

Camus lo miró boquiabierto: lo había confesado, sin pensarlo mucho le dijo toda la verdad a Afrodita… ¡Entonces realmente lo quiere!

— No p-puedes… no puedes estar hablando en serio… no… no te creo nada… —Afrodita se estaba alejando lentamente, temblando de terror— yo… yo te amo, Máscara, no me hagas este tipo de bromas, por… por favor… Camus, eso no era lo que me ibas a decir¿verdad?

— Lo lamento tanto…

Afrodita se detuvo, y miró a Máscara Mortal fijamente. No podía creerlo, amaba al italiano con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, y ahora que se habían declarado sus sentimientos pasaba esto… esa herida aún no sanaba del todo, juró torturar al culpable, hacerlo sentir lo mismo que él sintió, pero nunca se imaginó que era el amor de su vida el culpable de ese hecho tan repugnante que le causaba pesadillas, que le erizaba la piel con sólo recordarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, primero estaba plenamente feliz de que Máscara correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y ahora estaba devastado por enterarse de el mismo fue quien abusó de él hace diez años.

— ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAS DICHO TODO ESO, SIENDO TÚ EL ASQUEROSO QUE ME VIOLÓ! —gritó el sueco golpeándolo en la cara — ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARME A LA CARA, A DECIRME QUE QUIERES BESARME, LUEGO DE QUE ME ARRANCASTE LA ROPA Y ME OBLIGASTE A SER TUYO?

— ¡Cálmate, deja que yo me encargue!

— ¡NO CAMUS, ESTO NO TE CORRESPONDE! —gritó el pisciano, con su cara roja de coraje— ¡VETE, POR FAVOR!

— Afrodita, no vayas a cometer una locura, estás muy --

— ¡QUE TE VAYAS TE DIGO!

Camus obedeció, sería mejor no intervenir. Sin embargo, se mantuvo cerca del lugar para acudir por si sucedía algo grave.

Máscara no podía asimilar el poder que ejercía Afrodita sobre él, en su vida había sido sincero, y jamás hablaría para perjudicarse a sí mismo. El muchacho le había ablandado el corazón de piedra que tenía, y no se hubiese esperado que algo así le sucediera.

— Tienes todo el derecho, puedes matarme si así lo deseas, no tengo excusas para lo que te hice.

— Sólo quiero preguntarte… ¿por qué?

— Estaba loco, no lo sé— Máscara miró el rostro de Afrodita, que reflejaba mucha rabia y tristeza— ¡era un imbécil en aquellos tiempos!

— A mí me parece que lo sigues siendo— dijo Afrodita muy rudamente— No tienes idea de lo que sufrí, no tienes idea de lo que sentí. Me convertí en Caballero para torturar al que me hizo eso, y ahora me entero de que eres tú, a quien menos quisiera lastimar en el mundo… no sé… — el sueco no pudo más y se desarmó frente a Máscara Mortal, cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo— no sé por qué… tuve que enamorarme de ti… no sé por qué la vida me juega tan suciamente…

— Lo siento… por favor, perdóname…

— ¡NO¡NO VOY A PERDONARTE MÁSCARA¡NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO POR TODO ESTO! —gritó el pisciano desde el piso, comenzando a llorar— ¡QUISIERA MATARTE, QUISIERA HACERTE SUFRIR LO QUE YO SUFRÍ!... pero te amo demasiado para hacerte daño…

— Dime lo que quieres que haga, y lo haré— musitó el italiano poniéndose a la altura del muchacho de cabello turquesa— Lo que sea que me pidas.

— Quiero… quiero que nunca… que nunca más… — se levantó firmemente y miró a Máscara a los ojos— Que nunca más te acerques a mí… que no me hables, que no me mires… no… quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

— ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!

— Si permito que estés cerca de mí vas a seguir haciéndome daño, y yo no soy tan fuerte para aguantar tantas decepciones…

— ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! —rogaba Máscara sintiéndose lo peor del mundo— ¡Gracias a ti he cambiado, he aprendido a ser más humano!

— ¡UNO NO CAMBIA DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO¡Y AGRADECE QUE TENGO CORAZÓN SUFICIENTE PARA NO ATACARTE CON MIS ROSAS PIRAÑA! —gritó Afrodita yéndose— ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, ASÍ QUE MANTENTE LEJOS!

El muchacho se fue, y Máscara sintió cómo lo poquito de esperanza que tenía de ser perdonado, se desvanecía como humo. Es cierto, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que Máscara había cambiado su manera de pensar desde hacía tiempo, pero no quería mostrarlo, no quería sentirse vulnerable al hablar de sus sentimientos, al ser abierto. Se dio el lujo de enamorarse de un hombre excepcional, como lo era el Caballero de Piscis, sin embargo, sabía que no era digno de algo tan hermoso, y no entendía por qué fue tan estúpido y retardado de adolescente, hasta llegar al punto de abusar de un pobre muchacho que no se sabía defender. Se sentó en un pequeño banco, necesitaba pensar; se sentía verdaderamente mal: estaba contento por estar a punto de comenzar una relación con Afrodita, y ahora, por un grave error cometido en el pasado, había perdido para siempre una oportunidad para amar y ser amado.

* * *

Camus, que estaba en el pasillo contiguo al vestíbulo donde se encontraba su amigo con Máscara Mortal, lo vio salir rápidamente, pero pudo alcanzarlo.

— Afrodita¿qué sucedió?

— Esto es demasiado para mí Camus, es demasiado.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

— Dime¿crees que en serio me ame?

— No estoy seguro— contestó el acuariano— el que te haya contado toda la verdad me hizo dudar, pensé que quería burlarse de ti pero…

— Tú lo odias¿no es así? —dijo Afrodita— Nunca lo has soportado.

— Pues sí, pero el muy imbécil sólo está haciéndose el malo, cuando en realidad es un tonto que carece de personalidad— Camus apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y compañero de lucha— ¿Lograrás perdonarlo?

— No lo sé, sé que fue hace tiempo, y que en ese entonces disfrutaba lastimar a las personas, y matar si le daba la gana, pero… mi mente no me deja pensar.

— Tienes que descansar, es lo mejor.

— Sí, es lo mejor— afirmó el sueco— Gracias, Camus.

— ¿Irás a la reunión de Mu?

— No lo sé, no tengo ganas.

— Está bien, mañana te contaré sobre lo que nos dijo— sonrió Camus— Que duermas bien.

— Lo dudo, pero lo intentaré.

Los muchachos se separaron, Afrodita se encaminó hacia su casa, y Camus regresó al vestíbulo donde se encontraba Máscara Mortal. Éste lo recibió con una mirada llena confusión, aún sentado en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Vienes a hacer lo que no hizo Afrodita?

— Vengo a decirte que hagas lo imposible por que te perdone— dijo el francés— Lleva mucho tiempo queriéndote, y no puedo permitir que siga sufriendo por ti.

— ¿TÚ me estás diciendo A MÍ que luche por Afrodita? —inquirió Máscara atónito— ¡Si dijiste que no lo merezco!

— Y aún lo mantengo. Sin embargo, él merece ser feliz, y lamentablemente lo será si siente que tú en realidad lo quieres como dices…— Camus se volvió para irse, pero antes le dijo al italiano:— Además, será mejor que dejes de esconderte detrás de esa estúpida imagen de duro y malvado, ya estás muy viejo para eso y no te luce.

— ¿Por qué no te callas? —Máscara se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a enfadarse— ¡Déjame en paz!

— Lo haré cuando vea que Afrodita se recupere de su nueva depresión— dicho esto, el Caballero de la onceava casa se marchó, y Máscara se volvió a sentar en su banco.

— Este idiota está loco, pero le haré caso… debo recuperar al amanerado ese a como dé lugar...


	8. A Medianoche

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo VIII **

**A Medianoche **

Por Anako Hiten

**Santuario; Tercera Casa; 20.29h**

— ¡Ahhh¡Está tibia! —suspiró Kanon bañándose, recordando lo que había hecho durante la tarde, y recapitulando cada uno de los segundos que pasó con Camus. Sin embargo, al sumergirse en el agua, su mente se puso totalmente en blanco; no le dio mucha importancia, pensando que era el cansancio. Cerró sus ojos, para volver a pensar en Camus, pero seguía en blanco. Al salir de la ducha, limpió el empañado espejo para observarse. Cuando vio su reflejo quedó petrificado: su cabello era gris y el color de sus ojos era de un rojo escalofriante, mientras que su rostro mostraba un semblante oscuro y macabro.

— ¡KANON IDIOTA! —escuchó la voz enojada de su hermano desde el cuarto— ¡ME QUIERO BAÑAR YO TAMBIÉN!

Kanon no podía moverse por la impresión de lo que estaba viendo, y aún menos cuando su reflejo se movió independiente a él y le habló.

— _¡Qué molesto es compartirlo todo con un cretino como él¿no lo crees?_

— ¡KAAAANOOOOOON¡SI NO SALES EN ESTE MOMENTO VOY A SACARTE A GOLPES!

El menor de los gemelos parpadeó y al hacerlo, la terrorífica imagen había sido sustituida por su actual reflejo: un rostro pálido y asustado. Tomó su toalla y salió corriendo del baño, deseando no volver a ver algo tan espantoso, pero lamentablemente al pasar por el espejo de su habitación sucedió lo mismo.

— _No huyas de tu verdadero ser, sabes lo que tienes que hacer para ser feliz_…

Ya esto se estaba saliendo de control, y Kanon luego de vestirse se metió en su cama y se tapó de pies a cabeza, para evitar salir corriendo con Saga, si llegaba a acercarse a él en tales condiciones no sabía lo que pudiese pasar…

* * *

**Santuario; Primera Casa; 21.04h**

Shaka se encontraba bajando a Aries, ya luego de lavarse todo el paté,

crotones y jugo con el que estaba cubierto por la loca guerra de comida en el que quedó preso. Eran las nueve, aún faltaban tres horas, pero unos minutos atrás había sentido una leve energía negativa y prefirió esperar hasta la hora de la reunión en casa de Mu, así le contaría sobre lo que había percibido. Al llegar, entró a la habitación al no verlo en la sala, y se encontró con un carnerito profundamente dormido. Se fijó en el reloj despertador que tenía en la mesa de noche, estaba programado para las once treinta. No quería despertarlo, sabía que estaba agotado por tanto entrenamiento durante el día. Se sentó en la cama muy silenciosamente, y miró fijamente al pelilila; rozó con sus dedos su rostro, apenas tocándolo. El carnero se movió un poco, pero no se despertó, mientras que Shaka se puso nervioso, no quería que Mu lo viera en esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía unos enormes deseos por tocarlo, por sentirlo…

— ¡Esto es un pecado, debo dejar de hacerlo! —se reprendió. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en unos cojines muy cómodos que Mu tenía en la "sala" de su templo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, siempre que veía a su compañero durmiendo hacía lo mismo… sabía que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, y aunque lo fueran no se lo permitiría; era una falta muy grave sentir algo así; Mu era como su hermano, y además era un hombre. Tomó su rosario y se puso a meditar para aliviarse un poco.

— Debo limpiar mi alma de estos deseos impuros… debo sacar de mi mente todo sentimiento equivocado…

Así comenzó su meditación, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones y apartando de su mente cualquier pensamiento, según él, incorrecto. Luego de _unos minutos_, un timbre bastante escandaloso lo desconcentró, y seguido del timbre, el sonido de algo rompiéndose lo puso nervioso, ya que venía del cuarto de Mu.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO APARATO! —escuchó gritar al hombre desde su habitación. Fue corriendo a verlo, sin embargo Mu había ya salido, con la cara marcada por las sábanas. Le pasó por al lado sin siquiera saludarlo, y unos pasos después se detuvo en seco— Estoy enloqueciendo… él… no está aquí…— murmuró el carnero, para luego seguir su camino hasta la cocina, y Shaka lo siguió.

— Mu… ¿te sientes bien?

Ante esto, el pelilila se volvió y le miró sorprendido:

— ¡Shaka¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Hace unos minutos, pero como estabas durmiendo no te desperté— dijo el indio apenado— ¿Por qué estás tan susceptible?

— ¡Porque ése estúpido despertador que me regaló Aioria no sirve para nada! —bufó el carnero calentando té.

— Sí, te despertó mucho antes de la hora— comentó Shaka.

— ¿Antes de la hora? —chilló Mu— ¡Lo puse para las once y media y sonó quince minutos después!

— ¿Qué?

— Faltan quince minutos para que comience la reunión¿acaso no sabes qué hora es?

— Pues es que… llegué a las nueve, pero como estabas durmiendo, me puse a meditar y--

— ¡Ah, entonces estabas meditando! —le dijo Mu riéndose— ¡Pues vaya que estabas concentrado, y estoy seguro de que estabas sentado en los cojines que traje de Jamir!

— Sí, y por lo visto perdí la noción del tiempo… —dijo Shaka.

— Voy a tener que regalártelos¡aunque siempre que te sientas ahí caes en coma!

— Son bastante cómodos¡pero no puedo creer que hayan pasado casi tres horas sin darme cuenta!

— Oye¿y por qué estabas meditando? —preguntó Mu, haciendo que su amigo se pusiera nervioso— Estás demasiado estresado con esto, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, sólo les dirás lo que sentiste.

— Espero que vengan todos— dijo Shaka, ignorando la pregunta— Deben estar al tanto del asunto.

— ¿Té?

— Gracias…

Shaka sorbió un poco del té que le había dado Mu, pensando en cómo le diría a los muchachos que un posible enemigo estaba cerca; por otro lado, Mu se preguntaba por qué cada vez que soñaba con Shaka, éste aparecía en su casa. Miró los finos dedos del rubio, pensando en cuál era la posibilidad de que ésos fuesen los que lo tocaban en sus sueños…

— Estoy enloqueciendo— se repitió a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

— Me lo voy a creer si lo sigues diciendo— sonrió Shaka.

— ¿Eh?

— Es la segunda vez que dices que estás volviéndote loco¿te pasa algo?

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas¿Qué no sabes que este animalito está bien loquito?

Aldebarán había llegado, puntual como siempre y sentándose junto a sus compañeros de armas.

— Bueno, Shaka, ya es hora, así que ve preparando tu discurso— dijo Mu levantándose— Yo me encargaré preparar un poco más de té.

— Entonces¿a qué se debe todo esto? —inquirió el carioca.

— Espera a que lleguen los demás— contestó Mu— Sólo te diré que es algo serio.

— Muy serio— agregó Shaka.

— Bueno, entonces esperaré… —el Caballero de Tauro se sentó al lado de Shaka— Oigan, tengo que comentarles algo, así aprovecho mientras llegan los otros… ¡Me voy a Brasil para navidad!

— ¿En serio? — exclamó Mu— ¡Qué envidia!

— ¿A qué se debe tu viaje? —Shaka había olvidando por completo que faltaba poco tiempo para la época navideña.

— Pues tengo ocho años sin ir, y quiero visitar a unos cuantos amigos,—respondió el moreno— Y también a unas cuantas amigas…

— ¡Eres todo un caso!

— Y claro, practicar viejos pasos de Samba…

— ¿Tú bailas? —preguntó Mu incrédulo.

— ¡Pues claro!

— Entonces cuéntanos cómo aprendiste¡no te imagino con un traje de escarcha brillante y bailando con una garota!— dijo Shaka muy interesado.

* * *

**Santuario; _Doceava Casa; 23.52h_**

— _¡NO, POR FAVOR, DETENTE!_

— _¡Cállate idiota!_

— _¿Qué te hice para que me hagas esto?_

— _¡Si vuelves a gritar voy a romperte el cuello!_

— _¡Basta¡Me duele!_

Cada vez que recordaba aquella escena tan desgarradora no podía evitar llorar… recordó lo extremadamente violento que era el hombre, lo cruel, que no reparaba en el daño que le causaba, tanto a su cuerpo como a su alma. El sólo pensar que fue Máscara el autor de todo aquello lo ponía fuera de control, siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentiría al entregarse a él, cuando años atrás lo había hecho y sin saberlo, aunque de una forma nada grata. Si comenzaban una relación no sería cómodo, ya que sentiría los mismos labios, el mismo aliento y el mismo cuerpo que corrompieron el suyo.

— ¿Qué hago, qué hago? —se decía Afrodita— Máscara¿por qué tuviste que ser tú¿Por qué siempre me haces daño?

— Quizás… porque el destino nos juega sucio…

Afrodita volteó, y se encontró con Máscara, que lo miraba de una manera que nunca lo había hecho: suplicante. Se acercó a donde estaba el muchacho y se recostó en la pared.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VOLVER A VERTE!

— Lo sé, pero…— el italiano volvió a mirarlo— me siento asfixiado de sólo pensar que me odias, y quiero decirte que… aunque me prohíbas acercarme, voy a mirarte a cada momento… esto es difícil también para mí, pero nunca lo entenderías.

— No te odio, Máscara Mortal— dijo Afrodita tratando de no quebrarse ante él— Así hagas lo mismo infinidad de veces, mi corazón no podría odiarte, porque eres lo que más anhela.

— Entonces¿por qué no dejas que tu corazón te diga qué hacer ésta vez? —dijo Máscara, asombrándose por lo increíblemente cursi que se escuchaba.

— No me hagas esto… necesito olvidarte Máscara, no es fácil tener sentimientos por alguien capaz de provocar tanta desdicha…

— ¿Y TÚ CREES QUE PARA MÍ FUE FÁCIL ENTENDER QUE ESTABA ENAMORÁNDOME DE UN FENÓMENO COMO TÚ? —gritó Máscara— ¿CREES QUE FUE FÁCIL DECLARARME CUANDO NO ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE SENTÍAS LO MISMO¿CREES QUE FUE FÁCIL RECORDAR QUE ABUSÉ DE TI JUSTO DESPUÉS DE CONFESARTE LO QUE SENTÍA?

— Máscara…

— ¡NO ERES TÚ EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE¡YO JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE IBA A LLEGAR A SENTIR ALGO ASÍ POR ALGUIEN, Y AHORA LO SIENTO!... Y me arrepiento de sentirlo… —el italiano convirtió su grito en un susurro, bajando la vista— todos tienen razón, soy una basura que se deleita haciéndole daño a las demás personas…

— Máscara…

— Pero prefiero que me mates a que me prohíbas volver a hablarte… y así… no podré lastimarte de nuevo…

Afrodita observó al muchacho, sintiendo la sinceridad de cada una de sus palabras; era obvio que se había vuelto un poco más sensible, pero no entendía la razón por la cual se ponía así por su rechazo¿acaso era tan grande su amor por él?

— Máscara¿por qué me dices todo esto?

— Porque eres lo único que aprecio en el mundo— contestó con simplicidad.

— ¿Ahora te sientes necesitado de cariño, verdad? —dijo el sueco sin levantarse de su sillón— Necesitas sentirte amado, y fue por eso que me buscaste, porque yo era el único que no te trataba como te lo merecías.

— No, nunca me sentí necesitado. Pero un día me puse a pensar en por qué eras tan amable conmigo… y me di cuenta de que eras el único que se interesaba por mí, el único que me saludaba, y que me tomaba en cuenta— relataba Máscara con sus ojos cerrados— A pesar de que siempre te gritaba por hacerlo, me sentía importante para alguien… y eso era algo nuevo para mí. Al principio no soportaba tu comportamiento tan… delicado, pero luego entendí de que eso es lo que te diferencia de los demás, lo que te hace único. Cada día que pasaba me gustaba más la atención que me dabas, hasta que llegó a ser gratificante, y el sólo pensar de que me gustaba ser tomado en cuenta por ti me hacía perder la paciencia, porque siempre consideré los sentimientos como innecesarios y estúpidos…

— …por eso… comenzaste a ser más agresivo conmigo…— Afrodita lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— Exacto, pero me di cuenta de que no podía vivir histérico por tanto tiempo… y me resigné… el día que me dijiste que no podía dejar de estar pendiente de ti… estabas en lo correcto… —el italiano bajó la cabeza— No quiero, NECESITO que me perdones, el imbécil que abusó de ti está muerto y enterrado desde hace mucho tiempo…

— Es por cosas como esta que me pones el mundo de cabeza, Máscara— dijo el pisciano maravillado, discretamente maravillado— Necesito que me des tiempo para asimilar todo esto, porque no es fácil.

— Puedes tomarte todo el que quieras— musitó Máscara, tratando de escucharse firme— con tal de que no dejes de hablarme, por favor.

— No te hablaré como antes, así que no esperes más que buenos modales de mi parte.

— Como digas… entonces… que duermas bien, Afrodita— se despidió el italiano— Y gracias por no odiarme…

— ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? —el pisciano creyó estar loco por lo que acababa de oír, y se levantó por la sorpresa.

— ¿De qué?

— M-me llamaste… por mi n-nombre…

— ¿Afrodita? —Máscara sonrió ante la cara del sueco— ¿y qué con eso?

— ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ CON ESO¡JAMÁS LO HABÍAS HECHO!

— No digas tonterías… eh¿por qué pones esa cara?

— ¡Vete!

— A eso iba— dijo Máscara observando al muchacho, que estaba sonriendo alegremente— Necesitas dormir, en serio…

— Es que… —dudó Afrodita— no… mejor vete…

Máscara simplemente se despidió con la mano y salió de la casa de Piscis, un poco menos acongojado, ya que había hecho sonreír a Afrodita… nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacer eso.

— Presiento que me va a perdonar… no pudo esconder su alegría…

* * *

**Santuario; Primera Casa; 0.28h**

Luego de una media hora de espera, y charla con un poco de té, fueron llegando lentamente cada uno de los Santos Dorados, unos medio dormidos, como Shura, Milo y Kanon, y otros completamente dormidos, como Dohko y Aioria, que parecían sonámbulos caminando con sus ojos cerrados y chocando con todo lo que se les ponía en el camino.

— Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, sólo faltan Afrodita, que no se siente bien, y Máscara, supongo que debe estar matando cuervos en algún lugar— comenzó Mu, de pie frente a sus compañeros— Se preguntarán por qué los he citado a estas horas.

Mu echó un vistazo alrededor de su sala, y unos cuantos bastantes estaban quedándose dormidos. Un tanto molesto, tomó aire para continuar.

— ¿Alguien quiere un poco de vino?

Shaka se extrañó por la pregunta, pero al escuchar a todo el mundo diciendo ¡YOOO, supo el por qué.

— Ahora que tengo su atención, y que están despiertos, les digo que hay algo muy importante y delicado que tienen que saber. Espero que se lo tomen en serio.

— ¡PUES ENTONCES HABLA! —exclamó Milo.

— No soy yo quien va a hablar— notificó Mu— Shaka, acércate.

El muchacho obedeció, y se colocó en el lugar de Mu. Decididamente, abrió sus ojos y los fijó en cada uno de los presentes, que al verlo se preocuparon.

— Le dije a Mu que hablara en mi lugar, ya que le hacen más caso que a mí— comenzó— Lo que les voy a decir es muy importante.

— Nos preocupas, Shaka— dijo Shura— ¿de qué se trata?

— Últimamente he percibido un gran cosmos maligno, sin embargo ha sido unos pocos segundos, casi siempre de noche.

— ¿Un cosmos maligno?

— Sí, y es por eso que les pido que se mantengan alerta, y se pongan un poco más serios, ya que si se tratase de un enemigo, podamos vencerlo sin problemas.

— ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que lo sentiste, Shaka? —preguntó Dohko— Yo tuve la leve sensación de un cosmos negativo, muy leve, pero pensé que era mi imaginación.

— Rato después de la cena…— respondió el rubio— Lamento preocuparlos, y sé que no les gusta que los reprenda, pero por favor, por el bien de Athena y el del mundo entero, dejen de lado los juegos y concéntrense en estar en condiciones para enfrentarse a un enemigo en potencia.

— Descuida, amigo— dijo Milo levantándose— ¡Si no fuese por ti, nos hubiesen desterrado hace mucho tiempo por ser tan irresponsables!

— Lamentamos haber hecho tantas tonterías, pero todo va a cambiar— agregó Aldebarán.

— ¡Unidos vamos a destruir a cualquier enemigo que intente algo contra Athena! —exclamó Saga tomando a Shaka del hombro— ¡Realmente somos una cuerda de pecadores!

— No pensé que se lo iban a tomar tan en serio— dijo el rubio muy contento de que le hayan hecho caso— Bueno, entonces eso es todo lo que tenía que decir…

— Ya saben muchachos— dijo Dohko— ¡EN GUARDIA!

— ¡SÍ! —celebraron los muchachos y juntos salieron de la casa de Aries hacia las suyas respectivamente, al tiempo que Shaka estaba más que satisfecho. El único problema era que ni él ni los demás sabían que el enemigo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban…

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! En este capi me voy a dedicar a responder los reviews, arriesgándome, pero tengo que agradecer enormemente a todas aquellas personas que me han regalado su tiempo leyendo mis fics. Disculpen la tardanza para contestarles, pero creo que ya saben por qué.**

**Shadir: Oye…. ¿qué significa pulopo? Y sí, un Piscis con depresión es cosa seria, te lo dice alguien que cumple el 19 de marzo, jejeje. Ahora, con respecto a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita… los Piscis a veces perdonan, pera a veces nos encantas hacernos rogar ¡BUAJAJAJAJA!**

**Vibeke: Pues verás, me gusta ponerlo de san Buda porque es el centro de burlas de los dorados, pero pronto verás (sí, en este capi) lo que piensan Mu y Shaka.**

**Shivatatenshi: Ay, amiga, Milo sufrirá, mucho… pero por ser un completo imbécil… y por hacer sufrir a Saga… Si quieres saber más, te doy un dato: aquí en Venezuela se escucha mucho una canción de merengue, que se llama "Dormir juntitos". En lo personal, odio el merengue, pero esta canción me hizo pensar en Saga y Milo, y en cómo hacer que tengan conflictos. Así que si quieres una pista sobre lo que se viene con esos dos, escucha la canción. Con respecto a Kanon… espero que no vayas a matarme después de esto…**

**Lady Grayson: Espero que estés contenta, ya tienes a tu pareja favorita en mi fic! Ahora bien, espero que tú tampoco quieras matarme por el conflicto Máscara – Afrodita…**

**The Shade Ghost:… creo que voy a tomar un curso de dibujo japonés y manga… aparte, quisiera escuchar tus ideas, fíjate que le he dado gusto (eso espero, sino, reclámenme) y de ti ni siquiera sé cuál es tu favorito. ¡Sé que tienes ideas, sácalas a la luz!**

**Anna-Li: Vaya que SagaxCamus sería excelente… te digo que lo tenía en mente desde antes de escribir este fic, porque me parecen una pareja bastante chic, pero cuando me puse a combinar, y a leer los reviews, me di cuenta de que SagaxMilo es conflictiva, y muy emocionante así que tuve que reasignar a Camus con el otro Saga: Kanon. Y hablando de Kanon… creo que ya sabes el motivo de sus pesadillas¿no? Sino, en el noveno capítulo sabrás cómo termina todo ese problema.**

**Dark-Folken: Pleased to meet you¡Qué alegría¡Alguien más lee mi historia! Pues gracias por tu tiempo. Antes que todo, este fic lo hice por inspiración de mi amiga Lady Grayson, y por todas las que me dieron ideas, dejándomelas de review en mi otro fic. Claro, que lo publiqué diciendo que estaban bienvenidas sus ideas¡y aún estoy esperando! (claro que tomé las ideas que me enviaron) Si quieres puedes decirme cual es tu personaje y pareja favorita, y cualquier idea que se te ocurra trataré de incluirla en mi fic. ¡Un gusto nuevamente!**

**Maiza Herlo: Mucho gusto! Dos lectores nuevos¡qué emoción! Entonces te gusta Shaka? Mmm… bueno… sí, es el único que no está pendiente de pecar y de cometer actos paganos, pero el pobre se crió en las orillas de un río lleno de cenizas y gente muerta, a parte de la gente de ahí reza todos los días a toda hora ¿qué esperabas? Jajajaja! Y Camus defendiendo a sus amigos… pues sí, a pesar de ser un lujurioso y burlón, quiere mucho a su amigo Afrodita, aunque si te soy sincera, eso tiene un trasfondo, al que le voy a dedicar un fic… OOPS¡Hablé de más!**

**Joe the time traveler: OTRO LECTOR! SIIII QUE ALEGRÍA! Una pregunta… eres un chamo? Porque si es así, creo, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, que serías el primero en dejarme review ¿O ME EQUIVOCO? Pues… no manejo muchos vocablos mexicanos, y "picado" en mi país significa molesto… pero tengo entendido que "padre" en México significa chévere, así que me confundí con tu review, sorry! Sería genial escuchar una opinión masculina, así que puedes comentarme lo que quieras, sea positivo o negativo, algún error o algo, ya que lo que quiero es que disfruten leyendo.**

**A todos¡GRACIAAAAAAS! No saben lo que significan para mí cada uno de esos mensajes, en serio, y no dejen de enviarlos!**


	9. El Regreso

**Antes del capi, quisiera que alguien me ayudara con informarme algo muy importante: he tratado de buscar mi fic desde el directorio de fics de Saint Seiya, pero no lo he visto, sólo lo veo cuando lo busco por mi nick. Es algo que me preocupa porque no sé si lo bajaron del directorio o qué, y a parte no he recibido reviews… eso me tiene muy deprimida porque siento que no está gustando mi fic, a pesar de que les he reiterado que estoy AMPLIA Y PLENAMENTE ABIERTA a cualquier opinión en contra o crítica, porque eso es lo que nos hace mejores escritores… si es que realmente soy una. Publico para que sea leído, y al parecer no lo están haciendo… En fin, si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre cómo escribo, ya sea bueno, normal o malo les pido que por favor lo hagan, y con respecto a lo del directorio alguien avíseme qué significa eso¿Sí? Gracias y disculpen las molestias. Ahora sí, el capítulo IX.**

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo IX**

**El Regreso**

Por Anako Hiten

Un mes aproximadamente fue lo que transcurrió desde esa noche, que hizo a los Caballeros del Santuario enseriarse con respecto a lo que hacían. Camus y Milo apartaron MOMENTÁNEAMENTE su intemperancia con sus respectivas parejas; Afrodita y Máscara seguían distanciados, a pesar de los intentos del italiano para recuperar la confianza del pisciano, que aún no lograba perdonarlo, aunque se moría de ganas por correr a sus brazos. Aldebarán pospuso su viaje a Brasil; y Dohko y Shaka sentían cómo el cosmos maligno incrementaba su poder. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había recibido un ataque o algo similar, y tampoco había manifestaciones de la presencia enemiga, por lo que aseguraban que aún se encontraba lejos.

Mas estaban equivocados.

Ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento de que las pesadillas de Kanon habían sido sustituidas por alucinaciones cada vez más frecuentes y vívidas. El gemelo menor luchaba arduamente por ocultárselo a Saga, pero con el pasar del tiempo le era más difícil, estaba perdiendo el control de su mente poco a poco, y aquella silueta de maldad que vivía en su interior cobraba fuerzas con una velocidad increíble. Kanon tenía miedo, miedo de no poder dominar sus actos y llegar a lastimar a su hermano, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Preso de la desesperación, pensó un par de veces en quitarse la vida, pero al momento de hacerlo, Saga aparecía en el lugar, como por clarividencia. Aunque Saga no sabía que Kanon estaba volviéndose loco y que su propio reflejo lo atormentaba, se encontraba preocupado, pues el muchacho rara vez comía, y se encontraba pálido y nervioso todo el tiempo. Al principio estaba contento por la desaparición de las pesadillas del menor, pero ahora tenía que averiguar la razón de la constante soledad en la que se sumía Kanon.

…

Otra largo día de entrenamiento tenía lugar, y los muchachos esta vez se dividieron en dos grupos de seis, cada grupo en un lugar distinto, y éstos, a su vez se separaron en subgrupos de tres contra tres: Shaka, Dohko y Kanon contra Máscara Mortal, Aldebarán, y Afrodita; por el otro lado estaban Milo, Mu y Aioria combatiendo contra Shura, Camus y Saga. (NdA: muy al estilo de la Saga de Hades).

El equipo de Aldebarán quedó completamente deshecho, había pétalos negros por todas partes, y en el suelo retazos de ropa, sangre y Máscara Mortal, que recibió un potente ataque de Dohko. Afrodita acudió en su ayuda, a pesar de no poder hablar, ya que Shaka le había quitado uno de sus sentidos. Sin embargo, Shaka resultó bastante lastimado por las Rosas Piraña del pisciano. Aldebarán se encontraba restregándose los ojos, también había recibido el ataque del Caballero de Virgo, perdiendo la vista durante largo rato, y eso lo tenía histérico. Dohko fue quien menos salió perjudicado, sólo recibió unos cuantos golpes de Máscara Mortal, quien, a su vez, había logrado enviar a Kanon a Yomotsu durante media hora.

Minutos después de culminar sus entrenamientos, Shaka notó a Kanon muy alterado, y su intuición le indicaba que no era precisamente a causa de las Ondas Infernales de Máscara de la Muerte. Se acercó al muchacho, que tenía su camiseta en las manos, y la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Kanon? —inquirió el rubio hablando con suavidad— ¿Estás mal herido?

— N-no Shaka… aléjate… —respondió Kanon como si estuviera forzándose a sí mismo para decirlo— Ve c-con los… demás…

— Te ves mal, amigo¿quieres que te lleve con Saga?

— ¡NO¡CON SAGA NO¡Déjame y ve con los demás!

— Pero Kanon…

— ¡AY MADRE¡QUÉ BUEN RATO PASAMOS!

— ¡Shura¿Y por qué vienen tan sonrientes ustedes tres? —preguntó Dohko, viendo a los tres ex espectros sonriendo con ínfulas de grandeza.

— Es que somos un extraordinario equipo— contestó Camus— ¿No es así, Aioria?

— Pues no veo a Aioria por ningún lado— dijo Shaka, que se alejó de Kanon luego de sentirlo un poco mejor.

— Vienen arrastrándose por allá— explicaba Saga— ¡Los hicimos picadillo!

— Y por lo visto ustedes también quedaron hechos polvo— comentó Shura observando a Aldebarán, que a parte de estar ciego, tenía la ropa rasgada y una herida en su pierna izquierda.

— ¡QUIERO VOLVER A VER, SHAKA! — exclamó el carioca pataleando— ¡ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE!

— Cálmate, en un rato se te pasará el efecto— dijo Shaka mientras Afrodita gemía inconforme— ¡Y a ti te tardará más, tus rosas fueron muy agresivas conmigo!

Saga desvió su mirada hacia su gemelo, que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. Algo preocupado, fue hasta donde se encontraba, pero éste, al darse cuenta de ello, salió corriendo bastante lejos, temeroso de atacar a su hermano. Saga lo siguió, nervioso, algo le decía que Kanon estaba mal. Shaka presintió que una cosa terrible sucedería si no iba tras ellos, y los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta.

— ¡KANON¡KANON ESPERA, POR FAVOR! —gritó Saga, luego de correr unos diez minutos, a lo que su hermano se detuvo, sin voltear a verlo. El mayor de los gemelos se acercó y se colocó frente a su hermano— Te veo algo raro, Kanon¿estás bien?

— ¡SÍ IDIOTA¿ME PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ? —fue la dura respuesta del menor.

— ¡ÓYEME, NO ME HABLES ASÍ, IMBÉCIL! —vociferó Saga desde su lugar, enfadado por la grosería de su hermano— ¡YA ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE TUS ALTANERÍAS!

— ¡Y YO YA ME HARTÉ DE QUE SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDO! —gritó Kanon tratando de alejarlo— ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A COGER A MILO Y ME DEJAS TRANQUILO?

— ¿AH, SÍ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ TÚ NO VAS A DECIRLE A CAMUS QUE TE COJA? —exclamó Saga— ¡No sé por qué me preocupo tanto por ti si eres un malagradecido!

— ¡PUES NO NECESITO QUE TE PREOCUPES POR MI¡ADEMÁS, ERES TÚ EL QUE SIEMPRE ANDA LLORÁNDOME Y PREGUNTÁNDOME QUÉ HACER! —bramó Kanon, temblando, cosa que notó su mellizo— ¡VAMOS, HERMANITO, NIÉGAME QUE ERES UN MIEDOSO¡NIÉGAME EN MI CARA QUE VIVES PREGUNTÁNDOME CÓMO RESOLVER TUS ASUNTOS CON EL ESTÚPIDO DE MILO!

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Saga golpeó duramente la mejilla de Kanon— ¿Qué diablos te pasa¿Tienes un ataque de ridiculez o qué?

— ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa¡Me pasa que detesto tener un hermano tan débil como tú¡ME PASA QUE NO SOPORTO TENER LA MISMA SANGRE QUE LA TUYA¡ME DAS VERGÜENZA!

— ¡QUE TE CALLES! —inmensamente furioso por las palabras de Kanon, Saga le dio otro golpe, más fuerte que al anterior y dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡Basta, muchachos! —Shaka apareció en escena, preocupado por presenciar una discusión tan fuerte entre los gemelos, tenían años sin pelear tan agresivamente— ¡Por favor deténganse!

— Con que soy débil¿eh? —dijo Saga ignorando al indio, y posicionándose al tiempo que su hermano se levantaba— ¡Voy a demostrarte cuán débil soy!

— ¡JA¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO¡TRIÁNGULO DORADO!

— ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS! —exclamó Saga, sin ganas de pelear, solamente quería dejar a su hermano fuera de combate para tranquilizarlo. Logró derribarlo boca abajo, mas al ver que no se movía, se hincó para ver si estaba bien— Kanon… ¿no vas a levantarte?

— … maldito… maldito seas… —la voz de Kanon se escuchaba totalmente diferente, mucho más grave y ronca de lo usual.

En ése instante, Shaka abrió los ojos horrorizado: el cosmos maligno que había sentido estaba cerca… peligrosamente cerca. Iba a avisarle a Saga, pero al ver que el cabello de Kanon perdía su color lentamente, no pudo moverse.

— ¿Hermano?... ¿PERO QUÉ?...! —Kanon había levantado su rostro, y dirigido una mirada cargada de odio hacia Saga, haciendo que a éste se le erizara la piel del terror— ¿P-por qué tus ojos han cambiado, hermano!

— ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida, Saga! —gritó Kanon levantándose, con su cabello gris y sus ojos completamente rojos— ¿Acaso no recuerdas que pasaste por esto hace mucho tiempo¡Y fuiste tan cobarde que permitiste que Athena te quitara la vida!

— No… no… puede ser posible… Kanon…

— ¿Eres… tú? —Shaka miraba exánime a Kanon, y luego a Saga— ¿Tú eres el dueño de esa terrible energía maligna?

— ¡SI¡Siento cómo el poder fluye por todo mi cuerpo! —celebró el mellizo sonriendo triunfalmente— ¡Y tú serás quien pruebe mi gran fuerza, Saga!

— No lo hagas Kanon— dijo Shaka intervino, aunque asustado por la intensa maldad que había en los ojos del ex general marino— cálmate antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

— ¡JA! Era un debilucho, y no sabía lo que quería, pero ahora lo sé¡La armadura de Géminis! —vociferó Kanon acercándose lentamente a su gemelo, que no podía moverse— ¡No me arrepentiré de eliminar el único obstáculo que me impide lograr lo que quiero!

— Kanon, por favor detente— dijo Shaka sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡No te metas, Shaka! —advirtió Kanon acariciando los labios de su hermano— ¡Esto es entre mi… hermanito y yo!

— Hazle caso, Shaka— dijo Saga aún paralizado— No quiero… que salgas lastimado.

— Menos mal que lo sabes, sólo quiero… torturarte… lentamente… —susurró el menor besando el cuello de su gemelo— luego… arrancarte el corazón con mis manos… y cuando acabe contigo me iré a dormir…

Shaka miraba la escena con algo de aversión, aunque de sobra sabía que Kanon hacía bromas retorcidas a su hermano cada vez que éste le sacaba de quicio… y también sabía que Saga odiaba eso desde el fondo de su alma… por eso Kanon lo utilizaría para torturarlo… iba a intermediar de nuevo, pero un rayo atravesó su frente y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Kanon no se había dado cuenta de que su mayor había atacado a Shaka para que no se metiera en la discusión.

— ¿Por qué no te mueves, hermanito¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —sonrió el menor odiosamente— ¿O es que estás excitado por mis caricias?

— Apártate, Kanon— exhortó Saga recobrando la movilidad— Mátame si quieres, pero no me hagas esto…

— Es por eso que lo hago… tu cuerpo es demasiado sensible ante cualquier estímulo… ¡aunque sea de tu propio hermano no puedes evitar que te encante! —dijo Kanon, ahora acariciando el pecho de Saga— ¡No creas que lo hago por que me gusta¡Lo hago porque sé que te sentirás mal por sentir el placer que causo!

— Por favor, Kanon… no quiero lastimarte…

— No podrás hacerme daño… me quieres demasiado… soy tu lindo hermanito menor…

— No me provoques Kanon…

— ¡Pero si es justamente lo que estoy haciendo! —el mellizo menor introdujo su mano en el pantalón de su hermano, haciéndolo reprimir un gemido— ¿Ves que te excito¡Vamos, puedes gritar si quieres!

— ¡Maldición! — Saga, como pudo, sacó la mano ajena de su pantalón y se alejó de su mellizo.

— ¡Si huyes la tortura será peor para ti, hermanito! Bueno, como soy compasivo, voy a dejarte elegir¿sexo o sangre?

Saga prefirió ser muerto a manos de Kanon que cualquier otra cosa, si Kanon se había propuesto torturarlo, no se detendría, además de que ya había logrado su cometido: hacerlo un mal nacido por sentir placer ante sus acciones.

— Bueno… el tiempo pasa, y supongo que prefieres la sangre… ¡No sabes en la que te metes! —Kanon se colocó en posición— ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

— ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes¡AARGHH! —el menor recibió un puntapié en el estómago por parte de su hermano. El engaño lo hizo enfurecer más y se levantó, concentrando su poder al máximo entre sus manos— Esto está llevándome demasiado tiempo… ¡así que terminaré contigo de una vez!

— Saga… déjame intervenir— pidió Shaka incorporándose— ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos muera!

— Yo tampoco, Shaka, pero no puedo permitir que mi hermano continúe sufriendo— Saga ya no podía contener sus lágrimas— Si acaba conmigo terminará esa pesadilla para él.

— ¡APÁRTATE, SHAKA! —gritó Kanon con una enorme concentración de poder entre sus manos— ¡O SALDRÁS PERJUDICADO!

— ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO DETENGAS, KANON! —dijo Shaka retándolo.

— ¡APÁRTATE! —le ordenó Saga— ¡YA TE DIJIMOS QUE ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

— ¡NO LO HARÉ¡NO PUEDES MATAR A TU HERMANO¡NO ERES TÚ KANON!

— ¡MUÉVETE, IDIOTA¡QUÍTATE DEL CAMINO! —gritó Kanon sin poder retener por mucho tiempo la creciente bola de energía entre sus manos.

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo haré… —Shaka no quería moverse, tratando de hacer reaccionar al gemelo menor, pero sin éxito— Tú amas a tu hermano, y no podrás vivir tranquilo sabiendo que tus manos estarán manchadas con su sangre…

— ¡QUE TE QUITES SI QUIERES CONTINUAR VIVIENDO!

— Por favor, Shaka… esto no te incumbe… —dijo el mayor empujándolo lejos, mientras se enfrentaba a su gemelo— Gracias, amigo… te encomiendo a mi hermano… adiós…

— ¡NO SAGA¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!

Las fuerzas de Kanon quedaron cortas ante la inmensa cantidad de energía que estaba reuniendo, y salió de sus manos a toda velocidad, directo a Saga. Shaka logró arrastrarse hasta el centro de la pelea, al tiempo que Saga pasaba velozmente a su lado para atacar a Kanon, a pesar de saber que recibiría una muerte segura. Sin embargo, algo brillante lo detuvo.

— Mi campo de protección será suficiente para absorber el poder de Kanon —pensó Shaka elevando su cosmos al infinito.

— ¡IMBÉCIL, VAS A MORIR! —gritó Kanon histérico— ¡QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!

Shaka, envuelto en un gran campo de energía, recibió el ataque del mellizo, pero fue tan potente que arrasó con el campo y el cuerpo entero del Caballero de Virgo, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡SHAKAAAAAAAA!


	10. Al Borde de la Razón

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo X**

**Al Borde de la Razón **

**Por Anako Hiten**

El mayor salió corriendo hacia el lastimado Shaka, mientras que Kanon caía al suelo agotado por utilizar toda su cosmoenergía para aquel letal ataque. Saga se arrodilló junto al indio, esperando que no estuviese grave, pero la imagen hablaba por sí sola: los ojos de Shaka estaban abiertos, aún por la impresión; su ropa estaba hecha polvo, al igual que sus huesos. No había rastro de sangre, todo el ataque fue absorbido por su cuerpo, destruyéndolo por dentro.

— ¡Reacciona, por favor, Shaka!

— Pensé… que podía detenerlo…— habló Shaka con ahogo — pero… me confié demasiado… al menos… tu hermano… no te asesinó…

— ¡No digas más¡Resiste!

— Tú… ya te despediste… ahora… me toca a mí despedirme de ti… amigo… y cuida a tu hermano… —suspiró Shaka— pero no mueras… en el intento…— Shaka cerró sus ojos y su cabeza cayó pesada al suelo. A pesar de estar desprovisto de fuerzas, logró darle el mensaje a Saga antes de morir: no quería que su muerte fuese en vano. Saga lloraba de la culpabilidad y de dolor de perder a un gran amigo como lo era Shaka. Volteó a ver a Kanon que estaba en el suelo, con su color natural de cabello.

— ¿PERO QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ! —el gemelo mayor se volvió y vio a los demás llegando al lugar. Supuso que el escándalo había llamado su atención, pero no fue eso precisamente lo que los alarmó.

— Sentí el cosmos de Shaka explotar y luego desaparecer— dijo Mu terriblemente preocupado— ¿Dónde está?

— Aquí… junto a mí… —musitó Saga evitando las miradas de sus compañeros.

Mu se aproximó a Saga, y confirmó sus temores.

— ¿Está muerto?… ¿Cómo pasó esto, Saga?

— ¿MUERTO? — los muchachos se acercaron extrañados y al ver a su amigo de Virgo muerto en el suelo quedaron de una pieza.

— Comienza a hablar— dijo Aioria entre dientes— ¿Qué pasó con Shaka¿Y por qué Kanon está también en el suelo?

— ¡SHAKA¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —chillaba Mu agarrando el cuerpo del virginiano entre sus brazos— ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MORIRTE?

Los demás estudiaban el lugar, y el cuerpo del rubio, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido, pero no podían hablar por la impresión de ver a su amigo que hacía minutos estaba quitándoles los sentidos, ahora muerto y sin dejar rastro de su cosmos.

— ¡QUE HABLES, MALDITA SEA! —gritó Dohko apretando los puños.

— Murió pon interponerse en la estúpida pelea que sostenían Kanon y tú¿cierto? —inquirió Aioria muy enfadado— ¡RESPONDE¿ATACASTE A KANON Y NO TE IMPORTÓ QUE SHAKA ESTUVIESE EN EL MEDIO?

Saga no decía nada, sólo lloraba por sentirse culpable; sus amigos tenían razón, todo había sido por su pelea con Kanon, pero ellos no tenían conocimiento de lo que realmente sucedía.

— ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO ASESINO! —Aioria estaba a punto de acribillarlo a golpes, pero Aldebarán y Dohko lo detuvieron— ¡ESE ES TU VERDADERO PROPÓSITO, QUIERES MATARNOS A TODOS, IGUAL QUE ANTES!

— No lo hagas Aioria— trató de calmarlo Dohko— Shaka no hubiese querido violencia.

— ¡TAMPOCO HUBIESE QUERIDO MORIR ASÍ! —gritó Aioria forcejeando— ¡MAL CABALLERO ATENIENSE!

— Saga, tu silencio nos dice que tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto…— le dijo Máscara —¿o es que piensas defenderte?

— ¿QUÉ NO LO VES? —continuó Aioria— ¡ÉL FUE QUIEN LO MATÓ!

— ¡BASTA! —escucharon una voz escabrosa a sus espaldas. Al girarse para conocer al dueño de aquella voz sintieron un frío asesino, pues se encontraron con algo espantosamente increíble— ¡NO LO CULPEN POR ALGO QUE NO HIZO!

— ¿Eres tú, Kanon? —preguntó Camus nervioso— ¿qué te pasó?

— Saga, hermano… perdóname… —dijo Kanon con su cabello plateado, pero sus ojos se mantenían iguales que siempre— Ha sido muy difícil luchar contra mí mismo…

— ¡NO¡ES ARES QUIEN ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTO! —gritó Saga desde su lugar.

— No… Ares tuvo que poseer tu espíritu por que yo se lo pedí, para que te unieras a mí en la conquista del mundo… —confesó Kanon, mientras los otros no entendían nada— Y eso lo sabes… eras demasiado bondadoso para pensar en matar a Athena, así que por eso lo hice… pero luego Athena me salvó y limpió mi corazón… mas no en su totalidad… de manera que la maldad con la cual nací está despertando de nuevo, sólo para tener la armadura de Géminis y usarla a mi antojo…

— Pero tú no querías eso, hermano… —dijo Saga aún llorando.

— He intentado, Saga… sacar la maldad de mí… pero no lo estoy logrando… mi alma… tiene sed de sangre…

— ¿De qué hablas, Kanon? —preguntó Milo interviniendo— ¿Y por qué has cambiado?

— ¡YO MATÉ A SHAKA! —gritó el menor desesperado— ¡LE LANCÉ UN PODEROSO ATAQUE A SAGA, PERO SHAKA CREYÓ PODER DETENERLO Y SE INTERPUSO!

— Entonces… fuiste tú…— Aioria lo miraba totalmente patidifuso, todo ese asunto era muy complicado.

Kanon se dirigió a su hermano, quien no se movía, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Debes… debes eliminarme, Saga… esto se está escapando de mis manos, y tengo miedo de matarte a ti, y a todos mis amigos… —susurraba el menor— … y no quiero eso…

— ¡Juntos podremos superar esto! —exclamó Saga finalmente poniéndose de pie— ¡NO VOY A MATARTE¡NO LO HARÉ, KANON!

— ¡No te lo estoy preguntando! —gritó Kanon— ¡Yo maté a Shaka, y estoy seguro de que haré lo mismo con todos ustedes, así que no dudes!

— Un momento, Kanon— intervino Mu, ya más calmado— Si Shaka dio su vida fue por un propósito… y ese propósito fue salvarte.

— Mu tiene razón— dijo Dohko dando un paso al frente— Además, veo que puedes controlarte, ya que la muerte de Shaka te afectó, y nos estás previniendo…

— Por ahora… —los ojos del geminiano menor estaban intermitentes, cambiaban de verde a rojo rápidamente, y luego viceversa— pero dime¿a cuántos de ustedes tendré que asesinar para satisfacer el deseo de matar que tiene mi corazón? No quiero revivir ese dolor… yo no quise matarlo…

— Hermano… —Saga se acercó, pero Kanon lo detuvo— No te rindas¡vamos a salir de esto!

— ¡Mi alma está podrida, Saga¡estoy haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por contenerme, pero ya pronto no podré más!

— Eso lo estamos viendo Kanon— le dijo Camus— Y el único que puede detenerte no es Saga… eres tú mismo.

— Tú crees que la maldad es más poderosa que tú— le dijo Mu tratando de infundirle ánimos— Por eso has dejado que se apodere de ti.

— Te jactabas diciendo que eras muy valiente— Shura se posicionó junto a Dohko— Pero te rendiste fácilmente.

Kanon de pronto se vio rodeado por todos sus amigos, que le daban ánimos para continuar con su vida, la que tanto disfrutaba compartiendo junto a ellos. Sin embargo, Camus se acercó y colocó una mano de apoyo en el hombro del geminiano, a lo que respondió al contacto cambiando sus ojos a rojo y su cabello gris ondeaba con fuerza.

— Quiero que luches… no te rindas, por favor…

— ¡CAMUS¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO SI QUIERES VIVIR! —amenazó Kanon levantándolo fuertemente por el cuello— ¡NI TRATES DE DETENERME!

— K-kanon…

Los demás notaron el cambio en Kanon, y se asustaron mucho; sin duda era una imagen aterradora y ninguno de ellos quería estar en el lugar del francés. Saga trató de pensar, y estaba decidido a entregar su vida. Además, los otros corrían peligro, eso no le concernía a nadie más.

— Tú quieres mi vida¿no es así, Kanon? —dijo Saga decididamente, y Kanon se giró, quedando cara a cara con su hermano. El acuariano fue violentamente lanzado contra la pared, ya que Kanon se enfrentaría a Saga— Entonces… hazlo…

— ¡JAJAJA¡Pero qué hermano tan comprensivo! —rió Kanon tenebrosamente— Esta vez lo haré sin contemplaciones¡así que prepárate!

— Es tu decisión, hermano, no te lo voy a impedir.

Kanon no se molestó en hacer arder su cosmos, simplemente atravesó el estómago de Saga con su mano, salpicando de sangre el lugar. El atacado se debilitó por unos momentos, pero encontró fuerzas para hablar.

— ¿Eso… es… todo? No pensarás que moriré con esto…

— Sólo es un pequeño bocadillo, hermanito— Kanon lamió los dedos de su mano ensangrentada, y luego la sacudió, mientras sonreía diabólicamente— No sabes el placer que me da verte así, desangrándote… retorciéndote del dolor…

Levantó de nuevo su mano manchada de sangre y la apuntó a la garganta de su gemelo, dispuesto a atravesarla. Pero al escuchar la voz de Camus se detuvo.

— ¿Entonces es eso lo que quieres, Kanon? —Dohko y los demás lo miraban preocupados, temían a que esta vez Kanon lo matase— ¿Asesinar a tu propio hermano? Porque esa sangre que acabas de beberte es la misma que corre por tus venas.

— Te… dije… que… no te metieras…

— Vamos, Kanon¿vas a querer estar solo en la casa de Géminis? —Aldebarán se unió a Camus para apaciguar al gemelo menor, pero no sabía cómo— No tendrás quien te despierte todas las mañanas…

— ¡SILENCIO!

— Hazlo Kanon— le decía Saga tambaleándose, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, ya que el golpe había dado en un nervio— ¿Qué te detiene?

— Yo definitivamente voy a extrañar esas guerras de comida que comenzaban— dijo Aioria, sorprendiendo a los demás con su intervención— Y esas peleas que nos alegran el día…

— Hay que seguirle el juego a Saga… lo está confundiendo… —pensó el francés, y después, sonriendo nerviosamente dijo:— Sí, y yo ya no tendré un cuñado que me amenace con matarme si no cuido bien de su hermanito…

— ¿QUÉ? — Kanon volteó, pero aún con su mano amenazante hacia su hermano gemelo. Eso no lo recordaba, pero ahora…— "_Cuídalo bien… mira que si se pone peor… me encargaré que en lugar de hielo, tu cosmos emane sangre…_" —lo había recordado, aquella amenaza de Saga hacia Camus el día que se sentía mal por la odiosa pesadilla… y ahora que se daba cuenta…— Se está volviendo realidad… no… puede ser…

— Eres un tonto— bufó Máscara Mortal tratando de ayudar— Tanto que te la pasabas abrazado a él, tanto que te mimaba y ahora le sales con que lo quieres matar… ¡Desagradecido!

— Muévete, hermano… tú sabes lo que realmente quieres… —dijo el mayor palideciendo— No me defenderé, así que dame tu mejor golpe…

— No volverás a verlo, Kanon… —comento Milo.

— Sólo tienes que mover tu mano y atravesarme, sólo un movimiento…

— No tendrás quien te cuide cuando te enfermes— Shura habló con voz temblorosa— Ni quien te baje la fiebre, ni quien se desvele por ti…

— No pienso moverme de aquí hermano…

Kanon temblaba de furia, y de confusión. No podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, no sabía que hacer, pues su mente estaba nublada, no había nada claro: su hermano estaba ahí, delante de él, esperando el golpe final, y detrás de él, sus amigos le recordaban lo que estaba a punto de echar a la basura. Cerró sus ojos, y de pronto recordó las noches de invierno en las que bebían chocolate caliente, en las que dormían juntos para darse calor… las veces que llegaba borracho y Saga le preparaba una sopa de huevos y se la hacía tragar, para hacerlo sentir mejor… recordó las veces que él mismo consolaba a Saga por sus despechos… abrió sus ojos, aún inyectados de ese horroroso color rojo, y vio a su hermano cada vez más pálido, y una parte de su alma lloraba por verlo así.

— ¿Por qué vacilas, Ka… — el hombre ya ni hablar podía, y el tambaleo amenazaba con hacerlo caer, hasta que así fue, cayendo de frente en brazos de su hermano. Se mantenía consciente, pero muy débil.

— Aquí… me tienes… —dijo Saga respirando con dificultad— Esto… no puede ser más fácil para ti…

— ¿Que no puede ser más fácil¿Pero qué estupidez acaba de decir!— pensó el menor, y muy molesto soltó a su mellizo y lo dejó caer al suelo, provocándole un desmayo— ¿CÓMO ME DICES QUE NO PUEDE SER MÁS FÁCIL MATAR A MI PROPIO HERMANO¿ERES RETARDADO O QUÉ?

— Creo que funcionó— celebró Afrodita en voz baja, muerto de nervios.

— Sí, tienes razón— le musitó Aldebarán señalando la cabellera del menor que, muy lentamente, regresaba a su color original.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE ES FÁCIL MATARTE DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTO? —vociferaba Kanon mientras involuntarias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— ¡A VECES ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO!

El ex general marino levantó su mano amenazante y lanzó un rayo amarillo a la espalda de Saga, haciendo que los presentes lo miraran asustados. Milo corrió hacia Saga, tenía que ayudarlo.

— Sólo le detuve la hemorragia… —respondió Kanon a las miradas de sus compañeros. Se dirigió hacia donde había quedado su camiseta, la agarró, la rasgó en tiras, y regresó hasta su hermano. Fieramente, empujó a Milo y tapó la herida de su gemelo, lo cargó en brazos y caminaba rumbo a la casa de Géminis, donde limpiaría la herida y lo cuidaría, como el mismo Saga lo cuidaba a él. A unos pasos se detuvo, sin voltear a ver a los demás Caballeros.

— Gracias, amigos… por no permitirme matar a mi hermano… —miró a Mu— ¿Te encargarás del funeral de Shaka?

El carnero asintió, y Kanon continuó su camino, escuchando los sollozos de Mu. Shaka se había ido y no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de él. No pudo evitar sentirse triste y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

— Debemos avisarle a Athena— dijo Dohko a los otros, mientras observaba a Mu— Así que vamos.

— ¿Pero y Mu? —preguntó Aldebarán— ¿Lo dejaremos solo?

— Yo sé lo que les digo, vamos— Dohko fue hasta el carnero, quien en el suelo, sostenía al Caballero de Virgo entre sus brazos— Mu, nosotros iremos a avisarle a Athena lo ocurrido¿te quedarás tú solo con Shaka?

— Sí, yo… me encargaré de él…

— Bien… —Dohko hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran hasta los aposentos de su diosa.

Cuando se vio solo, Mu acarició suavemente el rostro de Shaka, sus labios, su cabello… ¡cómo iba a extrañar a su mejor amigo! Aquel que siempre se empeñaba en que se comportaran como Caballeros; aquel que pese a negarse a beber y jugar con ellos, los acompañaba y los veía emborracharse…

— No me diste la oportunidad… de decírtelo… me dejaste sin saber… sin saber que te amo… y ahora tendré que cargar con este dolor… por el resto de mis días… pero eso ya no importa… lo que importa es que pronto estarás en tu tierra, donde siempre quisiste que tus restos descansaran.

El Caballero de Aries se secó el rostro y se puso de pie, con Shaka en brazos y se teletransportó a la casa de Virgo, para arreglar a su amigo antes de llevarlo a su país. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera muerto, y pensó que la vida de un Caballero a veces era más dura de lo imaginado, pues siempre existía un enorme riesgo de perder a alguno de sus compañeros, y eso era un dolor muy grande. Más todavía cuando es alguien a quien amaba en secreto…

* * *

**¡AQUÍ YO REPORTÁNDOME!**

**(Nota: Lo que está en mayúscula en las respuestas a los reviews es importante para que lo lean TODOS)**

**Primero que nada debo disculparme por el ataque de ridiculez que me dio en el capi anterior, he estado muy deprimida últimamente, y terminé diciendo estupideces. Ha sido tal que he asesinado a ciertos personajes en los dos fics más en los que estoy trabajando, uno de ellos de SS, no tan yaoi como lo he venido haciendo, y el otro es de una nueva serie que apenas llevo casi un mes viendo¡Get Backers! Es una serie que merece más fics de los que tiene, y noté que en ella hay cierta inspiración de Saint Seiya. A parte, es picantemente YAOI (Sí, soy una depravada)**

**Otra cosilla, una amiga me preguntó por el msn si le podía revelar mi gran secreto por la redacción y los nombres que jamás estaban en minúscula…**

**Sha, cuando te iba a responder te desconectaste y no he podido contactarte! Bien, este secretito no es gran cosa, siempre tengo algunos errores, sin embargo para tener buena redacción es muy bueno leer buenas revistas (como la Tú, de México, que tiene excelentes redactoras, o la Bravo, de España. Por falta de interés no las leo, pero las leí desde los 10 hasta los 14, y me ayudaron mucho) algunos libros y tener una madre que a los tres años te haya enseñado a leer. Con respecto a los nombres propios de los santitos, sólo te doy unos datitos de Word: en el menú Herramientas, selecciona Autocorreción: ahí pongo cada uno de los nombres sin acento y sin mayúscula, y en el otro cuadro pongo el nombre bien escrito, de manera que cuando escriba aldebaran aparecerá automáticamente Aldebarán bien escrito. Y así es con todos, incluyendo Santuario y Caballeros. Cuando escribo mm aparece Máscara Mortal así nada más. INTÉNTALO, es algo para flojas en exceso como yo!**

**Ahora, gracias por los reviews, que a continuación, contestaré:**

**_Shadir_¡Gracias por darme la idea que me faltaba¡Luego te digo a lo que me refiero!**

**_Huraker_¡WOWOWOWOWOW! Alguien nuevo! Sí! Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic, es muy importante para mí que me dejen reviews. Bien, lamento hacerte sufrir con mi trama, y eso que no sabes lo que se viene… alguienes me van a matar… porque esto se pondrá mucho más dramático… jejeje… celos, traiciones, maldad… Con respecto a Afrodita y Máscara Mortal, espera a ver lo que sucede… Afrodita está muy herido, pero por favor, ama demasiado a Máscara, pero a lo mejor el italiano se marche… ¿Quién sabe? Y lo de Mu… bueno, siempre he pensado es uno de los tres más masculinos y heteros de los Caballeros dorados, y me costó muchísimo decidirme si ponerlo con otro… y Shaka… bueno, puede ser que esa no sea la última vez que Mu lo vea… gracias por tu review!**

**_Milo san_: Gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, el fic YA TIENE FINAL! Así que la única manera de que no lo continúe sería por no tener pc, o eliminen Internet, o me muera!**

**_Shivatatenshi:_ Tranquila, no es lo que piensas, él va estar vivito hasta el final… o bueno, al menos una parte de él… BUAJAJAJA! Y siempre leo tu fic, por si no te has dado cuenta trato de dejarte un review después de cada capi. Sigue dejándome tus sugerencias, sobretodo las posibles perversiones entre los gemelos, PORFA!**

**_Mayden-Mizutei_: KONNICHIWA! AY QUÉ EMOCIÓN! UN NUEVO LECTOR! Dohko x Shion… a ver… pues gracias a tu review pude incluir al final sólo una insinuación de esta pareja, pero Shion no aparecerá aquí… GOMEN! Era para no dejar a Dohko solito! Shura x Aioros me la había pedido Shivatatenshi, pero no conozco casi al sagitariano, así que lo puse con el hermanito, que tiene una personalidad definida. Afrodita nunca me cayó bien, a pesar de ser de mi signo, yo tenía unos siete u ocho años, en 1995, cuando lo vi por vez primera, y me dio un ataque… pero fue el único Caballero que recordé, hasta mis quince, cuando los volví a ver en CN… Pero no me parece mala persona, así que traté de ponerlo tal cual, sin ser tan afeminado, sino como Shun, LLORÓN! Y por cierto¡yo también veía Sailor Moon¡Y Darien es bello! Gracias por leer mi fic y espero tu próximo review! (pd¿podríamos chatear por msn?)**

**_Shadir_: Sí, cariño, siempre que busco fics, sean de IY, SS o GB todo lo pongo en ALL y SPANISH… y sé que a veces se tarda en actualizar, es por eso que A PARTIR DE AHORA VOY A ACTUALIZAR CUANDO TENGA DIEZ REVIEWS O MÁS DE LOS QUE TENÍA AL MOMENTO DE PUBLICAR EL CAPI! Jejeje, así como a ustedes les gusta ver un capi nuevo seguido, a mí me encantaría tener nuevas respuestas cuando me meto a la página, ya que los últimos tres capis que publiqué estaban con 33 reviews! Excepto este, claro. Gracias por tu ayuda! Cuídate mucho!**

**_Maiza Herlo_: Gomen nasai! Pero aquí no termina todo! **

**_Mayden-Mizutei_: Gracias! Hice lo que me dijiste con respecto a los reviews anónimos! Gracias, gracias! No sabía! Gracias!**

**_Iserith_: HOLA! OTRA NUEVA! Gracias por dejarme tu review de consuelo! Y lamento lo de Shaka… que Buda lo tenga en sus manos…**

**_Kairake_: DIOSES, OTRA NUEVA! Lamento lo de Shaka! PERDONENME POR MATAR A SHAKA! Y lo de Kanon… no tiene cura…**

**JA NE! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPI! GRACIAS A TODOS!**


	11. Namaste

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo XI **

**_"Namaste_" **

**Por Anako Hiten**

"**_Namaste_" es una forma de saludo y también de despedida en hindi, lengua hablada por la mayoría de los habitantes de la India. **

* * *

Llorando en silencio se encontraba Kanon, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su hermano. Sin embargo, lo había lastimado gravemente y sintió un infinito placer al hacerlo, se deleitó viéndolo sangrar y palidecer. Cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía como el ser más podrido, más vil sobre la tierra.

Luego de haber recostado a Saga sobre la cama, buscó una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en el baño del mayor, quien la había llenado con todo tipo de medicamentos e implementos de emergencia, ya que Kanon constantemente necesitaba calmantes para sus pesadillas y crisis de nervios, además de que se la pasaba entre caídas, cortadas, envenenamientos… sonrió al abrirla, Saga mantenía la caja actualizada para cuidarlo a él, por todos los accidentes tontos que se causaba, como si fuese un niño. Se sentó en un costado de la cama y procedió a limpiar y curar la herida que le había causado a su gemelo en el abdomen, con sumo cuidado, y también con cariño, el mismo con el que Saga lo asistía a él.

— Vas a estar bien, hermano… todo regresará pronto a la normalidad…— dijo con su voz quebrándose— Espero que Shaka logre perdonarme, arriesgó su vida para salvar la tuya…

Al terminar de curar la herida, tomó un paño húmedo y limpió la cara de Saga, y le cambió la ropa, para después abrigarlo con una sábana y dejarlo descansar. Al finalizar tomó un vaso con agua y se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana para pensar en qué hacer luego de cometer tantos errores, hasta que de pronto le llegó a la mente una imagen… un conocido cofre que se hallaba en alguna parte del Santuario, pero no sabía dónde.

* * *

Mu se encontraba a orillas del río Ganges, donde Shaka entrenó para convertirse en Caballero, y donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida. Esperaba a que las cenizas del Caballero de Virgo le fuesen entregadas para luego esparcirlas a lo largo del río. Miraba a las cantidades de personas que se aglomeraban allí, algunos rezaban por las almas de los difuntos, otros cremaban a sus seres queridos fallecidos y lanzaban los restos al río. Retiró la caja con las cenizas y luego se encaminó a una parte menos tumultuosa. Encendió su cosmos e hizo que las cenizas volaran por todo el lugar, liberando al mismo tiempo su polvo de estrellas.

— Te he traído a tu tierra, donde has sido purificado y podrás descansar en paz— Mu se arrodilló a las orillas, con una coronilla de caléndulas en sus manos— Que tu alma vea la luz y que Buda te acoja en sus manos…

Mu dejó caer la coronilla en el agua, mientras terminaba su oración por el alma de su amigo y amor secreto. Se puso de pie y volvió a encender su cosmos, estaba listo para regresar a su casa.

— Hasta luego, hermano Shaka… nos veremos en el cielo…

Terminó sus palabras desapareciendo por completo del sagrado lugar y minutos después llegó a su casa. Estaba tan cansado, y la desolación que reinaba en su corazón contribuyó a que cayera rendido en su cama.

Rato después, notó que su hermano estaba respirando agitadamente, se hincó cerca de la cama y lo oyó hablando en sueños.

— No lo hagas Kanon… no…

— Estoy aquí Saga— susurró Kanon preocupado.

— ¿Dónde… estás? —susurró el mayor, y estiró su mano buscando tocar a Kanon, quien acercó la suya— Prométeme que no vas a hacerlo, Kanon…

— Te lo prometo, Saga…— dijo el menor besando la mano de su hermano— No haré más tonterías, no quiero volver a lastimarte.

— No hablo de mí, Kanon— dijo Saga abriendo sus ojos— Hablo de ti. Pude ver lo que quieres hacer y no pienso permitirte hacer una atrocidad como esa.

— ¿Eh?

— Tuve un sueño, y en él te vi clavándote esa maldita daga en el pecho… —Kanon bajó la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su mellizo— ¿Piensas dejarme solo? Si tú mueres, hermano… mi alma moriría contigo… eres lo que más amo, lo que más aprecio… eres mi vida… te protejo porque a mis ojos eres un niño… eres MI niño, y a pesar de ser corrompido por la maldad no puedo dejar de verte como mi inocente gemelo menor…

— Hermano…

— Así que si te quitas la vida… yo también lo haré… —le advirtió Saga de manera firme— Una vez te dije que nos iríamos de este mundo tal y como habíamos venido a él: juntos, espero que entiendas.

— Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros hermano… yo soy malvado, y tu deber es eliminar a cualquier ser que interfiera con la labor de mantener la paz en el mundo¿no es así?

— ¿PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS...

— Déjame hablar— interrumpió Kanon— No sé si la maldad fue sacada de mí allá afuera, o si sigue en mí, pero tampoco quiero quedarme a averiguarlo. No sabes lo doloroso fue darme cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió, masacré a nuestro amigo Shaka, que sólo trató de ayudar; además, te lastimé a ti, casi te mato, y no sólo eso; me emocioné tanto al verte así, hasta bebí tu sangre como si fuese algún vino…

— ¡KANON, BASTA¡NO ERAS TÚ!

— ¡MALDITA SEA, SAGA, SÍ ERA YO! —gritó Kanon lanzando el vaso contra la pared— ¡ESTUVE CONSCIENTE TODO EL TIEMPO¡ESTABA ESPERANDO A QUE COMENZARAS A CONVULSIONAR PARA REÍRME EN TU CARA Y MATARTE¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?

— Ya te lo dije, Kanon, tú te matas, yo me mato— dijo Saga, viendo a su hermano perder la calma— Juntos vamos a superar todas las adversidades, somos hermanos, hermanos gemelos y debemos apoyarnos.

— No entiendes mi sufrimiento, esto es demasiado para mí— Kanon se lanzó a los brazos de Saga y comenzó a llorar— No soy tan fuerte como para cargar con tantos pecados sobre mi conciencia…

— Pequeño… es por eso que siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas— musitó el mayor de los gemelos mientras abrazaba a su hermano— Yo seré tu fuerza, seré tu pilar y tu apoyo… Jamás te dejaré solo, así que tú tampoco me dejes solo a mí…

— Te quiero…

— Yo también…— con sus dedos, Saga limpió las lágrimas de su hermano y le pasó una parte de la cobija— Ven aquí, será mejor que descansemos…

El menor asintió y se metió en la cama, siendo arropado por su hermano, que le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir.

— Siento que esto no es el final… pero espero que se me ocurra algo para evitar matar a mi hermano, o a alguno de mis amigos cuando vuelva a suceder.

Kanon se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos, para pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuese lo ocurrido durante la tarde.

* * *

Se sumergió en un profundo sueño, pero repentinamente sintió unos dedos que se deslizaban con sutileza por sus mejillas. Eran las mismas caricias que había sentido antes en varias ocasiones, tan ligeras, y aquellos finos dedos que estremecían su piel… se preguntaba si era un simple sueño de nuevo, como siempre lo suponía…

— No es un sueño, precisamente, Mu…

Aquella voz… se parecía tanto a la de… No, sinceramente no podía ser…

— Sí, lo soy…

Mu se levantó de su cama, y se encontró en un sitio lleno de luz, su cama ya no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre de contextura muy delgada, de cabellos largos y rubios, y sus ojos tenían un color aguamarina brillante. Llevaba una túnica blanca larga, carente de mangas, dejando una parte de su pecho al descubierto, y un broche dorado sostenía la prenda.

— ¿Shaka? —murmuró el carnero observando estupefacto al sujeto.

— ¿Y quién más te despertaría de esta manera?

— ¡Eres tú! — exclamó Mu con la emoción desbordada, estaba plenamente feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

— A nivel espiritual, desde luego— dijo el indio con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos de par en par— ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

— A mí también… —dijo Mu sin dejar de mirar los dedos del indio— ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

— Lo que desees.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con que quién más me despertaría así¿Acaso no es la primera vez que me… tocas… mientras duermo?

— Eh… yo…— el rubio miró hacia otro lugar— Hubo algunas cosas que no pude decirte. He venido porque sentí tu gran tristeza, además de que tus palabras… esas bellas palabras…

— ¿Cuáles palabras? —quiso saber Mu, dándose cuenta de la mirada del espíritu de Shaka, que se había profundizado.

— Nunca supe lo que sentías por mí, de haberlo sabido… —Shaka acercó su cara a la de su amigo— no me hubiera escabullido en tu templo tantas veces, solamente pare verte dormir, para contemplarte…

— Entonces… ¿no era un sueño? —el ariano lo miraba impávido— ¿Eras tú quien me tocaba así?

— Sí, y me arrepentía de ello, mas ahora me arrepiento de no haberte confesado mis sentimientos… pero es que nuestra amistad--

— Es demasiado hermosa como para perjudicarla con ese tipo de cosas— completó Mu, con su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad— ¡No puedo creer que sintiéramos lo mismo!

— A mí también me cuesta creerlo, jamás hubiese pensado que tú…

— Pero eso ya no importa, ahora podremos estar juntos y compartir nuestro amor— sonrió el carnero, pasando por alto un pequeñísimo detalle.

— No creo que eso sea posible, Mu— dijo Shaka, mientras su alma se desgarraba— ¿Olvidas que estoy muerto? Lo único que me duele de mi condición es no poder darte mi amor como lo mereces.

— Es cierto… ya no estás aquí…

— La ternura con la que despediste mis restos, y los dejaste en mi hermosa tierra… —Shaka abrazó a Mu, mientras le secaba las lágrimas— Jamás podré olvidarlo, así como tampoco podré olvidar todos los momentos que compartimos, las batallas, los triunfos, y nuestra preciosa amistad, que quedará por siempre grabada en mi corazón, esté donde esté.

— Acaso… ¿te estás despidiendo? —inquirió Mu al sentir unas cálidas gotas cayendo sobre su hombro.

— No pude hacerlo antes, y realmente necesitaba despedirme de ti…— susurró Shaka uniendo su frente con la de Mu— Si no lo hacía, no podría descansar en paz.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, derramando lágrimas de pesar, por no poder compartir su amor, por dejarse para siempre. El fuerte abrazo que sentía Mu fue lentamente aligerándose, al igual que la esencia de Shaka. al abrir los ojos, vio cómo el espíritu del Caballero de Virgo se desvanecía como una ilusión.

— _Namaste_, Mu… —fue lo último que escuchó el pelilila antes de caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño…

…

Una cálida sensación lo despertó: era el sol que entraba por su ventana, sin duda ya había amanecido. Observó bien el lugar, era su habitación. Se dijo a sí mismo que quizás todo aquello había sido un largo sueño.

— No, no fue un sueño… fue su despedida… ¡DEMONIOS!

El guardián de la primera casa golpeó furiosamente la mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado, haciéndola añicos por la fuerza del impacto. Se sentía solo, su hermano del alma se había ido para siempre, no lo volvería a ver. Sin embargo, recordó algo que el mismo Caballero de Virgo le había comentado en una oportunidad…

— Nunca estaré solo… —dijo Mu mirándose en un espejo que colgaba en su habitación— Mis amigos… mis compañeros de lucha estarán ahí para acompañarme… Namaste, Shaka….

* * *

**¡EL 2006 HA LLEGADO¿Cómo pasaron las navidades y el año nuevo?**

**Espero que se hayan divertido más que yo!**

**Quisiera poner mis propósitos de año nuevo aquí, a ver si se cumplen al menos tres de ellos:**

**Primero: Quedar en la UDO¡NECESITO COMENZAR A ESTUDIAR! Snif… me gradué en el 2004, pero como me mudé de ciudad… bUAAA! Necesito estudiar!**

**Segundo: Conseguir un buen empleo de medio tiempo.**

**Tercero: Hacer buenas amistades en esta hermosa isla.**

**Cuarto: Tener mi primer novio antes de cumplir los 19 (creo que en tres meses no se puede hacer mucho…)**

**Quinto: Tener más lectores!**

**Sexto: Terminar mis nuevos fics, tanto de GB como SS… y lograr hacer uno de IY…**

**No soy el tipo de persona que hace esto todos los años, pero lo intento a ver qué tal… **

**Y bien ¿cuáles son sus propósitos? **

**Espero que este año sea productivo y lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes! Lo deseo de todo corazón!**

**¡Gracias a todos, una vez más por seguir mi alocado fic!**


	12. Sin Mirar Atrás

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo XII **

**Sin Mirar Atrás **

**Por Anako Hiten**

El constantemente escandaloso Santuario se mantuvo en silencio inquebrantable durante un largo tiempo. Los Caballeros se limitaban a entrenar duro todos los días, y conversar sólo durante las horas de comida. Las primeras semanas estaban llenas de una gran tensión, aún más si alguno de los gemelos se encontraba cerca; sin embargo, el tiempo continuó su curso y los Santos Dorados ayudaban a los geminanos a superar todo aquello. Kanon aún se castigaba por la muerte de Shaka, pero Mu y Camus lograron hacerlo sentir mejor, hablándole fraternalmente.

Saga, después de ver a su hermano un poco más animado, decidió continuar su relación con Milo, que estaba receloso por falta de atención, y cuando estaba fuera de la vista de Saga, se jugueteaba con Camus de lo lindo, sin saber que su posesivo novio se daba cuenta de ello.

Por su parte, Mu quería despejar su mente y liberar su tristeza, por lo que decidió utilizar sus poderes para fabricar una armadura… pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea…

Una tarde bastante calurosa, Camus estaba tratando de mover sus tornados sin que se derritieran, cuando vio un brillo dorado que llamó su atención. Fue hacia él y encontró al guardián de la primera casa concentrado utilizando su polvo de estrellas.

— Hola Mu¿podría preguntar qué haces?

— ¡CAMUS! —Mu pareció nervioso al verlo, y se veía cansado— Eh, bueno… yo…

El acuariano observó bien lo que Mu tenía frente a él, y le preguntó sorprendido:

— ¿No es esa…?

— Sí, y por favor, no le digas a nadie que la tengo yo— dijo Mu, suplicante.

— No te preocupes, pero… ¿acaso estás haciendo otra?

— No precisamente, intento completarla, pero falta algo muy importante.

— Y si no me equivoco… es la sangre de un Caballero¿cierto?

— Sí, pero necesitaría demasiada, y yo no--

— Te daré la que necesites… estoy muy saludable, así que bastará conmigo— dijo Camus decidido— Espero que puedas terminarla pronto.

— Pero Camus…— el pelilila lo miró muy asombrado— Ni siquiera sé si resultará, y tú te debilitarás demasiado, hasta podrías--

— ¿Morir? Claro que no¡soy muy fuerte! Además… lo hago por él…

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Camus movió su mano y soltó una fina lámina de hielo, la tomó con su otra mano e hizo con ella un corte en su muñeca, brotando de ella grandes cantidades de sangre. Mu lo miraba casi sin creerlo, eso era una gran demostración de amistad. Encendió su cosmoenergía y nuevamente su polvo de estrellas apareció entre sus manos, mezclándose con la sangre del francés. Ambos se sentaron para acomodarse, aquello tardaría bastante tiempo.

* * *

No era justo… habían sucedido cosas muy dolorosas en un corto período de tiempo, y pensaba que su alma se estaba haciendo de hierro por tanto dolor… pero sólo se engañaba a sí mismo… fantaseaba con besar a Máscara, pero no podía dejarse caer en esos pensamientos, no quería perdonarlo, no después del dolor que le había causado, pero su amor por él era tan grande como su vanidad… o quizás aún más.

Volvió a lanzar otra rosa roja al mismo lugar, pero sin éxito, no expulsaban nada... hasta que a su nariz llegó un olor suave y tentador, y su cuerpo lentamente caía por el entumecimiento muscular. Al fin lo había logrado.

— Ahora… el próximo paso… la inmunidad… oh dioses… esto es horrible… ¡horriblemente perfecto! —pensó Afrodita aumentando su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido para levantarse, pero era demasiado pronto.

— Oh, no… mi vista también está afectada… —se lamentaba el sueco desparramado en el piso— Esto va a darme una buena ventaja al luchar… si es que algún día llego a levantarme…

— ¿Fabricando veneno de rosas, mujer?

Simplemente genial, no podía moverse, ni tampoco ver, estaba tirado en el suelo como tapete y al tonto de Máscara se le ocurría pasar por allí, como si no tuviera la cabeza lo suficientemente caótica.

— Es muy potente, los restos del veneno están provocándome calambres… ¡Buen truco!

Máscara Mortal, que se encontraba sentado en el piso al lado de Afrodita, acarició su cabello, y miró sus labios… en un arrebato lo besó y se levantó. El pisciano estaba enojadísimo, aunque muy en su interior, quería un beso más largo, pero de igual manera se encontraba paralizado por su propio veneno y no podía ni reclamar ni alargar el beso.

— ¡JA¡AL FIN LO HICE! —chilló Máscara señalando triunfalmente a Afrodita— Y permíteme decirte… que sí sabes a rosas… espero que logres levantarte… ¡adiós!

El italiano se fue corriendo traviesamente, se sentía algo tonto, pero no le importaba, había logrado probar los anhelados labios de su pececito y esta vez no sentía remordimientos.

— ¡Si pensabas que te perdonaré después de esto estás muy equivocado!

Afrodita sintió lejos al italiano, y trató de moverse… ¡y pensar que tenía que envenenarse unas cuantas veces más para inmunizarse!

* * *

La ostentación era algo contagioso, eso era lo que pensaba Saga, al ver a Shura de Capricornio viéndose en el espejo de los baños por más de diez minutos, con Aioria a su lado arreglándose el cabello. Aunque a decir verdad, él mismo también llevaba rato ahí, desenredando su cabellera, tenía días sin peinarla y comenzaba a parecer un espantapájaros.

— ¡Parece que cuando Milo se emociona, no ignora ni una hebra de cabello!— bromeaba Shura con Saga.

— ¡Y parece que alguien se emborrachó ayer, León!

Al instante el aludido volteó la vista, mirando al muchacho con muy malos ojos— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo, Saga?

— Es que cada vez que te pasas de copas… amaneces con extrañas marcas en el cuello, como hoy… ¿Tanto tiempo frente al espejo y sin notarlo?

Aioriafrunció el ceñoy se subió el cuello de la franela. Shura sólo se reía por lo bajo, y se miraba la oreja izquierda, que también tenía una marca.

— Oye, Saga… ¿qué pensarías si me pongo un arete en la oreja?

— Que serías el primero de los Caballeros Dorados en hacerlo— contestó el geminiano.

— ¿Y tú, Aioria?

— Pues… es tu cuerpo, haz lo que quieras con él— gruñó Aioria, para después salir del lugar.

— ¡Eh, León¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Saga— ¡Estás muy raro hoy!

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! —masculló el leonino yéndose definitivamente.

Shura reía a carcajadas, mientras que Saga lo miraba odiosamente.

— ¡GRACIAS AMIGO¡Me hiciste un gran favor esta mañana!

— ¡No me habla¡Y me mira horrible! —se quejaba el peliazul— ¡Eres un estúpido!

— Tranquilo, cuando hable con él se resolverá todo— dijo el español acariciándose su oreja.

— ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?

— Pues… no lo sé…

— ¡Así que voy a aguantarme la rabia y las malas miradas de Aioria hasta que a ti te de la gana de decirle todo!

— Amargado¡puedes cobrarme el favor cuando quieras! —sonrió el español, y luego pensó— Espero que no se lo tome en serio

* * *

Era ya de noche, con algo de suerte llegaría a su cama y se lanzaría allí. Mu tenía razón, aquello era muy agotador, en todos los aspectos. Continuó arrastrándose por el pasillo que llevaba a su recámara, y al llegar se tumbó en su cama.

— ¡AY!

— ¿Kanon?

El acuariano se movió y a su lado se encontraba acostado el menor de los gemelos, al cual le había aplastado una mano. Kanon, al ver a su chico en tan penosa situación, se preocupó. Su piel lucía blanca como una hoja de papel, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y daba la impresión de que el viento fácilmente podía llevárselo a volar.

— ¿Tus propios tornados te atacaron, o es que Milo y tú recuperaron el tiempo perdido?

— No quiero hablar ahora, Kanon. No me siento bien— dijo Camus arropándose.

— ¡No me digas, que no se nota! —exclamó el mellizo levantándose.

Camus lo sintió irse, iba a pensar en lo último que había dicho Kanon, pero el sueño predominó, hasta que rato después una suave mano en su espalda lo hizo entreabrir los ojos.

— Lamento despertarte, te prepararé un jugo de remolacha con naranjas, para que no te veas como un fantasma¿bébetelo, sí?

Camus subió su cabeza, vio que el gemelo lo miraba dulcemente. Se preguntó qué hacía en su cama cuando llegó. Se sentó, tomó el vaso que le era ofrecido y bebió de él. No le era muy agradable el sabor de la remolacha, aparte de que su amante no era muy dado para la cocina, pero sabía que estaba preocupado por él, y a pesar de no saber la razón de su debilidad, lo ayudaba a mejorarse.

— Sí, sé que sabe mal, pero lo importante es que te lo bebas, así podrás recuperar tus fuerzas…

— ¿Qué hacías aquí, Kanon? —inquirió Camus luego de terminar el jugo, y Kanon volvió a llenar el vaso, tenía toda una jarra de jugo— ¿MÁS?

— Si no lo bebes no te responderé…— el francés puso una cara de niño malcriado que enterneció al geminiano, quien decidió responder a la interrogante— No te había visto hoy, y quería charlar un rato contigo.

— Yo también quería… pero…

— Bébete el jugo, Camus, y después vete a dormir, quiero verte recuperado mañana... ¡Mañana entrenaremos en contra y estoy listo para vencerte!

Kanon se despidió y se fue, y en su descenso vio a Milo subiendo con mucha prisa, y llevaba una pequeña botella de farmacia en su mano.

— No sabía que Milo tomara medicinas… ¿para qué será?... Bueno, eso es asunto de Saga, no mío.

* * *

Tosía y tosía, y luego tuvo una crisis de estornudos a causa de las cantidades de polvo que había en su armario. Tenía años sin meterse allí, pero necesitaba limpiarlo. Se tapó la nariz y la boca con un paño comenzó a sacar todas las cajas vacías y ropa vieja que ya no usaba; era un armario pequeño, y la mayor parte de su contenido parecía ser basura… hasta que vio un grueso sobre apergaminado, que estaba lleno de papeles mal doblados. Se quitó el paño y se sentó en el suelo y los sacó uno a uno, y salieron algunas viejas fotos: fotos suyas de cuando vivía en Brasil, y de sus compañeros de la escuela de Samba. En una de ellas, estaba él, con su cabello corto y una muchacha rubia estaba junto a él… acercó la foto a su pecho, mientras que sus labios musitaron algo.

— …Moa…

— Así que ese es el nombre de tu novia, Aldebarán…

El carioca no se había dado cuenta de que Dohko había entrado a su casa, y tomado una de sus fotografías.

— Ya no lo es… la he dejado sola por tanto tiempo— dijo Aldebarán mirando la foto con nostalgia— Además, éramos unos adolescentes, no creo que se quede esperándome para siempre.

— ¿Y estas cartas¿Quién las escribió?

— Pues… ella… pero cada vez que trato de leerlas no puedo evitar llorar… la extraño mucho, y a mis amigos, y ahora que no puedo ir…

— ¿No habías comprado tu boleto? —preguntó Dohko— Te ibas para Navidad¿qué sucedió?

— Iba a comprarlo el día después de que murió Shaka… no tenía cabeza para hacerlo… y hace unos días traté de comprarlo, pero aumentaron el precio casi al doble, y ya me había costado mucho ahorrar ese dinero.

— Pero puedo prestarte, Aldebarán, no te preocupes.

— Ni lo pienses, eso es bastante dinero— negó el toro rotundamente— Y no te quedaría nada para los regalos de Navidad. De igual manera no quiero irme después de todo esto, no creo que sea conveniente irme en estos momentos.

— Ya la marea está baja, Aldebarán, no te preocupes por eso.

— Trataré de ir el año que viene, para el Carnaval, tal vez…

Dohko cogió otra fotografía y la miró: en ella estaban unos quince muchachos y muchachas con trajes de plumas y lentejuelas, muy ceñidos al cuerpo. El antiguo maestro sonrió al ver que uno de ellos era el actual Caballero de Tauro.

— ¡El gran toro con un traje de lentejuelas azules! —se burló el libriano— ¡ Y vaya que tenías el cabello corto!

— Sí… si Moa me viera ahora… ¡se moriría de un infarto! —rió el moreno.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice ese cartel detrás de ustedes?

— _Académia Junior do Portela_… fue donde aprendí a bailar… —relataba Aldebarán— estuve cinco años allí, y éramos de la división juvenil. Siempre fui el más alto, desde los nueve, por eso nunca fui a la academia infantil. Ése era mi hogar, y casi todos allí éramos huérfanos, pero muy talentosos para el baile y crecimos como hermanos. Espero que el tiempo pase rápido para poder ir a visitarlos.

— Bueno, pero tienes a otros diez hermanos que te quieren mucho… Uno de ellos tiene mucho sueño ahora…

— Yo también tengo sueño… y a... ah… aaahhhh—el toro estornudó sonoramente, tapándose la boca con el paño— … alergias…

— ¡Salud! Y que duermas bien¡torito bailarín!

El guardián de la segunda casa del Santuario se levantó, sin darse cuenta de que su compañero había tomado una de sus cartas, llevándosela con él, para algún desconocido propósito.


	13. El Amargo Sabor de la Alevosía I Parte

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo XIII **

**El Amargo Sabor de la Alevosía **

**(Escorpio) **

Por Anako Hiten

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTENCIA:CONTENIDO YAOI – LEEMON**

* * *

Otra fría noche otoñal tenía lugar, y Kanon se encontraba bebiendo chocolate caliente sentado en su cama, con una simpática pijama blanca de ovejitas que le había regalado su hermano por meras ganas de fastidiarlo. A parte de la pijama, también llevaba unas gruesas medias de lana, y se cubrió desde la cabeza hasta la cintura con un pesado edredón de colores. Cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que estaba en el Polo Norte. Mientras terminaba su gigantesca taza de chocolate, apareció Saga en la habitación, y parecía enojado.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye¡Sólo te falta la espuma saliendo de tu boca!

— ¿No crees que exageras abrigándote tanto? —contestó Saga cambiándose de ropa.

— Tengo frío, no molestes— se defendió el menor— ¿Me vas a decir la razón de tu cara rabiosa?

— ¡Estoy cansado de que Aioria se la pase tratándome mal por culpa de Shura! Dos semanas¡DOS SEMANAS aguantándome los "empujones accidentales" y mala cara de Aioria, a parte de sus pesadas bromas que ya me están agotando la paciencia!

— …como si tuvieras…

— ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

— ... ¿Y Milo?... —Kanon quiso cambiar el tema para no recibir la intensa cólera de su gemelo.

— ¡Ése imbécil! —bufó Saga con el ceño fruncido— Cada vez que piensa que no lo veo, va y se manosea con Camus... ¡A ver si vigilas a tu noviecito!

— No seas dramático, ellos siempre se juegan así, Saga— lo calmó Kanon mientras le pasaba el peine— Camus siempre me pregunta si me molesta, pero a mí no me importa... yo me la paso en la casa de citas y no se molesta. ¡Soy muy popular entre las chicas de la cuidad!

— ¡No tienes remedio! Y no entiendo por qué vas a ese lugar.

— Porque también me gustan las chicas, hermanito— dijo Kanon burlonamente— No soy como tú¡que pareces una!

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO¡NO ME ESTÉS LLAMANDO AFEMINADO, IDIOTA!

— Tú solito te estás enterrando, Saga. En ningún momento dije afeminado, pero gracias por decirlo por mí.

El mayor miró a su gemelo, algo molesto, o mejor dicho MUY molesto.

— ¡Soy muy cambiante y alterable, eso lo sabes!

— No, hermano— lo contradijo el menor— eres tan sentimental como Afrodita, pero tratas de ocultarlo, y solamente te desahogas conmigo. ¡Si lo hicieras con los demás dirían lo mismo¡Eres un llorón de primera categoría!

— Si te molesta que me desahogue con mi hermano menor deberías decírmelo— Saga iba a irse, pero su hermano se encaramó sobre su espalda y comenzó a gritar:

— ¡NO TE ENOJEEEEES¡YO TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

— Dolió, hermano…

— Perdóname¿sí? Pero es que ¿sabes? Los demás piensan que eres insensible, y muy duro ¡y eres más suave que una nubecita!

— ¡Deja las idioteces!

Saga se quitó a Kanon de la espalda y se sentó en la cama. El antiguo Dragón Marino se arrojó a la cama y le revolvió los cabellos.

— Adoro los momentos en los que te desahogas conmigo, hermano, porque soy el único que ve tu lado tierno, sensible… soy el único que sabe cómo eres realmente. Nunca pensé que compartiríamos tanto como lo hacemos ahora… si quieres compartir algo, que sé que sí, hazlo, estoy a tu disposición.

— Es el imbécil de Milo… siento que no soy suficiente para él, que no sé complacerlo como Camus lo hacía...

— ¡Es que eres demasiado pasivo! —exclamó Kanon quitándole el peine y lanzándolo a otro lugar— ¡No tomas la iniciativa con él!

— Por lo que veo, Juana de Arco te ha arrastrado hacia sus morbosidades...

— No es eso, hermano —Kanon se levantó de la cama, lanzó el edredón lejos y haló a su hermano— Ven¡voy a arreglarte y correrás a la casa de Escorpio, te le lanzarás encima, sin besos ni nada e irás directo al grano!

— ¿QUÉ?

— Sí, y para ponerle más emoción hálale el cabello, muérdelo, maltrátalo¡así sabrá quién es el que manda!

— ¿T-tú haces todas esas cosas... hermano? —preguntó Saga sorprendido por escuchar tantas atrocidades de la boca de su hermano.

— Jaja... no... Yo no soy como tú— sonrió el menor— Tú eres imponente, agresivo ¡y te encanta que te obedezcan¡Es un rol perfecto para ti!

Kanon continuó sonriendo maliciosamente, y le despeinaba la cabellera a su hermano mayor, dándole un toque salvaje, y luego soltó los cordones que ataban el cuello de su franelilla(1), dejando una pequeña parte de su pecho al descubierto y haciéndolo lucir muy seductor.

— ¡DIOSES¡ARDES EN FUEGO! —exclamó Kanon viendo su obra maestra— Hasta a mí me encantaría ser maltratado por ti¡con esa pinta no hay quien te resista!

— ¡Cállate, asqueroso! —exclamó Saga enfadado.

— Es el arma secreta de Géminis... ¿entendido?

— ¿Arma secreta?

— Yo mismo usé esta pinta y créeme que funcionó de maravilla. Es como si tuvieras un cartel que dice "sexo salvaje gratis"¡Jajajaja!

— ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

— ¡DIME ENTONCES QUE NO TIENES GANAS DE HACERLO!

Saga se dio la vuelta y se fue, y mientras salía del templo, escuchaba las carcajadas de su hermano, burlándose de él.

* * *

Llevaba varias noches observando el pequeño frasco. Ahora estaba listo, sólo tendría que colocar unas cuantas gotas; honestamente no se creía capaz de cometer una locura como esa, pero... necesitaba comprobar si esa sustancia servía, y qué mejor que usar a su antiguo amante. Además, podría juguetearse un buen rato con él...

— ¡Milo¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?

Se decidió finalmente: colocó tres gotas en uno de los vasos y revolvió bien el jugo.

— Espero que a Saga no se le ocurra venir —pensó, pero luego bajó la mirada— No... él nunca viene...

* * *

— _Dicen que si le das esto a tu pareja funciona como un fuerte afrodisíaco..._

— _Yo no lo compraría, lo mezclan con una droga que te deja alelado, y as¡ se aprovechan del momento de debilidad._

_No entendía de qué rayos estaban hablando aquellas personas, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una tienda naturista. ¡Esas ideas locas de Aioria!_

— _Joven¿necesita ayuda? —le preguntó una muchacha que llevaba un montón de pulseras y collares largos, así como una falda holgada y unos lentes que ocupaban la mayor parte de su cara: parecía una de esas llamadas "brujas modernas". Milo la observó bien, y luego al lugar._

— _Necesito... necesito... una... una infusión tranquilizante..._

— _¡Ah, por aquí...¿De qué la desea?—dijo la muchacha llevándolo por un pasillo._

— _Pues… no recuerdo lo que me dijo Aioria…— musitó Milo tratando de recordar._

— _¿Aioria¿El hombre misterioso de ojos verdes y excelentes pectorales? —preguntó la encargada sorprendida— ¿Lo conoce?_

_El escorpión miró la variedad de infusiones, tratando de recordar lo que le habían pedido, e ignorando la pregunta de la encargada. _

— _¿Jengibre? —Milo esbozó una sonrisa muy malévola, y tomó una bolsita— ¡Me llevo ésta!_

— _Esas raíces no tienen nada de tranquilizantes, joven, pero... —la muchacha miró la sonrisa demoníaca de Milo y prefirió no hablar más— ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?_

— _No gracias... —repitió Milo apurado por irse y vengarse de su mejor amigo por mandarlo a una tienda de brujas._

_Sin embargo, la joven necesitaba vender un producto que recién le había llegado, así que, tragándose su miedo hacia el Caballero, se lo ofreció._

— _Antes de irse quisiera comentarle algo, joven: tenemos un nuevo producto— le dijo la muchacha mostrándole una botella, la misma de la que las otras dos personas estaban hablando— Es un afrodisíaco que hace que su pareja haga prácticamente lo que usted le pida..._

— _Ya... me voy... —dijo el hombre, muriéndose por saber si eso era cierto._

— _¿No tiene la atención que se merece¿Quiere que su pareja lo consienta... lo mime? —exclamó la muchacha, quería vender las benditas gotas y Milo parecía un buen prospecto— ¡Este es el remedio! Tres gotas mezcladas con agua o jugo y en cuestión de segundos se verá el efecto!_

_Milo dudó, tenía problemas en la cama con Saga... y esa "medicina" se escuchaba muy bien. Su curiosidad finalmente despertó y quiso saber más._

— _¿Y si mi pareja no accede a beberlo?_

— _No tiene por qué saberlo— sonrió la chica— El sabor de este milagro es neutro, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con la dosificación. Son sólo tres gotas al día. Y debe tomarlo sólo cuando sea necesario._

— _¿Y los efectos secundarios?_

— _En dosis normales no se presentan, pero en caso de sobredosis puede aparecer una gran ansiedad, y en algunos casos hasta desmayos._

_Milo lo pensó bien... si no se pasaba de la dosificación todo sería genial, pero necesitaba saber más, no iba darle a su Saga algo que pudiera hacerle daño._

— _¿Y qué es esto, exactamente¿Una droga, o algo así?_

— _Muchos lo confunden con una droga, hasta la llaman la droga erótica, pero no lo es— explicaba la muchacha— Es el extracto de una planta que se halla en el fondo del océano índico, muy rara en su especie y de un extraño pero brillante color rojo. Su perfume al molerlo es muy fuerte, que al ser aspirado produce una sensación de deseo sexual inmediata. Por ello es mezclado con otras sustancias que suavizan sus efectos, incluyendo flores de mejorana y raíz de valeriana, que producen los efectos calmantes que hacen a la persona casi sumisa ante los deseos de su amante._

_Eso era todo lo que tenía que saber. No dudó más y se llevó un frasco. Una ayudita extra para su relación con Saga no le vendría mal._

— _¡Gracias señorita! Me será muy útil— dijo Milo muy contento— Espero que funcione, a ver si acelera a mi Saga…_

* * *

Salió con ambos vasos a la sala, donde Camus lo estaba esperando para charlar.

— Entonces... ¿cómo va todo con Saga? —preguntó el acuariano bebiendo un sorbo del jugo.

— No muy bien, Camus— contestó desalentado el Escorpión— Siento que ya perdimos la chispa... creo... que no le gusta tener relaciones conmigo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo¡Si a medianoche siempre vas y te lo coges!

— S, tienes toda la razón ¡YO lo hago todo!

— No tienes... no tienes... —Camus parpadeó un par de veces, y su visión se volvió borrosa por unos instantes— ¿Por qué no le pides que te tome, si es tan pasivo?

— ¡No va a hacerlo! —se quejó Milo— Siempre que le hago una propuesta diferente me responde con mala cara¡todo es no, y que pareciera que lo único que tengo en la mente es el sexo!

— Pues parece que tiene razón— dijo Camus por lo bajo.

— Si me acostara con otro no creo que le molestaría. Sólo me tiene porque no quiere estar solo...

— Saga es muy celoso, Milo— dijo Camus— Perdería completamente el control si te viera en plena acción con otro. ¿Y si viniera ahora? El simple hecho de verte solo conmigo lo sacaría de sus casillas y te haría una escena de celos inimaginable.

— El nunca viene— respondió Milo algo afligido— Sólo viene en las mañanas a tomar café y a charlar.

— ¿Te ha dicho que te quiere?

— Un par de veces, pero dudo que sea cierto— Milo escondió su rostro entre sus manos, la conversación estaba tomando un giro que lo estaba deprimiendo.

— ¡Ya te me pusiste triste! —dijo Camus tomándolo por los hombros— ¿Cómo no va a quererte, si eres tan dulce?

— Creo que el único que realmente disfruta conmigo eres tú, Camus...— dijo Milo tratando de pensar en otra cosa... hasta que recordó¡realizar la prueba de "control de calidad"!...

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el francés sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de ir a la casa de Géminis y "tener algo de acción" con Kanon— No sé por qué siento que quieres hacerlo ahora...

— ¿YOOO? —exclamó Milo haciéndose el inocente— Lo único que quiero de ti es un masaje en los hombros... estoy tan tenso...

— Como quieras, amigo— dijo Camus animosamente, sin saber que su lindo amiguito venenoso le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Se levantó y se colocó detrás de Milo, luego con sus manos comenzó a masajear la nuca del muchacho, y continuó bajando hasta su espalda.

— Creo que me debería quitar la camisa, no siento tus manos...

El muchacho de ojos aguamarina se despojó de su franelilla, dejando su espalda desnuda ante los ojos de su amigo, quien continuó con los masajes.

— Oh, Camus... qué... bien se siente... sigue... así...

Camus comenzó a excitarse por escuchar los gemidos del Escorpión, no quería sentirlo, no sabía por qué pero tenía unas gigantescas y poderosas ganas de tirarse a alguien. Pensó en Kanon nuevamente, pero la voz de Milo lo desconcentraba.

— Camus... ohhh... mmm... sí...

Necesitaba hacerlo, no podía más... estaba empalmado, y los grititos del Escorpión no ayudaban... sólo le echaban más leña al fuego.

— Tienes las mejores manos del mundo... Camus... oh Camus... sigue Camus...

El acuariano hizo caso, y continuó con su tarea, pero en lugar de utilizar las manos, dio lugar a su hiperactiva lengua. En ese momento Milo supo que las gotitas eran efectivas, así que decidió detener el juego.

— Ah.. eso está mucho mejor... ¡Gracias!

El francés no hizo caso, y continuó, esta vez mordiendo las orejas del Escorpión. Éste se puso de pie y se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Camus.

— Voy un momento al baño, ya regreso— dijo Milo, dejando a un cachondo Camus en la sala del templo de Escorpio.

Éste, luego de que su amigo se fuera al baño, decidió esperarlo en su habitación. Estaba muy prendido y no iba a irse sin que le apagaran el fuego. Al salir del baño, Milo fue agarrado por la cintura y lanzado a la cama. El Escorpión decidió continuar el juego¿qué más daba? Al final Saga no iba a enterarse...

* * *

Mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba en como irrumpir en la casa de su insaciable escorpión. Lo amaba, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no tenían nada en común: él era celoso y posesivo, en cambio Milo era coqueto y nunca le pedía explicaciones, como si no le interesara lo que hiciera. Casi todas las noches, Milo se metía en la habitación de Saga y lo hacía suyo, pero su relación rápidamente se convirtió en una aburrida rutina y se estaban cansando. Sin embargo, todo sería diferente ésta vez. Iba, en pleno comienzo de la noche, a la octava casa del Santuario, tomaría violentamente a ese escorpión y lo haría suyo de una vez por todas. Sólo le faltaban dos escalones...

— Espero que estás allí¡grandísimo pervertido!

...Un escalón...

— ¿Donde estará?

... sala de la casa de Escorpio...

— Debe estar echado como inútil... —se despeinó un poquito más el cabello y colocó su mano en la manilla de la puerta de la habitación— ¡Vamos a ver qué dices de es--...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!

Se detuvo en seco al ver tan repugnante escena.

— ¡S-s-saga! —chilló Milo levantándose, e inmediatamente se tapó con una sábana.

— Esto no es nada bueno...— se dijo Camus en voz baja mientras se levantaba a buscar su ropa.

— ¡LO SABÍA¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO MENTIROSO! —gritó Saga sintiéndose completamente humillado— ¡Continúen, no se preocupen por mí!

— ¡Espera, Saga!

Muy tarde: Saga se había ido. La furia que recorría su cuerpo hizo que encendiera su cosmos, por lo que se fue a la velocidad de la luz, y Milo no pudo seguirlo.

— No puede ser... pero... ¿qué venía a hacer a esta hora? —se preguntó Milo aún en su posición— No entiendo...

— Es obvio, Milo. Venía a hacer lo que YO estaba haciendo— contestó Camus.

— Eso no es posible... en nunca viene a esta hora, y ¡mucho menos a hacerlo conmigo!

— ¡Que sí, te digo! Venía con los cabellos alborotados y los cordones de la camiseta desatados. Ese estilo extraño de arreglarse me lo mostró Kanon la primera vez que se dignó a hacerme el amor...

— No... no es cierto... si venía a hacerlo entonces... entonces...

— ¡Sí, lo arruinaste! —se burló camus terminando de arreglarse— Será mejor que me vaya... ¡ya me siento mejor!

— ¿Eh?

— No te hagas el tonto... —Camus paseó una de sus manos por la mesa de noche de Milo y abrió una de las gavetas. De ésta sacó una caja de madera de tamaño mediano y la abrió. Milo se asustó ante ello y trató de quitarle la caja.

— ¿Qué haces¡Deja mis cosas!

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso? —Camus rebuscó hasta encontrar algo oculto en papel de periódico— ¿Por esto?

Camus había conseguido el frasco de la tienda naturista y se lo mostró al Escorpión. Éste sólo tragó saliva.

— Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y sé que a veces puedes llegar lejos sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad¡pero esto es el colmo! —con su mano, el acuariano rompió la botella— Lo dejo pasar porque sé que tendrás graves problemas por esto.

— Yo... lo siento...

Camus se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse miró a Milo de reojo— Ni se te ocurra volver a utilizarme de conejillo para probar tus experimentos... Espero que puedas salir ileso de esta, aunque lo dudo... esta vez te pasaste...

El francés se fue, dejando a Milo patitieso en su recámara. Vaya que Camus tenía razón, había metido la pata, y bien metida, porque ahora no sólo tendría problemas con Saga, sino con su buen amigo Camus. No podía creer que fuese tan tonto, se había dado cuenta de que le puso algo a su bebida. Se molestó consigo mismo, y se sentó a pensar en qué le diría a Saga; no le iba a ser nada fácil explicarle el motivo por el que estaba en la cama con su ex amante.

* * *

Por su lado, Saga estaba hirviendo de coraje y celos, lo que había visto en la casa de Escorpio aclaró sus dudas: Milo sólo quería llevarlo a la cama para probar sus habilidades.

— Sigues queriendo a Camus... debí saberlo...— mascullaba el geminiano— ¡Pero esto no se quedar así! Shura... voy a tomarte la palabra...


	14. El Amargo Sabor de la Alevosía II Parte

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo XIV**

**El Amargo Sabor de la Alevosía **

**(Géminis)**

Por Anako Hiten

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:CONTENIDO YAOI – LEEMON**

* * *

Continuó su descenso a lo largo de las casas restantes, hasta llegar al comedor, donde se encontraban Dohko, Shura y Kanon, cenando. 

— ...y me la llevé... está algo triste por no poder ir... —le comentaba Dohko a los otros dos, mientras les enseñaba un papel.

— ¿Pero que vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó Shura viendo algo que le mostraba el antiguo maestro— ¡Joder, es muy hermosa!

— Pues se acerca la navidad, y quería que entre todos le compráramos el boleto...

— Sería una buena idea— dijo Kanon leyendo el papel— ¡Ya sé! Creo que Camus tiene un conocido que trabaja en una agencia de viajes de la cuidad.

— ¿Conocido¡JAJAJAJA! —rió el español— ¿Eso te ha dicho?

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, pirineo?

— Venga, pues de que todos los conocidos de Camus son de bares, discotecas, moteles y rincones oscuros¡JAJAJAJA!

— El punto es que podría hacerle una oferta por ser él... —continuó el menor de los gemelos, ignorando olímpicamente al español.

— Sí¡seguro que se la deja gratis a cambio de un viaje al clímax!

— ¿Podrías callarlo antes de que lo mate? —Kanon miró a Dohko, con una enorme vena en su frente.

— Shura, necesito hablar contigo.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio al ver a quien acababa de llegar.

— Uy¿y esa cara¡Podría freír un huevo sobre tu cabeza! —bromeó Kanon al ver a su hermano echando humo.

— ¡SHURA!

— Vale, vale¡ya voy!

Shura se levantó y se fue con Saga, a alguna parte alejada. Se recostó en un árbol y cerró los ojos; era una noche fresca, a diferencia de las anteriores... Su compañero de armas no decía nada, trataba de calmarse antes de hablar.

— Y bien¿qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó el español— ¡Estás radiante de ira!

— Me debes un favor.

— ¿Un favor? —trató de recordar, pero ni idea— ¿Cuál favor?

— Es curioso que lo preguntes— dijo Saga odiosamente— Hace dos semanas... querías darle celos a Aioria...

**

* * *

Dos semanas atrás…………… **

— _...quiero saber si le gusto en serio— decía el caballero de Capricornio— Pero no se me ocurre nada para averiguarlo..._

— _Yo creo que sólo se comporta así cuando está borracho— le dijo Saga haciendo su milésima lagartija en el suelo— ¿Te ha insinuado algo estando sobrio?_

— _No... pero creo que usa la bebida como excusa... Me mira diferente a como lo hacía antes._

— _Pues ahí viene, así que pregúntaselo._

— _¿Viene para acá! —exclamó el capricorniano agitándose— ¿qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? ..._

_Saga se levantó, empapado en sudor, y el pantalón de entrenamiento parecía quedarle grande._

— _¡Mil setecientas¡Y en veinte minutos! —decía orgulloso, mientras Shura lo veía con cara siniestra._

— _¡Bésame!_

— _¿Que qué?_

— _¡Por favor! Si luego de verme besándote cambia su actitud... ¡sabré que sí le gusto!_

— _¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —Saga estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea; quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no así._

— _¡Vamos, Saga¡Es sólo un estúpido beso! —rogaba el castaño viendo como se acercaba Aioria— Además¡Milo no se pondrá celoso!_

— _Es cierto, si se entera no va a importarle! —pensaba el geminiano— ¡Y yo preocupándome por que no quiero hacer nada a sus espaldas!_

— _¡Genial! Ya nos va a ver y nunca sabré si--_

_No sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió las frías manos de Saga en su cara mientras lo besaba. Aioria de seguro los había visto, así que disfrutó el momento plenamente._

_Y es que el Caballero de Capricornio tenía razón: Aioria llegó, encontrándose con la escena, por lo que se devolvió por el mismo camino, y un demonio se apoderó de su mirada, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo..._

— _Shura me pertenece... ya verás cuando le diga a Milo que estaban devorándose... hasta hijos les voy a inventar... ¡Estúpido Saga!_

* * *

— ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo— dijo Shura riéndose— Fue el día que estábamos en el baño y casi te mata con los ojos. 

— ¡Muy lindo de tu parte, imbécil!

— Vale, vale... no te molestes... además, me ayudaste a comprobar que sí siente algo por mí...— muy alegremente puso un brazo sobre el hombro del geminiano— Entonces¿en qué podría yo ayudarte?

— En mi venganza...

— ¿Venganza?

— Quiero ver la cara de Milo... cuando me vea... —Saga apretaba sus puños nuevamente, poniéndose rojo de rabia al recordar su peor momento de humillación— haciéndote mío...

Simplemente no creyó haber escuchado bien, y su mandíbula casi choca contra el piso por lo dicho por Saga.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?

— Así que vas a ingeniártelas para ver que le dices a Aioria después de que Milo le vaya con el chisme...

— Pero...

— Esta noche en mi habitación... a veinte minutos antes de medianoche— le ordenó el mellizo— Y no te atrevas a faltar... te recuerdo que me dijiste que te podía cobrar el favor cuando quisiera.

— ¿Pero no crees que exageras un poquito¿qué te hizo él?

— ¡NO EXAGERO¡SI ÉL SE REVUELCA CON CAMUS Y PIENSA QUE SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ ESTÁ MUY EQUIVOCADO!

— Pero... ¿por qué yo...?

— No lo olvides... veinte minutos antes de medianoche...

Se fue, y Shura quedó con muchas quejas frustradas. Suspiró y se encaminó a su casa, pensando en cómo desaparecer para evitar a Saga.

— ¡Escorpión estúpido¡Ahora yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias de sus mañas! —mascullaba el español para sus adentros— Nota mental: no pedirle favores a semejante neurótico ni en esta ni en ninguna otra vida...

* * *

Acababa de sonar el reloj: ya era medianoche, y en lugar de estar bajando a Géminis, estaba comiéndose unos pepinillos que tenía en el refrigerador. A esa hora debería estar en la habitación de su Saga, besándolo, acariciándolo... A pesar de que Camus era mejor amante, su corazón le pertenecía a Saga, pero no entendía por qué éste no era cariñoso con él, si decía quererlo... 

— Te extraño Saga... no han pasado ni seis horas, pero necesito escucharte decir "te amo", mientras te hago mío— suspiraba el muchacho— ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

— ¡Bicho venenoso¡Dile a Camus que lo busco!

No había sentido a Kanon entrar en su templo, cuando se levantó y se encontró con su cuñadito, mirándolo con recelo. No se esperaba verlo allí a tan altas horas de la noche.

— Camus no está aquí¿por qué lo buscas en mi casa?

— No creerás que voy a responderte, así que no me fastidies— le escupió el mellizo duramente— Más le vale que esté en Acuario, tiene muchas cosas que explicarme...

Milo se sintió como una lacra cuando escuchó a Kanon: de seguro Saga le había contado lo que pasó e iba a montarle un escándalo a Camus. No podía permitirlo, toda la culpa recaía sobre sus hombros, por ser tan cabeza hueca.

— ¡NO! ...—gritó Milo para que no se fuera— ...No te enfades con él... yo... le puse algo a su bebida para que...

— ¿Le pusiste algo a su bebida? —preguntó Kanon— ¡LO SABÍA! Sabía que Camus no me haría algo así por cuenta propia!

— Yo...

— Tú... ¡Eres un completo imbécil¡No sé cómo alguien puede llegar tan lejos sólo para revivir momentos del pasado!

— ¡No entiendes, no fue por eso que lo hice!

— Vete con tus ridículas excusas a otra parte¡NO ME INTERESA!

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Saga?

— ¿Pues cómo crees que está, insecto asqueroso? Pero no deberías preocuparte por él, mi hermano es muy fuerte y se le pasará¡no eres indispensable y tampoco mereces que piense en ti!

— Pero... ¿está en Géminis ahora?

— ¡Ya cayó, qué bien! —pensó triunfante el geminiano menor— Claro, debe estar durmiendo, así que ni se te ocurra despertarlo... no creo que quiera hablar contigo...

— Al menos voy a intentarlo, no quiero perderlo— dijo Milo cabizbajo.

— Ya quiero ver eso¡tendrás que llorar lágrimas de sangre para que te perdone¡Suerte, IDIOTA!

Kanon se fue velozmente, y al estar lo suficientemente alejado, en Sagitario, encendió su cosmoenergía, y la elevó poco a poco, tratando de transmitirla...

* * *

— Dio resultado— sonrió Saga, luego de sentir el cosmos de su hermano— Bueno, ahora es tu turno, querido amigo... 

— ¡Amigos cuando te place¡No me parece justo! —se quejaba el castaño.

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando me pediste que te besara aquel día— dijo Saga acercándose al capricorniano— No niegues que te gustó ese beso...

— ¡Me gustó por el simple hecho de que Aioria nos estaba observando! —se quejó cerrando sus ojos con inconformidad.

Ambos se encontraban el la casa de Géminis, Saga estaba de pie, recostado en la puerta de su cuarto, y sentado en el suelo se encontraba Shura, renuente a los planes de su compañero. Sin embargo, el muchacho de cabellos azules se sentó frente él y lo miraba de una manera diferente a la acostumbrada.

— Sé que te estoy pidiendo un favor mucho más grande que el que te hice, pero prometo hacer que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo haré...

— ¿Vas a disfrutarlo¿Te refieres a cuando venga Milo y nos vea?

— Ese será mi momento de satisfacción... si me ayudas...

— No te creo... ¡Eres un frígido, por eso Milo se buscó de nuevo a Camus! —Shura se alejaba de Saga, quien se le acercaba lentamente. Pero al escuchar eso se detuvo y se quitó.

— ¡GRACIAS POR RECORDARME QUE SOY PÉSIMO EN LA CAMA Y QUE NADIE VA A QUERER ACOSTARSE CONMIGO! —gritó Saga y se encerró en el baño. No pudo evitarlo, el fuerte comentario de Shura le dio un espinazo. Pero no había vuelta atrás, ya el plan estaba en marcha, así que tenía que ingeniárselas para convencer a Shura.

— Saga... amigo... no quise decir eso...— escuchó la voz del español desde afuera del baño.

— ¡Ya abriste la boca, no es necesario que te retractes!

— Mira, lo que pasa es que estás muy molesto, y siento que vas a desgarrarme cuando lo hagamos...

Shura abrió la puerta y vio al mellizo llenando la bañera con agua tibia.

— ¿Vas a bañarte ahora?

— Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces al menos intenta fingir. Cuando Milo llegue podré sentir su cosmoenergía y harás lo que te diga¿entendido?

— Saga... —dijo el castaño entrecerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¿qué quieres?

— ¿Recuerdas... que hace muchos años... nos besamos y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo?

— ¿Qué?... ah… eso…— Saga sonrió al acordarse, había tenido una aventura con el español y no lo recordaba— ¡Éramos demasiado jóvenes en aquella época! Sobre todo tú... y no estuvimos a punto... lo hicimos...

— Así que lo recuerdas... yo me iba a entrenar a los montes Pirineos, y quisiste despedirte de mí...

— ¿Y por qué recuerdas eso en estos momentos?

— Tus ojos... estás dolido y molesto conmigo... justo como ese día...

— Sabía que te convertirías en otra persona cuando regresaras, y lo hiciste— dijo Saga mientras echaba jabón para burbujas en la tina— Eras tan amable y bromista, y cuando regresaste...

— ¡CUANDO REGRESÉ QUERÍAS DESTRUIR EL SANTUARIO!— le reprochó al gemelo—... Además, siempre habías sido reservado y silencioso, no hablabas con nadie. Pero ese día, el día que me marchaba fuiste diferente...

— Me gustabas mucho en ése entonces, pero me di cuenta de ello cuando me dijiste que te irías, así que decidí despedirte muy a mi manera— sonrió el geminiano.

— ¿Te gustaría revivir el momento...? —propuso Shura sonriendo también, y tomando a Saga por la cara.

— Si tú quieres hacerlo...

Shura arrinconó al geminiano tras la puerta y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad. Además, a su mente se le ocurrió la idea de ayudar a su amigo a vengarse de Milo...

Se dio cuenta de que la manera de besar de Saga era diferente, apasionada y excitante, muy excitante... Se detuvo un momento y lo miró juguetonamente.

— Besas muy bien¿lo sabías?

— ¡Cállate y sigue!

Shura sonrió nuevamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el del gemelo, sintiendo hasta el último de sus huesos mientras besaba sus orejas. Saga apretaba el trasero de Shura, y con un movimiento rápido le sacó la camiseta y le desabrochó el pantalón; luego lo estimuló con la mano, mientas sentía la lengua ajena hacer estragos en su pecho. Decididamente lo empujó, pero el castaño le devolvió el empujón y lo desvistió por completo, haciendo alarde de Excalibur, para luego continuar provocándolo con sus labios a lo largo de su estómago y más abajo.

— ¡No lo hagas! —amenazó el peliazul mientras se alejaba, pero tropezó con la bañera y cayó al agua. Por suerte era muy grande y no se golpeó contra el borde.

— ¡Ah, Saga, creo que este plan va a salir mejor de lo que pensábamos!

* * *

Corriendo a toda prisa, queriendo hablar con Saga, deseando ser perdonado… lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo, y era urgente enmendar el error tan estúpido y garrafal cometido por su intemperancia; no se creía capaz de llegar tan lejos sólo por capricho. 

Ya estaba en la entrada de la casa de Géminis… la inseguridad lo invadió, y vaciló unos instantes… quizá debería esperar un poco más… no… ya estaba allí y lo que le quedaba por hacer era enfrentar su realidad. Entró con sigilo, para no hacer ruido, y llegó sin problema al cuarto de Saga. Echó un vistazo, y no vio a nadie; sin embargo, cuando escuchó el sonido de agua cayendo, al fondo de la habitación, supo que Saga estaba allí.

— Está tomando un baño… pero… ¿a medianoche? —Milo se sentó en un lado de la cama, esperando a que salga saliera— Será mejor que espere aquí…

— ¡AAAHH! —un sonoro gemido provenía del baño. Milo, sobresaltado, corrió al sitio, temiendo que Saga se hubiese resbalado y lastimado, o algo parecido… pero lo que encontraría tras la puerta era todo menos un resbalón…

— ¡No… te… detengas… Saga!

— ¡…eres… un dios… Shura…! —los ojos verdeazulados captaron el momento en el que Milo se asomó silenciosamente a la puerta del baño, mientras que los ojos aguamarina no podían creer lo que veían... ¿Saga haciéndole el amor a Shura?

— Y a mí... nunca... ¿por qué, Saga...? —la impresión de ver aquella cosa no lo dejaba moverse, estaba hecho pedazos, ya que eso corroboraba que a Saga no le importaba lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo sólo se quedó allí, viendo cómo SU Saga demostraba una emoción que nunca había visto en él; estaba enteramente decepcionado, tanto de Saga como de sí mismo.

Lo que Milo desconocía era que la cara de extrema satisfacción del geminiano no era por gozarse a Shura, sino por saber que el Escorpión los veía en primera fila, de saber que su estupendo plan se llevó a cabo con sumo éxito.

— Ahhh, Shura! Maldito insecto, esto es para que conozcas lo que se siente ser traicionado en tu propia cara!

— Ya veo que no te hice falta esta noche...— El Escorpión, lo suficientemente destrozado por los celos, entró finalmente al baño, haciendo que Shura comenzara su parte de la actuación, al hundirse en la tina para esconderse— ¿Te olvidaste de mí tan rápido?

— ¿Qué haces aquí¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —bufó un jadeante Saga, y mirando con gran desprecio a quien antes fuera su amante y pareja, y haciéndolo sentir perforado por su propia Aguja Escarlata— ¡No tienes por qué esconderte, Shura¡Sal!

Shura salió de la tina, pero no miró a Milo. Éste no soportó más humillación, y tiró la puerta tras de sí, para salir corriendo de aquel infierno pasional, y continuar corriendo sin rumbo alrededor del Santuario. Corría y corría, no quería detenerse, no quería llorar...

— ¡Maldito seas, Saga¡Nunca me amaste!... ¿Cómo me reemplazaste tan pronto?

**

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Aquí nuevamente reportándome, y disculpándome por mi gran demora, pero es que Ed y Al tienen acaparada mi vida... si alguien es fan de FMA, pues tengo noticias¡pronto estrenaré fic de esta hermosa serie! Cualquier opinión es bien recibida, como siempre. Ahora bien, debo dar gracias a aquellas personas que han esperado tan pacientemente este capi, y prometo fervientemente que subiré el próximo tan pronto pueda. Debo decir que el próximo capítulo tendrá algo de Songfic, será mi primer intento... Ahora sí, me voy, sin arriesgarme a responder reviews, porque la plaga de reportaFics anda suelta y bien fastidiosa. Así que gracias a:**

**_Shadir_**

**_RoMiSh_**

**_The Shade Ghost_**

**_La Dama Arual_**

**_Anna Li_**

**Sus valiosos reviews recientes me animaron a publicarlo más rápido de lo que pensaba, así que el próximos se los dedicaré a ustedes.**

**Un beso y cuídense mucho!**

**Matta ne!**


	15. Orgullo y Soledad

**Doce Corazones**

**Capítulo XV **

**Orgullo y Soledad **

**Por Anako Hiten**

— ¡Despiértate traidor!

— ¿¿¿Hmmmm???— Camus fue violentamente despertado por unos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban de manera rabiosa.

— ¡¡¡Despiértate, te dije!!!

— ¡Ya estoy despierto¿Qué te pasa...¿Kanon?

— ¿Así que Milo y tú volvieron a las andadas?

Camus observaba a Kanon con extrañeza, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Que Milo y yo qué? No sé a lo que te refieres.

— ¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS!!! —exclamó el mellizo molesto— ¡Tú y Milo andaban revolcándose de nuevo!

Otra vez Camus no entendía. Trató de pensar, y recordó que el día anterior estaba charlando con Milo, cuando de repente estaban en la cama teniendo sexo. También recordó haber destruido un frasco misterioso en la habitación del escorpiano.

* * *

— _Ni se te ocurra volver a utilizarme de conejillo para probar tus experimentos... Espero que puedas salir ileso de ésta, aunque lo dudo... esta vez te pasaste...

* * *

_

— Es cierto... ese tonto insecto...

— ¡¡¡¿¿¿Así que lo recuerdas???!!!

— Sólo te voy a decir una sola cosa, Kanon: mi único amante eres tú, lo de ayer fue un estúpido accidente que jamás debió suceder, pero créeme que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Estás en tu derecho de estar enojado, pero, sabes bien que no soy bueno con las palabras.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Camus¿Cómo dejaste que Milo te drogara? —Kanon se sentó en la cama de Camus, justo a su lado, y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¡¡No sé, no sé, no sé!!! No eres el único afectado¿sabes¡Nunca lo creí capaz de hacerme algo así! — se quejó Camus saliendo de su cama y cogiendo algo para vestirse.

Kanon se puso de pie y salió de la habitación del acuariano, no sabía qué pensar. No era todo culpa de Camus, pero...

— Tampoco tenemos algo serio como para que te pongas así…— escuchó la suave voz de su compañero— …Pero eres libre de molestarte.

— ¿Qué pasaría por tu mente si te enteraras de que pasé la noche con Dian?

Camus lo miró con una expresión de sumo enojo, no le gustó la imagen de Kanon con el Caballo Marino.

— ¡No lo hice en mi entera voluntad, no hay similitud en eso¡YO SOLO TE QUIERO A TI, NO ME INTERESA MILO!

El geminiano quedó congelado¿eran ideas suyas o el Caballero de Hielo dijo que lo quería?

— Se supone que no tenemos nada serio, Camus... ¿o es que cambiaste de opinión?

— Bueno... es que... yo... pues… esto... — el francés no supo qué decir, había soltado algo que ni él mismo quería aceptar. Para evitarse problemas habló muy rápidamente, y si el gemelo no entendía era SU problema— ¡Loquepasaesquesitequieroperonoloquieroaceptarsolodisculpame!

— Está bien— dijo Kanon muy contento— ¡Disculpado! Debo irme¡quiero saber si un gran plan dio resultado!

Se fue tarareando, mientras Camus se quedó de una pieza, sin entender por que dijo lo que dijo frente a su amante. Sonrió por lo estúpido que se sentía y fue a arreglarse para bajar a desayunar...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Saga se despertó bastante relajado: en su vida había tenido un descanso tan placentero. Fue a despertar a Kanon, pero éste no se encontraba en el templo. Suspiró, era la primera vez que Kanon se despertaba primero. 

Comenzó a estirarse, haciendo que todos sus huesos sonaran, y fue a ducharse y lavarse los dientes. Miró la hora, y se sorprendió, faltaban solo cinco minutos para las 7 de la mañana, y debía estar subiendo en ese momento a Escorpio. Iba a ver a Milo, siempre tomaban café juntos antes de salir a entrenar. Con el cabello algo lleno de espuma, se secó en un segundo y salió a casa de Milo.

Sin embargo, olvidaba un _insignificante_ detalle...

"_Me persigue tu recuerdo todo el tiempo,_

_te escucho hasta en el silencio,_

_no aprendo a vivir sin ti…_" 

* * *

— ¡Rayos¿No puedo hacer esto sin quemarme?— gruñía Milo abriendo el grifo de la cocina y dejando que el agua corriera por su mano: nuevamente se había quemado preparando café. Luego de calmar el ardor de su mano, lo sirvió en dos tazas, y las colocó sobre la mesa; ya pronto llegaría Saga a charlar y a darle su beso de buenos días. 

Se sentó, contemplando ambas tazas, sentía que olvidaba algo, algo que no quería recordar... hasta que se obligó a hacerlo, arrepintiéndose luego por haberlo hecho...

_ "... y pongo un cubierto de más en nuestra mesa._

_Cada día se me olvida que no estás..._

_Mi mente niega esa verdad..." _

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Saga estaba subiendo los últimos escalones para llegar a Escorpio. Ya llegaba a su olfato el olor a café quemado que preparaba Milo, pero de igual forma se lo bebía, porque veía con cuánto afán se lo preparaba. Subió un poco más, y al ver la entrada, tuvo la visión de lo que había presenciado la tarde anterior: Milo en la cama con Camus... 

_ "Igual que a mí,_

_que me ha dado por llegar temprano a casa…_

_y en tu puerta es que recuerdo que vivo en otro lugar,_

_doy la espalda, media vuelta..._

_y me voy..." _

Milo sintió la presencia de Saga cerca, quizás iba a disculparse, pero al asomarse vio que se devolvía por el mismo lugar.

— Te arrepentiste…— susurró Milo queriendo correr hacia él— No te vayas, Saga... quiero... que regreses conmigo...

_ "Y yo te veo…_

_a través de la ventana cuando te vas,_

_y llorando me dan ganas de decirte_

_'quédate...'" _

Así pasaron los días, y Saga y Milo sin atreverse a pedirse perdón, sin hablarse. Por un lado, Saga extrañaba que su Escorpión lo besara, le hiciera el amor todas las noches; se aferraba a sus almohadas para no sentirse solo en esa enorme cama, donde pasó tantas noches a su lado.

Por el otro lado, Milo odiaba dormir solo, jamás le había gustado, ya que tenía la costumbre de hacer el amor antes de dormir, pero ahora lo hacía porque no tenía opción. El lugar en el que dormía casi todas las noches ya no era bien recibido, además de que no se rebajaría ante Saga. Si éste no lo quería, entonces¿para qué pedirle perdón?

No iba a engañarse, lo amaba, y aún le dolía recordar que el geminiano nunca lo quiso.

Ambos estaban solos en sus habitaciones, a la hora en la que debían estar juntos, amándose...

_ "¿Por que estamos durmiendo solos..._

_si nos seguimos queriendo?_

_¿Si nos seguimos amando no dejamos de lado el orgullo y volvemos?_

_A dormir juntitos_

_Ay, como antes…_

_A dormir juntitos_

_Bien juntitos_

_A dormir juntitos_

_Abrazaditos_

_... y borrar lo que empaña nuestro amor..."_

El calor se volvía cada vez más sofocante en Atenas, y lo peor de ello era que los Santos Dorados estaban en sus días de mayor entrenamiento. Aioria se encontraba terminando sus nuevos movimientos de ataque, mientras que los demás pausaban constantemente para refrescarse, y agradecían más aún que Camus estuviese utilizando su Rayo de Aurora frecuentemente, pues las ráfagas de frío les hacían más fresco el entrenamiento.

Shura, quien ya había destruido la mitad del lugar gracias a la fuerza de su brazo, se detuvo un momento para respirar, y miró a Aioria, preguntándose por qué el Caballero de la Quinta Casa se mostraba tan eufórico con él cuando se emborrachaba. Se encaminó hacia el León, y se posicionó en frente de él, pero como estaba tan concentrado lanzando sus golpes al aire, no vio lo que tenía enfrente, y el español recibió un buen trancazo.

— ¡¡¡¡AAAYYYYY!!!!

— ¡Lo siento, Shura¡No te vi, lo siento!

— ¡Siempre mi nariz! —farfulló Shura sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

— ¿Pero qué hacías parado ahí? —preguntó Aioria ayudando a limpiar la nariz de su compañero.

— Pues sólo querría charlar... y bueno, quería saber algo...

Aioria se mantuvo de pie frente a su amigo, mirándolo curiosamente, pero no dijo nada, solamente su silencio era suficiente para hacerle entender a Shura que hablara.

— Es que... Saga anda algo preocupado... porque siente que estás enojado con él.

— No sé de qué me hablas, a Saga lo trato al igual que siempre— mintió maravillosamente el León.

— No te hagas... llevas dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra... ¿acaso hizo algo que te hiciera enfadar?

— Entonces te seré sincero— comenzaba a contar Aioria, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de mucho desdén— Estoy enfadado con él por lo que le hizo a Milo, porque no es como él cree, que fue venganza; yo lo vi hace un tiempo muy engañándolo con alguien más.

— ¿¿¿Ah, sí¿Y con quién? —inquirió el español, que casi brincaba de la emoción— ¿Qué viste?

— Vi de qué calaña es Saga— dijo el otro muchacho ya enfadado— y así también pude ver de que tipo de calaña eres tú, porque eres el amante de Saga¿o me equivoco, mi estimado Shura?

— ¿¿¿YO??? . ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!! —rió el de cabellos negros, muriéndose de la alegría— Eso sólo fue una vez¿no le hablas por eso?

— ¡Por favor¡Son una espectacular pareja! — bufó Aioria elevando involuntariamente su tono de voz— ¡Son tan impertinentes y tan iguales!

— ¿Y yo por qué impertinente¿Acaso te molesta a ti eso?

— ¿Y QUÉ ESPERABAS¿QUE TE APLAUDIERA POR REVOLCARTE CON OTRO QUE NO ERA YO?

— ¿Eh? — Shura dejó de sonreír, demasiado claro habló Aioria— ¿por qué?

— ¿Aún lo preguntas¡No soy como Milo, o Camus, de los que flirtean sin sentir nada!

Shura sonrió muy malvadamente, de lo cual el león se dio cuenta.

— ¡Mi plan ha salido a la perfección!

— ¿Plan?

— El día que nos viste... el beso... todo fue minuciosamente premeditado… sí, claro¡dos segundos antes de que llegaras!

— ¿Premeditado? — miraba al español sin querer entender... aunque sabía, no quería asimilarlo.

Shura se recostó sobre una baranda, y enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, sonriendo cínicamente — Desde ese día no le hablas... eso fue lo que te delató— continuó el español— Pero el muy ¡bastardo me cobró el favor!

— ¿Así de bien me conoces¡Ja! —el de ojos verdes cerró los ojos, sonriendo con insolencia— Lo admito, me gustas… ¡pero ni creas que voy a pasarte de gratis esa humillación!

— ¡Tú jamás hablabas! Tenía que averiguarlo de alguna manera, gatito, y esa fue una gran idea. Vamos¡admítelo!

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Aioria, quien lo miró a los ojos, y se acercó al español, casi rozando sus rostros.

— Esta conversación la terminaremos en mi habitación esta noche, ya es casi lo hora del almuerzo.

— ¡Jo! Estoy de acuerdo, así llevaré un buen vino— dijo Shura imaginándose qué harían esa noche.

— No… quiero estar sobrio…— musitó el leonino sobre los labios de su compañero— Para que no te queden dudas…

Luego de calentar al español, se retiró sonriendo socarronamente… ¡cómo disfrutaba provocarlo! Además, estaba picado por la trampilla que le había tendido, y en la que cayó redondito. No le importaba, al fin y al cabo le había sacado un peso de encima: nunca iba a saber cómo decirle que le gustaba. Rió para sus adentros y continuó subiendo hasta el comedor, donde sólo estaban Aldebarán, que se veía muy estresado y Mu, con los ojos perdidos.

— ¿Y es que nadie pretende comer hoy? —inquirió el muchacho.

— El PATRIARCA olvidó mandar a hacer las compras del mercado… —gruñó Aldebarán, tenía exceso de hambre y nada que le llenara el estómago— ¡Salió hace dos horas a comprar comida preparada… y aún no llega!

— ¿Y él¿Ya desfalleció de hambre? —señaló al pelilila.

— No, anda deprimido… el pobre no puede dormir…

— Cuando nos llenen el estómago, trataremos de animarlo¿sí? —sugirió Aioria, no le gustaba ver a Mu en ese estado.

— Yo… voy a mi casa…—el ariano se levantó, y al comenzar a caminar se desplomó, cayendo en seco al piso del comedor. Aldebarán y Aioria le asistieron, alarmados por el repentino desmayo del Caballero de Aries.

— ¡Mu!

Lo cargaron, era muy raro que se desmayara así sin más, y lo llevaron a su casa para que reposara.

— Espero que no sea nada malo, porque ya hemos suficiente con la muerte de Shaka. —dijo Aioria subiendo las escaleras.

— Y yo espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando… — murmuró Aldebarán llevándolo en su espalda, echándole una mirada preocupada a su compañero.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA!!!! Hoy es el último día del año 2006, y pues hoy subo este capi para no despedir el año sin haber publicado nada, ya que he estado muy ocupada, entre la mudanza, los empleos, la universidad, y mi koi no he tenido tiempo para nada! A parte de que he estado escribiendo otros fics... jejeje Naruto y Gravitation han acaparado mi atención, ku ku ku!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen la historia, ya que significa mucho para mí que se tomen unos minutos para leer lo que con tanto afán escribo nn!**

**A Huraker, Spark Valkov, Life is a Dream (Karu-chan), y milo2046, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Curiosamente, el año pasado, al publicar el capi XI, coloqué mis propósitos de año nuevo, cosa que nunca suelo hacer, y, rvisando en fic en la red, me sorprendía al verlo, porque olvidé haber hecho eso. Me sorprendí más aún cuando vi que tres de seis se cumplieron... y lo peor es que eran los más difíciles de cumplir. **

**Nuevamente pongo mis propósitos para el año 2007, sólo por escribirlos:**

**Primero: Tener un grupo de panas para salir a joder.**

**Segundo: Tener más clientes de Animé.**

**Tercero: Terminar mis fics de GetBackers, FullMetal Alchemist, Naruto y Gravitation.**

**Cuarto: Aprender a decir "Al carajo!" y que no me importe lo que los demás piensen.**

**Quinto: Llegar a tener al menos 100 series de animé en mi db.**

**Sexto: Quitarme la flojera y hacer ejercicio.**

**Séptimo: Actualizar mis fics más a menudo!!!**

**Que los suyos se cumplan, y que este año desaparezca buena parte de la maldad del mundo... y que no pasen más tragedias, ya esta como que bueno de tanto, no? **

**FELIZ, PRÓSPERO, SALUDABLE Y PACÍFICO AÑO 2007 PARA TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**


	16. Fuera de Control

**DOCE CORAZONES**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**Fuera de Control**

Atravesando la casa de Cáncer se encontraba Camus, y al llegar a Géminis el hombre de largos cabellos cobalto llamó su atención. Estaba de espaldas asomado en el ventanal del templo y su melena ondeaba al compás de la brisa. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y pensó para sus adentros

—*_Son dos gotas de agua_…*

— ¿Buscas a Kanon? —la voz de Saga lo extrajo de sus cavilaciones— Él no está aquí.

— Es hora de la cena, voy de bajada— el francés esperaba que el mellizo se volteara a verle, pero imaginaba que aún no quería verle a los ojos— Oye, Saga… ¿no te gustaría hablar?

— ¿Hablar de qué?

— Pues, quizás del clima, o de los escorpiones…

— ¿Y por qué debería yo contarte mis asuntos? —le contestó Saga, agravando involuntariamente su tono de voz— ¿Para que corras a decírselo a tu amiguito Milo?

— No hables como si fuera un adolescente, además, ¿debo recordarte lo que me hizo a mí también?

— Es una basura —gruñó el geminiano cruzándose de brazos.

El acuariano negaba con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

— Con quien quiere estar es contigo —dijo Saga finalmente volviéndose hacia Camus— Quería comprobar si yo estaría a tu nivel pero no lo logró.

— Se sentió despreciado en cierta manera. Para él, estar enamorado y compartir en la intimidad es la máxima expresión de amor— explicó Camus sentándose en el ventanal, junto a su compañero— Y según él no le demostrabas afecto; se abatió porque pensaba que no le interesabas físicamente, pensó que no lo amabas.

— ¿Es tan imprescindible para él? —se quejó el más alto— Además, ustedes se poseían el uno al otro constantemente, ¿que mayor expresión de amor que esa?

— Milo disfruta tanto conmigo porque soy el único que conoce sus puntos débiles y porque lo disfruto igual que él. Tú nunca trataste de consumar esa conexión.

— ¡Porque no me baso en lo carnal, Camus!

— No trataste de entenderle, comprender su manera de expresarse, así el hubiese cedido y entender tu lado sentimental, pero ni tú ni él cedieron… — Camus se rascó la nuca— No sé si me entiendes, Saga: Tu manera de expresar tus sentimientos es a través del corazón, de las acciones; la de Milo es netamente física, porque no conoce de otra… ¿me entiendes?

— Supongo… que se volvió todo en una insípida rutina… —dijo el geminiano— pero ya es muy tarde. Él sigue su camino y yo el mío.

Camus lanzó una irónica carcajada.

— ¡Ja! ¿De qué diablos hablas si los dos están estancados en el mismo agujero! Por el amor de Athena, Saga, no me creo que lo vayas a dejar así.

— Agradezco tu intento, pero Milo y yo no somos compatibles, eso es todo- sentenció el ojiverde cerrando los ojos con resignación.

— Milo es un hombre increíble si sabes entenderlo, así como sé lo enorme que es tu corazón— dijo el francés retomando su camino hacia el comedor— a pesar de ser un Caballero que lucha por la paz y todo eso, eres un ser humano… no te niegues a sentir y a querer.

Saga volvió a mirar por el ventanal, mientras su compañero de armas se marchaba. Suspiró pesadamente y dio la espalda al paisaje, podía sentir el clima de invierno haciendo acto de presencia.

Decidió bajar a cenar con sus colegas, al tanto que evocaba todos y cada uno de los hechos desde la segunda oportunidad de vida que les brindó Athena, hasta los presentes momentos. Su diosa les recompensó de la manera más majestuosa: devolverles la vida como santos atenienses, libre de guerras santas por varios años. Entrenaban fuertemente a diario pero se permitieron a sí mismos ser un poco más humanos, y con esto forjaron amistades, aventuras, experimentaron diversión y algo de libertad, todo aquello que no les era permitido en otros tiempos.

Al principio la furia se adueñó del espíritu de Saga, nunca pidió regresar a la vida, vida que él mismo decidió terminar ante su diosa, tras el espantoso trastorno de personalidad que le llevó a prácticamente destruir el Santuario. Se negaba volver a vivir con esa querella mental que le desgarraba el alma, por este motivo no quiso poner un pie fuera de su casa por una temporada. Su sorpresa fue cuando tiempo después no sintió ni una pizca de inseguridad y todo el santuario clamaba su presencia, lo adoraban, como lo habían hecho en el pasado, cuando era el benévolo y poderoso Caballero de Géminis, antes de transformarse en un asesino con doble personalidad. Poco a poco aprendió a sonreír y el hecho de no tener que cargar con un alter ego era estupendamente nuevo.

Hasta que su hermano reveló síntomas que le eran repulsivamente familiares.

La reciente muerte de Shaka le había afectado, con ello se dio cuenta de que Kanon estaba padeciendo el mismo problema que le llevó a él mismo al suicidio. Luchaba por impedir a toda costa que su gemelo tuviese que lidiar con algo tan macabro y martirizador, mas su interior le afirmaba con pesadumbre cómo terminaría todo.

Apretó sus nudillos y se juró a sí mismo proteger a Kanon a cualquier precio.

* * *

Ya había culminado la cena, prologada debido a la demora de Dohko en volver con comida italiana preparada. Faltaban los primeros dos guardianes y, uno de los gemelos. El caballero dorado de Piscis se extrañó ante los puestos aún vacíos.

— Aldebarán nunca suele faltar a las comidas, ¿dónde estará?

Aioria olvidó por completo mencionar el incidente previo a la cena– ¡Cierto! Él se llevó a Mu, perdió el conocimiento de la nada, voy a ver cómo sigue.

— Te acompaño, Aioria— sugirió Saga, y ambos emprendieron camino a Aries. Al llegar presenciaron un escenario que los dejó atónitos.

* * *

Aldebarán llevaba a Mu en su espalda, y al llegar a la casa de éste, divisó una figura de cabellos grises y ojos inyectados de sangre reclinado en un pilar.

— ¡Kanon! Dijiste que habías logrado controlarte, ¿qué demonios buscas ahora?

— Tú sabes lo que busco, Tauro… — dijo soltando una media sonrisa macabra— ¡el santuario será sólo mío! Y tú, mi estimado caballero, vas a ayudarme.

— A quien ayudaré será a Mu, que por si no ves, está inconsciente, voy a atenderlo, ¡así que apártate!

El caballero de Tauro se encaminó al interior del templo y el ahora maligno mellizo lo miraba desdeñosamente

— Mu esta así porque yo lo decidí –de su puño salió un hilo del luz que atravesó la cabeza del pelilila, despertándolo en el acto— El pobre estaba tan, pero tan triste por la muerte de su buda, que fue sencillo apoderarme de su mente para que luchara para mí, ¿no es así, Mu?

* * *

_Se regocijaba de una noche agitada en Acuario y se sentía en el cielo, hasta que algo vibró en su interior y no fue precisamente por placer. Un sabor metálico se apropiaba de su boca y un dolor agudo le perforaba la cabeza. Su visión se nubló. Dejó a su amante patidifuso cuando se marchó sin decir más que un "Lo siento, es tarde" y se marchó a su casa._

_Trató de ocultar su cosmoenergía todo lo que le era posible. Se tranquilizó un poco y a la mitad del camino, en la sexta casa, vio al santo de Aries barriendo las escaleras, y quemando incienso en la entrada. A Kanon le pareció que era demasiado tarde para una limpieza._

_— Mu…_

_— … — no había respuesta, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza_

_— Eh… ¿Mu? _

_El mencionado alzó la vista y se encontró con el peliazul, sorprendido._

_— ¡Kanon! Lo siento, no sentí tu llegada— dijo con voz apagada— ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_— Vengo de casa de Camus, Mu –le respondió entrecortadamente— ¿No crees que es muy tarde para limpiar? Además la casa de Shaka no necesita que le pases una escoba… _

_Se dio cuenta de su indiscreción. _

_Mu miró hacia la nada y sonrió tristemente. Se veía perdido._

_—Me afecta mucho, es algo normal. Pero es que… Athena nos revivió y él…_

_— Lo siento, Mu – La voz de Kanon se enronqueció al hablar y su cabeza comenzó a doler de nuevo._

_"__**Su mente está débil, úsalo, ¡úsalo para ti! Hazlo tu guerrero, los otros no se darán cuenta**__". _

_Kanon obedeció a su ronca voz interior y apuntó a Mu con un puño –¡Amigo Mu… voy a quitar tu dolor! Ahora no tendrás sentimientos, serás mi soldado de guerra ¡Satán Imperial! –del puño salió un haz de luz que atravesó el cráneo del ariano, quien al recibirlo, quedó paralizado con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas dilatadas— Ahora vas a ir a Tauro, y te desharás de Aldebarán. Desaparécelo, Mu, ¡HAZLO YA!_

_Se retorció con mucha fuerza, como si tratase de liberarse de un amarre. Trató de mover los brazos a voluntad, al igual que a sus piernas, que comenzaban a caminar para bajar escaleras. Hizo algo muy arriesgado y empleó una potente técnica telepática en sí mismo para contrarrestarlo. Esto chocó contra el Satán Imperial de Kanon y generó una especie de corto circuito que le apagó el cerebro y cayó inconsciente. _

_Kanon, obligándose a volver en sí mismo, salió corriendo con Mu en brazos y lo dejó en su templo, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. _

_A los pocos días, vio que el menor parecía haber perdido la memoria o parte de ella, al igual que su capacidad de comunicación, no hablaba con nadie más allá de la cortesía, sólo entrenaba, comía y se iba a dormir. Había creado un caos en su mente y no podía ayudarlo, y su lado maligno le impedía decírselo a otra persona._

* * *

No sabía qué pensar o qué decir: Mu estaba en posición de ataque con los ojos opacos, y Kanon sólo sonreía victorioso. Se notaba que Mu forcejeaba consigo mismo para no atacar a su camarada pero estaba bajo uno de los más poderosos ataques telepáticos existentes.

— ¡Re-red de… Cristal! –exclamó entre dientes, lanzando una esfera cósmica hacia Aldebarán, que lo envolvió por completo para luego transmutarse en una fina y brillante red y le imposibilitó moverse.

— ¡Mu, basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— La única manera que tiene de deshacerse de mi poderosa técnica, es cumpliendo lo que le he ordenado— expuso Kanon caminando hacia el carioca— ¡Y eso significa que debe eliminarte de mi camino, grandísimo estorbo! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Con sus ojos aún rojos, Mu se forzó otra vez a pensar y se dio cuenta que podía hacer algo para engañar la táctica de Kanon. Si era deshacerse de Aldebarán, desaparecerlo, sacarlo del camino, entonces su poder de teletransportación funcionaría a la perfección.

Extendió sus manos hacia los lados, temblorosamente, y creó dos esferas de luz las cuales, al juntar sus manos, se concentraron como un luminoso grupo de pequeñas estrellas, haciendo levantar polvo y piedras del suelo, y absorbiéndolas como un agujero negro.

— ¡Extinción de Luz Estelar!

— ¡Mu! ¡No lo hagas! ¡REACCIONA! –Aldebarán no lograba liberarse, la Red de Cristal era indestructible y su colega estaba fuera de sí.

— Per…dóname… amigo…— El ariano apretó los ojos y lanzó la conglomeración que tenía entre sus manos, hacia el Caballero de Tauro, envolviéndolo en la cegadora luz de su poder, y disolviendo así su imagen, su cuerpo, todo, como si se lo tragara dicha luz.

Al desaparecer el guardián de Tauro, Kanon divisó a Aioria, en posición de ataque, y a nada menos que su mellizo, patitieso en su lugar, dirigiéndole una trémula mirada. Kanon reviró hacia el pelilila, quien había caído de rodillas, había salido del Satán Imperial y su mente debía estar hecha un caos.

— ¡Kanon! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Bah, no me vengas a sermonear, Aioria, todos aquí saben lo que quiero– masculló el mellizo enfrentando a ambos visitantes— ¡Y son incapaces de evitar la masacre que se viene, por su estúpido orgullo de Santos Atenienses!

Aioria elevó su cosmos para lanzar Colmillo Relámpago, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Saga al colocarse delante de él.

— Vete, Aioria, y llévate a Mu. Yo resolveré esto de una vez por todas –susurró para que su gemelo no lo escuchara.

— ¡NO! ¡Tú no puedes con él, míralo! Todos debem- —un puñetazo en su cara lo dejó sin palabras.

— ¡LLÉVATE A MU AHORA!

El castaño se llevó a su compañero, pero no iba a obedecer a Saga. Había perdido el conocimiento, así que decidió llevarlo al cuarto del patriarca y avisarle la situación.

Se encontró a Shura con Camus, iban en sentido contrario, a la altura de Escorpio. Ambos santos se sobresaltaron por ver al ariano magullado y desfallecido, habían sentido su cosmos explotar y se dirigían al primer templo. Aioria prefirió evitar perder más tiempo.

— Voy a avisar a Dohko que Kanon quiere destruir el Santuario de nuevo. Obligó a Mu a derrotrar a Aldebarán— suspiró pesadamente y continuó, dirigiéndose al peliazul— Camus… está fuera de control. No tiene salvación…

El mencionado cerró sus ojos y se volvió para ir en dirección contraria. El español lo haló por un brazo.

— ¿No formarás parte en esto? Es tu deber-

— Shura, tú sigue adelante— cortó el francés, totalmente inexpresivo— Yo debo cumplirle a Kanon una promesa— dicho esto, retomó camino y Aioria le siguió en dirección a la recámara del patriarca.

El león no se inmutó en ocultar su curiosidad por saber de lo que hablaba Camus.

— ¿Crees oportuno el cumplimiento de una promesa, justo ahora?

Camus cerró sus ojos, inhaló profundamente y miró directo a los ojos de Aioria.

— Es oportuno cumplirle una promesa a Kanon, Aioria, si ésta, es detenerlo de una vez por todas…

* * *

**Después de 6 años, ¡he regresado! Lamento mucho la larga demora, la vida es complicada, y eso xD**

**Pero ya lo que falta es un sólo capítulo y estoy terminándolo, con un final totalmente nuevo. Espero sus bombas lacrimógenas, reviews y demás.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	17. La Promesa

**DOCE CORAZONES**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**La Promesa  
**

Muchísimo tiempo había transcurrido antes de poder volver sentir el mar. Era tan puro, tan extenso y tan hermoso. Le costaba aceptarlo, era su primera "cita", por ponerle un nombre. Su acompañante estaba como niño pequeño corriendo descalzo por la arena, todo mojado por el reciente chapuzón, y le retaba a una carrera.

Su cabeza se debatía por el inesperado y gran cariño que le profesaba a Kanon. Lo quería. No sólo para apaciguar su colosal lujuria, sino por el simple hecho de atesorar su compañía: sus ratos charlando, entrenando, comiendo. Lo quería. Y se lo había dicho sin siquiera estar conciente de hacerlo. Y lo mejor era que se sentía tan bien, tan cálido… y tan correspondido… salió de su ensueño cuando el geminiano se le colgó de la espalda.

— ¡Oye! ¡Si querías bañarte de nuevo te pudiste quitar los zapatos! –dijo socarronamente. Se había sumergido hasta las pantorrillas sin darse cuenta. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se volvió a su amante, para arrancarle un beso breve.

— Nunca me dijiste si me querías tú también…

— ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso? –inquirió lanzándole agua— ¡Déjate de sentimentalismos y diviértete!

Le siguió el juego y terminaron sumergiéndose por completo. Al rato yacían tumbados en la arena, uno al lado del otro, contemplando el magnífico crepúsculo, sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna. Repentinamente, su mano fue entrelazada con una ajena.

— Camus… hay algo importante que debo decirte— el referido advirtió un dejo melancólico en la voz de su amante— He dejado en tu habitación un pequeño cofre…— el acuariano iba a hablar pero lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios— Por favor… es importante. El contenido de ese cofre es lo único que puede detenerme cuando pierda el control, y ese momento lo siento cada vez más cerca.

Enarcó ambas cejas con sorpresa, pensaba que el lado maligno de Kanon había desaparecido con la muerte de Shaka. Deseaba, necesitaba saberlo todo.

— Y exactamente, ¿qué hace el contenido del cofre? ¿Cómo debo manejarlo? ¿Cómo sabes que estás próximo a perder el control?

— Preguntas demasiado, Camus. Estoy pasando por lo mismo que Saga hace tantos años, y es lo más espantoso que alguien pueda vivir. Me carcome el alma esta maldita dualidad –le mantenía sujeta la mano con desmedida fuerza pero a él no le importaba— Prométeme, que sin titubear, tomarás el contenido de ese cofre y me detendrás. Pase lo que pase… me detendrás. No quiero que dudes, si dudas… será el fin del santuario. El tuyo. El de todo lo que amo.

— ¿Y qué pasará contigo luego?

— Debes prometerlo, Camus. ¡Promételo! ¡PROMÉTELO! –Kanon se desarmó frente a el con los ojos vidriosos, esperando anhelante su respuesta.

— Te lo prometo… sea lo que sea, te detendré…

* * *

Aioria siguió de largo mientras él se detuvo en su templo, y se dirigía a su habitación a buscar el bendito cofre, Kanon había sido muy sigiloso y astuto para esconder algo así sin que se diera cuenta. Buscó en sus mesas de noche, estantes, armario, más estantes, hasta que se le ocurrió buscar en el sitio donde todo niño esconde las cosas importantes.

— Bajo la cama, tan típico y estúpido… —murmuraba sonriente al tiempo que se agachaba y sacaba el pequeño cofre dorado de debajo de su cama. Se sentó y lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces. Instantáneamente, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, al mostrarse el contenido ante sus orbes índigo: era una daga. Aquella daga que era capaz de cortar la vida de una diosa. La misma que con la que Saga casi asesina a la recién nacida reencarnación de Athena; la misma con la que ella cortó su garganta para activar el Arayashiki.

Respiró profundamente, suprimiendo todos sus sentimientos y tomó la daga. Fue a su armario y extrajo de una gaveta un par de calentadores para piernas y se los puso, para luego esconder aquella arma en el izquierdo. Emprendió camino escaleras abajo para llegar a Aries y cumplir esa promesa; por más que le partiera el alma, no iba a incumplir su palabra ni su deber como Santo de Acuario.

* * *

Ni la Otra Dimensión ni el Triángulo Dorado le funcionaron a Saga. No quería utilizar el Satán Imperial en su hermano, temía que se pusiera peor. Su fuerza era desmedida, cual hombre que no sabe controlar un poder que lo supera, y esa fue la clave del éxito para su técnica nueva, que denominó "División Interdimensional". Su espíritu estaba vagando en la nada, no había suelo, ni cielo, no podía sino sentir su cuerpo en el piso de Aries, aporreado y ensangrentado.

Por alguna perversa y morbosa razón, Kanon se excitaba cada vez que le hacía sangrar. Se reía estruendosamente, lamía la sangre de sus manos y sentía la proximidad de su cuerpo, se había hincado sobre el, y en su mente explotó una sensación de ahogo y dolor punzante: el otro metió un dedo en una herida profunda a la altura de la cadera. Una sensación de asco y dolor agudo se revolvía en sus intestinos o lo que sentía que eran. No podía hablar o moverse, le habían despegado el alma del cuerpo, pero las sensaciones estaban aún conectadas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de ese nefasto momento.

— ¿Sabes que tu sangre tiene un sabor dulce, hermanito? –decía el mellizo ahora peligris lamiéndose el dedo índice— La mía es algo más ácida, ¿quieres probarla? ¡Ah! Cierto, ¡te inmovilicé con mi nueva técnica! ¿Qué se siente que estar partido en dos, Saga?

En ese instante llegaron todos los demás caballeros, casi todos con sus armaduras puestas. Milo fue el primero en atacar, ver a Saga siendo casi un cadáver le había afectado.

— ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!

Kanon sonrió e hizo un movimiento con sus manos, creando un agujero negro y los rayos rojos provenientes del dedo índice del Escorpión fueron absorbidos por dicho agujero. Cerró uno de sus puños al igual que sus ojos, concentrándose en algo.

— No creas que voy a dejarte perforarme como te lo permití durante la última Guerra Santa, cuñadito— siseó aún a ciegas— ¡Agujero de gusanos!

Abrió sus puños y ojos a la vez que miraba a Saga, de cuyo cuerpo salieron géisers de sangre de distintas zonas. De alguna manera su gemelo desvió el ataque de Milo hacia él. Milo enfurecido se abalanzó sobre Kanon, y de un derechazo le rompió un pómulo.

— Serán fuertes tus malditas técnicas, ¡pero tu cuerpo es demasiado endeble!— iba a inyectarle la aguja escarlata de nuevo pero fue lanzado contra un pilar, gracias a una patada dolorosamente potente. Quedó noqueado unos segundos y Dohko, Aioria y Shura comenzaron a lanzarle ataques al mismo tiempo. El Caballero maligno se reía y desviaba todos los ataques con una simple floritura manual, y todos le caían a Saga.

— ¿Quieren matarlo? Pues no pienso permitirlo, ¡yo soy el único que tiene derecho a tomar su vida! –dijo aprovechándose la estupefacción de los otros— Los ataques que ustedes lanzan son absorbidos por mi Agujero de Gusanos, porque mi poderosa y magnífica técnica está conectada a su cuerpo. ¿No es deliciosamente asombroso?

Milo se incorporó y con sigilo se aproximó a las espaldas de Dohko.

— Debemos hacer algo ahora, ¡el cosmos maligno de Kanon es demasiado poderoso!

— Lo sé, hay que pensar rápido en cómo distraerlo. Yo iré hacia Saga y revertiré el efecto de ese ataque a través de una técnica telepática…

Kanon se paseaba de un lado a otro, estremeciéndose psicóticamente. Estaba abusando del monstruoso poder que manejaba y su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más si no se calmaba. Miraba a su gemelo tendido en el piso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, empapado en sangre y sudor, el cuerpo tieso. Los otros lo rodeaban pero no lo atacaban por temor a perder a su San Saga. ¡Estúpidos! Siempre preferían a la nenita llorona que era su hermano. Camus lo entendería, Camus lo calmaría y lo entendería, porque lo quería. Él sería su cómplice y compartiría el máximo poder con él. Mientras tanto, iba a deshacerse de los demás santurrones insulsos.

Dohko decidió comunicarse telepáticamente con los cinco santos que estaban en pie de lucha.

— _Máscara Mortal, corre de frente hacia él y usa tu habilidad para confundirlo y luego golpearlo; Shura acércate por su lado izquierdo y colócate en su campo de visión periférico, y engáñalo con Excalibur. _

_Recuerden, solo golpes directos que no pueda enviarle a Saga. ¡YA!_

Cáncer y Capricornio corrieron en las direcciones ordenadas y Kanon estaba más que listo abriendo sus manos y haciendo el agujero negro, pero pudo prever un golpe en el estómago por parte del italiano, y al mover un brazo para escudarse, Máscara, a la velocidad de la luz, le propinó un puñetazo en el mentón, noqueándolo unos segundos, que ayudaron a Shura a hacer su papel.

— Sufre con el corte más perfecto, Kanon… ¡Excalibur!

Algo desorientado, el geminiano menor quiso absorber el ataque, mas recibió en su lugar un codazo en la cabeza que le dejó mareado en su lugar.

Dohko había corrido hacia Saga y puesto su fuerte técnica de telepatía en funcionamiento, ubicando a Saga. Debía apresurarse, si Kanon lo veía sería el fin, y era imperioso elevar su cosmos lo más alto posible, para componer al mellizo mayor y romper la División Interdimensional.

Escucharon unos pasos a toda velocidad y Kanon volteó en el justo momento en el que Camus entraba al templo. Sus miradas se encontraron, la del francés, totalmente impávida e inquebrantable, y la de su amante, fuera de sí, impregnada de malignidad. Los ojos índigo eran firmes y taladraban aquellas esmeraldas de manera que le volvían loco. El rojo sangre desaparecía de sus ojos, y el terrible cosmos se contraía levemente.

— Camus… cuento… contigo… —masculló con dificultad, el rojo empezaba a titilar en su mirada hasta que se adueñó de él, y le habló al francés sonriéndole malévolamente— ¡Compartamos juntos esta victoria!

Con tan solo un movimiento, arrojó hacia los pilares a Aioria, Afrodita y Milo, quienes chocaron aparatosamente, destruyéndolos.

Dohko logró romper el ken de Saga, pero éste no podía moverse: su sistema nervioso iba a tardar en recobrarse. Lo sacó velozmente de la vista de su hermano y se reincorporó a la batalla. Vio a todos sus colegas tendidos en el suelo, y les habló nuevamente por telepatía.

— _Ya Saga está fuera del control de Kanon, ¡así que deben utilizar todas sus fuerzas esta vez, Caballeros! _

Kanon fue atacado por el Colmillo de León de Aioria, que fue absorbido pero quedó en la nada porque su hermano ya no estaba bajo su dominio. Al darse cuenta enfureció y la pagó con el librano, quien fue mucho más rápido y de su brazo salió un fuerte rayo que le pegó en un costado

— ¡MIL DRAGONES DE ROZAN!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡TUS LAGARTIJAS NO ME DAÑARÁN, VIEJO ESTÚPIDO!

— ¡ATAQUE DE ROSAS DEMONÍACAS!

— ¡PLASMA DE RELÁMPAGO!

— ¡EXCALIBUR!

Todos lanzaron sus ataques a la vez y se llevaron una amarga sorpresa al darse cuenta de no era el gemelo menor quien recibía los ataques.

— ¡CAMUS!

Se atravesó en el medio, para evitar que a su pareja le alcanzaran los ataques. El enojo del Patriarca era muy evidente.

— ¡Si no te apartas te destruiremos a ti también! –gritó Dohko indignado— ¡Recuerda que estás al servicio del bien, de Athena!

El ojiazul no se movía, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba reventado, aún no entendían cómo podía mantenerse en pie. Kanon observó atónito tal acto y posteriormente esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ya lo ven… ¡no estoy solo! ¡Únanse a mí y les perdonaré la vida!

— Camus… será mejor que te quites.

Milo contemplaba la escena, algo no estaba bien, él lo conocía de sobra y sabía que Camus no haría eso. Pero tampoco parecía estar bajo la influencia del Satán Imperial de Kanon. Pareciera que su alma no estuviera en su cuerpo, que era un simple escudo y ya. Sus pensamientos se congelaron cuando vio que sus rodillas fallaron y por poco se desploma, pero Kanon lo sujetó.

Camus logró sostenerse en pie y abrazó a Kanon efusivamente.

— Cariño, no es momento para esto… créeme, tendremos mucho tiempo— le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y tratando de quitarse pero los brazos de su amante eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba.

— Lo sé… sólo quería decirte que… me has hecho muy feliz— le susurró al oído, sin romper el abrazo, y se enterró en su cuello— Y te voy a recordar por el resto de mi vida…

Dicho esto, hizo lo requerido para cumplir su promesa, no iba fallarle, no podía fallarle.

* * *

**NdA: Dije que este iba a ser el final pero me extendí un poquito u_u**  
**El que viene sí será el final, definitivo.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí!**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Estrellas Fugaces

**DOCE CORAZONES**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**Estrellas Fugaces  
**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le costó enfocar la visión. Cojines, chales, incienso, y un olor a sándalo le cosquilleaba la nariz. Estaba en el templo de Mu. Saga se levantó del futón con dificultad, cada una de sus extremidades se encontraba débil y lastimada, y no recordaba por qué. Intentó llamar al guardián del templo pero su garganta también dolía, así que decidió salir, dando tumbos en el camino. Lo que sus ojos esmeralda encontraron, le hicieron recordar de golpe el por qué estaba ahí y así.

Todos sus compañeros estaban destrozados, heridos y jadeantes, por culpa de su hermano gemelo. Sabía que Kanon estaba fuera de sí y que por dentro debía estar sufriendo horrores. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, detrás de Dohko y Afrodita, y que vio a Camus como el más lastimado de todos, delante de Kanon y con los brazos extendidos protectoramente a los lados, enfrentando a los otros 6 caballeros. Repentinamente cayó de rodillas y fue interceptado por su Kanon.

Un destello dorado en la mano de Camus llamó su atención, al momento que Kanon lo levantaba. Se extrañó de ver que Camus se abrazó a él, y todo su mundo se detuvo cuando su gemelo menor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al tiempo que borbotones de sangre salían de su boca. Su cabello oscureció y sus ojos perdieron el escarlata, pero se mantenía de pie… inmóvil.

Los demás hombres se sorprendieron al ver que Camus se separaba de Kanon con una daga dorada en la mano. Tanto él como los demás entendieron en ese momento que sólo esa daga podría detenerlo.

— Saga… mi… hermano… —sus ojos ahora de regreso a la normalidad, se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a su hermano mayor— Perdóname… por favor perdóname…

Saga se arrastraba hacia él, y lo mismo hacia el otro, pero la daga le había sido clavada por la espalda, directo al corazón, regalándole una inminente muerte. El menor se desplomó boca abajo, mientras todos los demás aflojaron la guardia y se aproximaron para ayudarle. Aunque no había nada que pudieran hacer por él.

— Bicho v—venenoso… cuídalo…— señaló a Milo, quien dio un respingo por la sorpresa— y Camus… Camus… dónde…

Camus estaba por salir de la casa, pero se detuvo en seco, de espaldas a todos. Kanon logró sentir su cosmos cerca y con mucho esfuerzo sonrió a medias.

— Cumplis…te… tu p—prome…sa…— escupió una bocanada de sangre y continuó— Gra…cias…

Dicho esto, Camus se retiró, sin siquiera voltear. Saga al fin llegó hasta su hermano y se hincó sobre él.

— Kanon… Hermano… yo pensé que todo estaba bien! ¡Te dije que debías aguantar!

— No soy… tan fuerte… como tú… —flexionó una mano con mucha dificultad y la elevó buscando la de su hermano— te amo, hermano…

Saga rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con sus brazos y lo apretó contra el suyo, como si con ello pudiera alejarlo de la muerte. Sintió cómo su cosmos desapareció por completo, levantó los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos y los halló vidriosos e inertes: se había ido.

* * *

Unas pocas horas después, Saga estaba saliendo del Santuario con una pequeña urna entre sus manos. Kanon quería que su cuerpo fuera incinerado para evitar cualquier posesión divina o resurrección. Lo que no sabía era dónde esparcir las cenizas, aunque quería quedarse con ellas para sentir a su mellizo cerca, sabía que no era lo correcto. El sonido de rápidos e irregulares pasos lo hicieron voltear, para encontrarse con un paliducho y demacrado Santo de Aries. Llevaba en manos un bulto de tela amorfo.

— ¡Saga! ¡Saga espera por favor! –gritaba sin aliento. Se detuvo una vez alcanzó al peliazul.

— ¡Mu! ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, Saga… lo siento mucho, amigo— dijo el pelilila con pesar— Kanon se esforzó como pudo pero… tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que estaba en un callejón sin salida…

El geminiano iba a responder pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, así que prefirió asentir y tragarse sus palabras.

— ¿Ya conseguiste a Aldebarán?

— ¡Sí! Lo encontramos en el Coliseo… Y bueno, esto… —Mu señaló el bulto que llevaba y lo colocó a los pies de su compañero— Quería probar construir una armadura dorada y probé duplicar la armadura de Géminis… Camus me ayudó con su sangre, pero me faltó el casco, no tuve el tiempo para terminarlo…

Saga miraba las piezas sueltas de una armadura idéntica a la suya, pero tenía una energía distinta: era cálida y amorosa.

— Camus…—dijo por lo bajo.

— Sí… quedó drenado pero logramos hacerla. Es una lástima que haya sucedido todo esto. Pero por favor, Saga, entierra sus cenizas con estas piezas, así ya no esté, fue hecha sólo para él. Por favor…

Saga asintió, recogió el bulto y se marchó corriendo.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta hallarse en la bahía del Cabo Sunion. Estaba desierta, ya estaba entrada la noche y no se escuchaba sino el golpeteo de las olas y uno que otro silbido del viento. Su lengua estaba atorada en su garganta, lo único que quería hacer era gritar y maldecir, abrazar a su gemelo, escucharlo burlarse de él, lo que sea que fuera, menos lo que le tocaba hacer. Tras escoger un punto aleatorio, se arrodilló en la arena, con el rostro invadido por las lágrimas, y escarbó hasta hacer un profundo hoyo, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera un cuerpo entero. Allí colocó las piezas de la armadura hecha por Mu. Hipó un par de veces y se enderezó.

— Kanon… mi hermano… gracias por luchar todo lo que pudiste, eres valiente— abrió la pequeña urna y vertió las cenizas de su mellizo sobre las figuras doradas. Depositó también el envase y empezó a tapar la improvisada tumba. Se recostó sobre ella y liberó aquel nudo que le estaba matando, de la única manera que podía: gritando a todo pulmón y golpeando el suelo bajo su cuerpo.

El desgarrador llanto retumbó por toda la playa, había muerto la mitad de su alma y el dolor no cabía en su cuerpo. Dejó salir todo lo que pudo, lanzó arena, piedras y cualquier cantidad de cosas al mar; cuando se hubo cansado, alcanzó la orilla y se sentó a respirar la brisa marina.

La escasa luz que proporcionaba la luna menguante le mostró una escollera a su izquierda. Al prestarle mayor atención, divisó una sombra quieta, parecía una persona. Resolvió caminar hacia esa persona, sólo por la curiosidad de saber quién le habría escuchado. A medio camino se detuvo, no necesitaba acercarse porque una cosmoenergía lo delató.

— Pensé que estarías en tu templo, Camus –gritó a la sombra, que se encontraba sentada a más de cincuenta metros de distancia. Al no obtener respuesta, caminó hacia el acuariano, alcanzándolo prontamente. Se quedó a su espalda, el muchacho ni siquiera se movía. Notó que el ojiazul miraba a un punto oscuro. Era la celda donde Kanon había permanecido encerrado tantos años.

Lo vio lanzar unas violetas al mar, así que prefirió dejarlo solo y regresar al Santuario. Miro al cielo negro y nublado, y en ese momento vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

Ya estaba entrado el invierno, pero no nevaba por allí en esa época, por lo que le pareció raro ver una ligera y casi imperceptible nevada. Él no era el único que lloraba la pérdida de Kanon.

* * *

— _Saga… Saga…_

— Déjame paz… quiero dormir…

— _¡Ya es Navidad, Saga! ¡No seas amargado y sal del encierro! Si estuviera allí contigo te hubiera lanzado con las sábanas al suelo._

— Mhmphmmm…

— _¡!SAGA AMARGADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Eres demasiado joven para esto, yo por fin estoy libre, así que tú haz lo mismo o te sabotearé por el resto de tu vida, ¿eh? _

— Pero es que…

— _¡Pero nada! Te exijo que te pongas de humor navideño, el Santuario está repleto de comida y música, y no lo vas a dejar perder_.

— ¿Estarás bien?

— _Siempre y cuando tu cosmos de amargado prematuro no me fastidie el espíritu. ¡Feliz Navidad, Saga!_

La Navidad había llegado al Santuario y los Caballeros Atenieses, como todos los años, prepararon decoraciones y banquetes. Habían tenido un año duro pero esas fechas lograban animar a la mayoría de los Santos. Saga no la tenía muy fácil, a duras penas salía de su templo, pero al menos lo intentaba, Athena se lo había pedido.

El día de Navidad se levantó muy alegre, había escuchado la voz, ahora relajada y cálida de su hermano, deseándole feliz Navidad y burlándose de él como siempre.

Sonrió, y se encaminó a la habitación de Kanon, registrando sus cosas raudamente. Consiguió un tonto gorrito de Navidad con un cascabel en la felpuda punta, se lo puso y salió a toda velocidad al patio delantero, donde todos estaban abriendo obsequios. Athena se había lucido este año, llenando de regalos el terriblemente decorado o árbol navideño, del que estaban a cargo Shura y Aioria. Tenía unas ramas que estaban cercenadas en su totalidad y los adornos verde y naranja lo hacían parecer un naranjo mal tratado. Pese a eso, estaban todos muy alegres.

Apartado de todos, vio a Camus, jugando con una esfera de cristal con nieve dentro. Se sentó a su lado y el muchacho comenzó a hablar.

— Cometí un error… —escuchó neutra voz del francés, que permanecía quedo mirando la casita azul dentro de la esfera— No debí decirle lo que sentía. Mu le estaba haciendo una armadura y yo di toda mi sangre, eso lo iba a hacer tan feliz…

— Nada hubiera podido cambiar su destino... es un daño irreversible con el que tenía que lidiar— Saga suspiró— Yo traté de alejarlo pero iba a suceder tarde o temprano y fue una bondadosa acción de su parte alertarte. Él está enterrado con la armadura que le hicieron Mu y tú, donde quiera que esté, te lo agradece con toda el alma.

— Amé a tu hermano, Saga –irguió su espalda y miró de lado a su compañero— Era capaz derretir cualquier témpano de hielo con sólo unas cuantas palabras. Si estoy en contra de tener sentimientos que nos hagan vulnerables y cuando los acepto me pasa esto.

— Kanon rompió todas las reglas que pudo en todos los aspectos que quiso— sonrió Saga— Yo debería ser como él y no una nenita llorona como él tanto me decía, y creo que tú también, Camus.

Saga abandonó su lugar y emprendió camino al comedor. El acuariano sonrió, se puso en pie dejando de lado la esfera, y lo imitó, y caminaron en silencio, pero al poco tiempo paró su andar.

— ¿Y Milo?

El geminiano suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que le daré otra oportunidad— volteó y miró a Camus pícaramente— así tengamos que hacer tríos contigo y todo eso.

— ¡Oh, Saga, basta! –rió el francés— ¡Aún no sirves para ser como Kanon!

— Sí, tienes razón, no sirvo para estas cosas— sonrió con resignación.

— Tienes tanto que aprender…

Entraron al comedor y los sedujo el olor del almuerzo. El Caballero de Escorpio, estaba dando vueltas en círculos con algo entre sus manos y paró su marcha al ver a su mejor amigo y al hombre que le volvía loco. Se fue a paso rápido a una esquina apartada de ellos.

— Saga… ¡tu gorrito cursi es muy molesto!— le dijo Máscara Mortal con su usual sonrisa sardónica— ¡Pareces un triste concierto navideño!

— No tienes moral para decirme eso, llevando ese infantil suéter de renos, ¡jajajajajajaja!

Afrodita entró al comedor y miró a Saga con unas falsas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

— ¿Lo hice con tanto amor y ustedes se burlan?

— ¿Y ahora tú tejes suéteres? –Camus buscó examinar de cerca la prenda pero el italiano se apartó con indignación.

— Bueno… no –el pisciano bajó la cabeza— pero me costó mucho dinero, ¡jum!

Los muchachos reían alegremente, y mientras Milo miraba desde su esquina a Saga, sin decir nada.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, en el comedor, bebiendo y compartiendo, hasta que finalmente comenzó a caer la noche y empezaron a dispersarse por las distintas casas.

Saga se quedó sólo y Milo seguía en su esquina. Fijó sus orbes en él y sin mediar palabras se le acercó y besó sus labios.

— Feliz Navidad, Milo— le dijo en voz baja y le dio otro beso, un poco más apasionado que el anterior.

El escorpión lo miró sorprendido y le tendió una cajita pequeña, de color esmeralda y un lazo dorado muy elaborado. El de ojos esmeraldas se lo rechazó.

— Mi único regalo es el que me vas a dar en este momento, en tu templo, insecto del mal.

Saga lo tomó de la mano y lo haló escaleras arriba. Mientras subían tomados de las manos, y en silencio, Milo miró al cielo, la luna estaba inmensa y una estrella fugaz había aparecido de la nada. Su deseo había sido concedido.

Sonrió y habló finalmente.

— Feliz Navidad a ti también, Saga.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y después de tantos años... 7 y medios, para ser exactos, finalicé este fanfic. Tenía 17 o 18 años cuando lo escribí, fue el tercero que escribí. Estoy muy contenta de publicarlo y finalmente, terminarlo.  
Gracias a los que lo han seguido todo este tiempo, a los que lo leyeron completo, a todos, gracias!  
A parte de todo, ya esta noche estaremos dándole la bienvenida al 2013! OMG el mundo sigue girando!  
**

**Es una pequeña casi-costumbre mía publicar mis propósitos de año nuevo al pie de mis fics.  
Primero: Divertirme con frecuencia y sanamente  
Segundo: Estresarme menos  
Tercero: Organizar mi tiempo productiva y efectivamente  
Cuarto: Mudarme a un lugar cómodo y estable.  
Quinto: Reingresar en la UDO (T_T tanto que luché por entrar y dejé la carrera a medias)  
Sexto: Cumplir mis rutinas de ejercicio  
Séptimo: Hacer al menos 3 cosplays más  
Octavo: Viajar por placer al menos una vez  
Noveno: terminar y subir mis fanfics pendientes  
Décimo: cambiar de ramo  
Décimoprimero: ir más a la playa, vivo en una isla, por dios!  
Décimosegundo: Leer más libros  
Décimotercero: Darle mucho más amor y cariño a mi pareja.**

Y ustedes, ¿qué propósitos de año nuevo tienen?  
Recuerden, no se deshagan ni acallen a su niño interior, porque es el que les recuerda que somos humanos y que no todo son responsabilidades, estrés y problemas.  


******¡Les deseo a todos un próspero y feliz año 2013!**  



End file.
